Creciente Deseo
by KagomeHb
Summary: Que pasaría si en una alocada noche de fiesta y con unas copas de mas, te vez envuelta en la situación mas embarazosa de tu vida con alguien que tu creías odiar. Tea descubrirá que algunos sentimientos a veces no son lo que parecen. Y Seto, que pensará? Pasen y averigüen. Fic Lemon Tea x Seto. Dejen reviews!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos! Les presento mi primer fic de Yugioh. Quise hacer algo diferente, por lo que la pareja se basa entre Tea y Seto. Es un fic lemon, por lo que espero sea de su agrado y si tienen algún comentario, son bienvenidos de hacérmelos llegar.**

 **Declaimer: Los personajes de Yugioh no me pertenecen, ellos son del grandioso Kazuki Takahashi.**

 **Una noche loca**

Oyó entre sueños un sonido familiar, trató de ignorarlo un par de veces puesto que se sentí cansada, pero el mismo sonido era tan persistente, que se vio obligada a abrir los ojos y ver de qué se trataba

Grande fue su sorpresa al notar que el lugar donde estaba no le era para nada conocido. Se sobresaltó al mirarse en aquella inmensa cama. Un fuerte dolor de cabeza vino a ella cuando se levantó repentinamente, al parecer la resaca de la noche anterior se hacía presente.

Tea de pronto volvió su atención al sonido de su celular, que aun sonaba con insistencia, intento buscarlo alrededor suyo, pero las sábanas color turquesa estaban tan enredadas que no tuvo éxito.

Finalmente, algo la hizo preocuparse aún más, ya que no solo estaba en una habitación y cama desconocida, sino que se su cuerpo era solo cubierto por una camiseta blanca y sentía el cuerpo "algo" adolorido, como si hubiera sucedido algo más que solo dormir.

Tea puso una mano en su frente tratando de aclarar sus recuerdos. Su corazón latía a mil por hora por los nervios. De pronto escuchó un ruido proveniente de una puerta que estaba frente a ella.

Rápidamente y sin pensarlo, ubicó su ropa incluyendo la ropa interior, se vistió, agradeció haber encontrado el celular debajo de un montón de prendas masculinas las cuales no reconocía y luego de darse una fugaz ojeada en el espejo, salió de aquella habitación.

Tea se sentía algo pérdida, no conocía en absoluto el edificio donde se encontraba, parecía un laberinto, en su desesperación ni siquiera pensó en como saldría de allí. De pronto alguien tocó su hombro haciéndola sobresaltarse-

La castaña reaccionó y dio la vuelta para ver de quien se trataba.

 _¿Tea?_ – un muchacho de cabellera negra la miraba extrañado.

 _¿Mokuba…eres tú?_ – la joven se sintió un poco aliviada al ver al muchacho.

 _Ehm…pues sí, soy yo, pero ¿Qué haces TU aquí?_ – preguntó el muchacho bastante curioso y extrañado de encontrarla allí.

 _Mokuba yo…no lo sé, solo quiero irme a casa, pero dime ¿Dónde estamos?_ – Tea estaba imaginando lo peor, ya que, al ver a aquel muchacho frente a ella, una sola cosa pudo cruzar por su mente.

 _Estas en mi casa Tea…es decir nuestro departamento_ – el pelinegro la seguía mirando extrañado, es decir se veía bastante confusa.

" _Ay no…"_ – de pronto todo empezó a tener sentido, la noche anterior ella había estado en una fiesta junto con sus amigos y recordaba vagamente la presencia de Seto Kaiba, con quien en algún momento de la fiesta bailó y luego de eso, no recordaba más, pero al verse en el departamento de ellos, solo significaba una cosa – " _Creo que me acosté con Seto…"_ – sintió que se le helaba la sangre ante aquel hecho, no se esperaba semejante desenlace para una inocente fiesta entre amigos.

 _¿Tea…estas bien? …te veo algo pálida_ – las palabras de Mokuba la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

 _Si si…estoy bien, ¿podrías decirme por donde salgo?_ – el muchacho decidió no preguntar más, definitivamente la pobre chica se veía desorientada.

 _Claro…le pediré a uno de los choferes que te lleve a casa, no creo que estés en condiciones de irte sola_ – la joven solo asintió y agradeció el gesto amable del chico.

Llegaron a la salida del edificio, sin su ayuda posiblemente aun seguiría divagando entre los pasillos de aquel lugar. La castaña se despidió y una vez en el auto sintió que el alma volvía a su cuerpo.

" _Pero que he hecho…"_ – Tea temblaba por el shock, no imaginó haber hecho semejante cosa. Recordó haber bebido de más pero jamás creyó que algo así sucedería, llevándola a costarse con uno de los tipos que mas detestaba.

El auto llegó a su destino, la castaña bajó y luego de agradecer al chofer ingresó a su casa.

Una vez dentro, notó que la contestadora mostraba varios mensajes de voz. Apretó un botón verde, y los mensajes empezaron a oírse.

 _¡Hey… ¿Dónde estás?! Llámame tan pronto oigas este mensaje_ – se oía la voz de Mai bastante alterada.

Escucho algunos mensajes más, y luego de unos minutos tomó su celular para llamar a la rubia.

 _¿Se puede saber donde rayos estabas Tea? ¡Estábamos muy preocupados por ti!_ – la rubia no le dio tiempo ni de saludarla.

 _Lo siento Mai…ni siquiera sé que pasó, pero hay algo que debo contarte, ¿crees que puedas venir a verme?_ – la voz de la castaña sonaba afligida por lo que May no se negó.

 _Entiendo, estaré allí en una hora ¿sí?_ – luego de esto ambas se despidieron y Tea decidió ir a ducharse.

Eran casi las 3pm cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó, la castaña estaba recostada en el sofá bebiendo algo frío para calmar la resaca. Se levantó y le abrió la puerta a su amiga quien al verla sana y salva la abrazó.

 _Dios…me tenías tan preocupada Tea, ¿se puede saber donde estuviste?_ – Tea suspiró con pesadumbre, e invitó a la otra joven a sentarse para contarle lo sucedido, o mejor dicho, lo poco que sucedió aquella mañana luego de despertarse.

 _¿Dormiste con KAIB?_ – May estaba atónita casi sin palabras

 _¡Mai no grites!_ – la castaña se mostraba alterada también.

 _¡Lo siento, pero esto es demasiado…extraño!_ – la rubia tomó un sorbo de su bebida.

 _¡Lo sé…pero no entiendo como pude haber acabado así Mai, no recuerdo nada!_ – la otra muchacha rascó su barbilla tratando de ayudarla.

 _Bueno…todo estuvo bien hasta que viste llegar a Yugi junto con Rebecca y después de eso empezaste a beber como si no hubiera un mañana_ – las palabras de su amiga le hicieron sentir una punzada en el pecho.

 _Ahh…_ \- susurró la castaña encontrándole sentido a lo que sucedió.

 _Creo que lo que hiciste fue por despecho_ …- Mai se encogió de hombros – _luego de eso recuerdo que Kaiba se acercó a nuestro grupo y de un momento a otro ustedes dos bailaban de forma bastante sugerente_ – Tea se quedo pasmada al escuchar eso.

Desde cuando ella y Kaiba se volvieron TAN cercanos, y por que rayos el se había prestado para semejante acto.

 _Se que estas dolida porque Yugi no fue honesto contigo y que debió decirte que estaba saliendo con Rebecca, pero…definitivamente te excediste anoche_ – Mai notó que su amiga tomaba su cabeza con ambas manos.

 _Si recuerdo esa parte, fue muy cruel lo que hizo…tuvo el descaro de decirme que necesitaba tiempo para pensar sobre sus sentimientos cuando en realidad solo fue una excusa para mandarme al desvío, porque no fue honesto conmigo_ – Tea se sobresaltó al recordar que un mes atrás, ella le confesó a Yugi sus sentimientos, sin embargo, el muchacho alegó sentirse confundido y por tal motivo no podía aceptar lo que ella sentía por él.

 _Porque es un inmaduro…pero no te sientas mal preciosa, ya sabes que eres demasiado buena para él, y se lo pierde_ – la rubia le guiñó el ojo haciéndola sentirse mejor.

 _Gracias Mai_ – la castaña sentía un peso menos, pero de pronto la otra muchacha la sorprendió con la siguiente pregunta.

 _Tea…no quiero ser imprudente ni nada, pero tengo curiosidad… ¿Qué tan bueno es Seto Kaiba en la cama?_ – los ojos de Tea se abrieron como plato.

 _¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de preguntarme Mai?_ – la rubia rio divertida al ver el sonrojo total en la cara de la castaña.

 _Oh vamos…solo pregunté algo normal_ – Tea rodó los ojos ante la actitud bromista de su amiga.

 _Mai, no quiero decepcionarte, pero NO recuerdo nada de "eso"_ – lo último lo dijo casi en un susurro.

 _Eso no esta bien, entonces posiblemente ni lo hayas disfrutado, creo que tener sexo mientras esta ebria no es algo que sea de mi agrado_ – dijo sin más la rubia provocando en Tea un nuevo sonrojo.

 _¡Mai!_ – exclamó la joven haciendo que su amiga riera

 _Bueno ya… ¿y que harás ahora? Después de haberte ido sin siquiera decir ni una palabra, asumo que te lo volverás a cruzar no crees_ – Mai se cruzó de brazos esperando su respuesta.

 _No tengo el valor de verle a la cara Mai…ni siquiera se lo que hare si lo veo…_ \- estaba afligida pero peor aún temía lo que pasaría si se encontraba a Kaiba delante suyo, estaba segura de que colapsaría.

 _Lo mejor será que descanses ahora Tea, ya mañana las cosas mejorarán_ – Mai se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta y se despidió de la joven castaña.

 _Mai…no le digas a nadie sobre lo sucedido, por favor_ – dijo suplicante Tea.

 _Descuida, nadie se percató de tu desaparición…excepto Serenity, pero le dije que te marchaste temprano porque no te sentías bien, supongo que no habrá ningún problema_ – definitivamente Mai era la mejor creando excusas y estaba gradecida por ello.

 _Perfecto…muchas gracias por escucharme Mai_ – una vez que la rubia se marchó, la muchacha decidió recostarse en su cama, estaba agotada, física y mentalmente, preguntándose que es lo que cierto joven de ojos azules estaría pensando luego de que lo sucedió. Obviamente solo había sido un encontrón de una noche, sin embargo, presentía que algo no estaba bien.

¿Por qué el habría aceptado acostarse con ella? ¿Acaso fue por vengarse de Yugi? ¿O es que había alguna razón mas allá? No tenía ni la menor idea, pero de lo que si estaba segura es que lo que ella creyó ser un sentimiento de total antipatía hacía Seto Kaiba, al parecer ahora cambiaba por algo totalmente diferente y honestamente la estaba asustando.

Seto Kaiba se encontraba en su despacho personal verificando su computador, necesitaba organizar lo que faltaba para la reunión que tenía al día siguiente con un inversionista muy importante.

Miró unos gráficos una última vez y cogió su taza de café para darle un sorbo.

Giró su silla para quedar frente a la gran ventana que mostraba una impresionante vista de la ciudad. Había estado tan ocupado y ensimismado que no se percató de la hora.

Se quedó pensativo respecto a lo sucedido en aquella fiesta, no pudo evitar sorprenderse al encontrar al grupo de Yugi y mucho menos a "ella". Sonrió para si mismo al recordar el maravilloso momento que tuvieron, aunque no le agrado en lo absoluto encontrarse con la sorpresa de que Tea se había marchado sin siquiera decirle algo.

Para ser sincero, jamás imagino que podría suceder algún tipo de acercamiento entre ellos, pero al parecer los tragos de más habían sido cómplices de aquella aventura.

No podía negarlo, hacía ya un tiempo desde que sus sentimientos por ella cambiaron drásticamente. Pasó de ser aquella muchacha molesta amiga de su archi enemigo Yugi Mouto, a ser la hermosa mujer que amó la noche anterior y que tuvo entre sus brazos, aunque fuera solo por unas horas. Había sido una noche maravillosa y deseaba que se diera la oportunidad de repetirse aunque no estaba del todo seguro, que es lo que ella estaría pensando.

Seto se levantó de su asiento dispuesto a salir del despacho, cuando de repente su hermano menor ingresó.

 _¿Qué sucede Mokuba?_ – preguntó el castaño.

 _Hermano, pensé que aun trabajabas en tu presentación y por eso quería saber si necesitabas que trajera algo de comer_ – Mokuba siempre lo estaba cuidando sin importar que.

 _Descuida acabo de terminar hace unos minutos, estaba yéndome a cenar y luego descansar_ – explicó Seto.

 _Entiendo, entonces podremos comer juntos…_ \- Mokuba y Seto salieron de la oficina rumbo al comedor.

 _Oye Seto… ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa?_ – Mokuba se puso nervioso, pero desde temprano quería quitarse una duda.

 _¿Hmm...?_ – Seto parecía muy entretenido con su celular

 _Sabes…en la mañana me encontré a Tea en uno de los pasillos cerca a tu dormitorio…._ – el muchacho no sabía cómo hacer la pregunta exacta- _¿sabes como llegó aquí?_ – soltó el menor mirando el rostro de su hermano quien se sobre paró cuando oyó el nombre de la muchacha.

 _¿Entonces viste a Tea?_ – su hermano ahora parecía bastante atento a la conversación.

 _Si…de hecho lucia algo confundida_ – dijo el peli negro – _tuve que acompañarla a la salida y pedirle a uno de los choferes que la lleve a su casa, no creo que se encontrara bien_ – el joven se encogió de hombros explicando lo sucedido.

 _Ella paso la noche conmigo…_ \- soltó el castaño de forma natural que dejó pasmado a su hermano quien no asimilaba lo que acababa de decir.

 _¿¡Qué ustedes que!? ¿estas bromeando, verdad Seto?_ – Mokuba no se lo creía. Debía admitir que Tea le parecía una chica excelente y le agradaba, sobre todo cuando ella lo ayudó estando cautivo por unos malhechores hacía un tiempo atrás, ganándose así su cariño.

 _No Mokuba, no bromeo_ – el menor sonrió entonces.

 _¿Eso quiere decir que ustedes dos…están saliendo?_ – Seto pudo ver que su hermano se veía muy entusiasmado con la noticia.

 _Lo siento Mokuba, pero no creo que eso sea posible, ya sabes que no quiero entrometerme con nadie que tenga que ver con Yugi Mouto_ – trató de sonar convincente, aunque el supiera que se mentía a sí mismo.

 _Pero Seto... ¿entonces por qué?_ – la sonrisa que mostraba antes, ahora se transformaba en un gesto de desilusión.

 _Solo pasamos un buen rato Mokuba y por favor, no te hagas ideas erróneas, espero que esto quede entre tu yo…_ – fue así como Seto terminó con la conversación, sinceramente no quería mentirle a su hermano, pero tampoco quería que se supiera lo que él sentía por la castaña ojiazul.

 _Entiendo hermano, lo siento_ – pensó que finalmente su hermano iba a sentar cabeza con Tea, pero al parecer solo fue un malentendido.

 _ *****Flash back*****_

 _ **¿**_ _Te gusta? – unos labios masculinos recorrían sus pechos, provocando una corriente de deseo infinita, lo estaba disfrutando. Él succionó aquellos pezones rosas que tanto deseó ver y tocar._

 _¡si...!_ – exclamó ella retorciéndose de placer, al notar la traviesa lengua del muchacho disfrutar de sus senos.

 _Él seguía en su labor de complacer a aquella damisela, aquel hermoso cuerpo lo estaba volviendo completamente loco y no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad de saborear cada rincón._

 _Con su lengua experta, empezó a marcar un camino hasta su abdomen, donde lamio su ombligo provocando que la castaña suspirara de placer, dio unos cuantos besos antes de seguir bajando con su lengua hasta aquella zona íntima tan ansiada._

 _¡Oh por Dios! – expresó casi inconsciente la joven al sentir como su acompañante lamía su vagina a través de la ropa interior. Su excitación mojó completamente la ropa interior._

 _Seto estaba extasiado al notar las reacciones de aquella mujer, se veía completamente exquisita. Y mas aun le agradaba saber que era él, el que lo estaba causando._

 _Seto…_ \- _susurró la muchacha levantando un poco la cabeza para mirar al castaño, implorando con la mirada que no se detuviera._

 _El muchacho continuaba con su ardua labor de complacerla, aquel brillo deseoso en los ojos de Tea le encantaba. La castaña siempre se mostraba como una chica muy tierna y dulce, pero pudo notar que en la cama era otra diferente. Ella lo deseaba, tanto como él a ella y estaba dispuesto a demostrarle de que estaba hecho._

 _De pronto, bajó las pequeñas bragas que ella llevaba puesta y las lanzó al suelo, dejándola totalmente expuesta. Tea profirió un pequeño grito de placer, cuando la lengua de Seto tocó su clítoris y comenzó a lamerlo. Ella simplemente enloquecía de tanto placer._

 _Puedes gritar todo lo que quieras nena, nadie te escuchará – dicho esto, Seto regresó hacía ella y se quedaron frente a frente, sin dejar de masajear con sus hábiles dedos su vagina._

 _De repente los labios femeninos tomaron los suyos y se fundieron en un beso lleno de lujuria y placer. Ambas lenguas se entrelazaban, como si bailaran al mismo ritmo._

 _Tea entonces decidió que también quería tomar las riendas del momento y hacer algo para satisfacer al CEO. Al notar que la muchacha se despegaba de él, sacó sus dedos del interior húmedo de la castaña._

 _Hábilmente se las ingenio para quedar sobre él, provocando en el joven un gesto de sorpresa. La castaña comenzó a besar el pecho musculoso del chico, haciéndolo gemir. No satisfecha con esto, siguió besando el fornido cuerpo de Seto hasta que llegó a su miembro viril, el cual estaba ya "despierto"._

" _Vaya..." – pensó para si misma sin creer lo grande que se veía._

 _Sin dudarlo, lo tomó con ambas manos y lo introdujo a su boca. Era algo incómodo ya que sentía aquel miembro demasiado grande como para introducirlo completamente._

 _Se las ingenio para poder acomodarlo adecuadamente y poder succionarlo. Pudo escuchar como el joven lo disfrutaba, sus gemidos incrementaron conforme ella chupaba y lamia en su totalidad. Estaba a punto de hacerlo venir._

 _Ya no aguanto más Tea, debo hacerte mía – ella solo asintió ansiando que el momento llegara._

 _Seto se posicionó sobre ella nuevamente acomodando su pene en la entrada vaginal, separando sus piernas, estaba dispuesto a penetrarla cuanto antes, una agonía enorme crecía en el al verla allí, tan sumisa, sudando y sobre todo tan hermosa._

 _Seto volvió a besarla y sin avisar, se introdujo en ella. La reacción de Tea no se hizo esperar, un fuerte gemido salió de sus labios hinchados por tantos besos, y se arqueó ante las oleadas de placer provocadas por las embestidas continuas del castaño._

 _Seto…yo- suspiró la joven extasiada, acariciando sus pechos instintivamente._

 _Solo disfruta nena, déjate llevar – le dijo de forma suave y dulce_

 _Tea no podía creer que fuera capaz de aguantar semejante miembro dentro de ella, realmente se sentía plena y complacida. Nunca la habían hecho sentir así…tan única, tan deseada, tan mujer._

 _No estaba del todo segura cuanto tiempo llevaban en aquel vaivén, pero de pronto sintió que el orgasmo estaba por llegar. Podía notar aquel calor creciendo en la parte baja de su vientre y él también lo notó._

 _Vamos nena, ya casi llegamos – aquella voz masculina y sexy solo causó que se encendiera mucho más._

 _Oh Seto…me estoy viniendo…oh…aaaaah – sus palabras quedaron en el aire cuando el orgasmo llegó. Uno segundos después escuchó que él también llegaba al orgasmo._

 _Sintió que el cuerpo de Seto se derrumbaba a su costado, ambos estaban sudorosos y faltos de aire, su respiración poco a poco comenzó a tomar su ritmo normal._

 _Repentinamente los brazos del muchacho se enroscaron en su cintura y él acercó su rostro hasta quedar cerca a su cuello, sintiendo su respiración caliente._

 _Descansa nena…._ – _la suave y calmada voz de Seto la sumergieron en un profundo y agradable sueño._

La alarma sonó, despertándola abruptamente, se levantó inmediatamente, quedando sentada en la cama, estaba sudando y pudo notar que su zona íntima estaba mojada.

¿Qué había sido aquello? ¿Un sueño? No, estaba segura de que eso no se trataba de un sueño y que por lo tanto, acababa de recordar inconscientemente lo que sucedió esa noche con Seto Kaiba. Ahora entendía por que se sentía tan adolorida allí abajo y el porque estaba tan cansada.

Tea no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar que práctico sexo oral con él, pero lo más impactante era recordar cuanto lo "había disfrutado".

La castaña cubrió su cara por la vergüenza, como era posible haber llegado tan lejos con él, y porque lo permitió. No negaba que era un hombre bastante atractivo, pero demasiado petulante para su gusto, sin embargo, la situación y sus sentimientos contradictorios provocaron este "desastre" muy ameno.

" _Basta Tea…"_ – se reprochó así misma por pensar de tal forma.

Dejó su cama y se dirigió a la ducha para poder bañarse con agua fría y poder bajar el calor provocado por aquel recuerdo.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **Hasta aquí llegó con el primer capítulo de la historia, tal vez sean un par de capítulos más, pero dependerá de cuantos reviews tenga. Espero lo hayan disfrutado y conmigo será hasta la siguiente actualización.**

 **Saludos!**


	2. Encuentro Inesperado

_**Hola! De regreso con el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Espero este capítulo también sea de su agrado.**_

 _ **Que lo disfruten.**_

 _ **Declaimer: Los personajes de Yugioh no me pertenecen, ellos son del grandioso Kazuki Takahashi.**_

 ******* **Encuentro Inesperado** *******

Aquella mañana, luego de ducharse y quitarse la calentura, debido a ese recuerdo algo subido de tono, la castaña se dirigió rumbo a una reunión de negocios con un importante manager de un artista reconocido

Tea se había convertido en una bailarina increíble y coreógrafa famosa, siendo buscada por artistas del medio. De vez en cuando la llamaban para poder dirigir los pasos de algún videoclip para algún cantante o simplemente dar su punto de vista. No obstante, era como un trabajo de medio tiempo ya que ella daba clases en una prestigiosa escuela de baile de la ciudad.

Terminado su trabajo con aquellas personas, fue a tomar desayuno a su restaurante favorito, quedaba cerca de la academia y era bastante acogedor. Estaba famélica, casi al borde del colapso, puesto que desde ayer no había consumido ningún tipo de alimento.

Estaba tomando su dark mocca, cuando repentinamente alguien la llamó por su nombre.

 _¡Tea...!_ – un joven de cabellos morado notó que la muchacha estaba allí y decidió acercarse, sabía que debía hablar con ella.

" _Solo esto me faltaba…"_ – pensó la castaña muy irritada.

Después de recordar lo sucedido con Seto, también pudo recordar otros fragmentos respecto a la fiesta de aquella noche.

Recordó cuando Yugi le comentó que el "no iría" a la fiesta que organizaban Serenity y Joey debido a que estaba muy cansado. Ella respeto su decisión creyendo que realmente se trataba de eso, pero entonces él llegó acompañado de Rebecca y durante un buen rato la ignoró pretendiendo estar muy ocupado conversando con otros compañeros.

Esto fue lo que desencadeno su gran molestia, ocasionando que bebiera demás y bueno…todo terminará en la cama de Seto Kaiba.

 _Tea… ¿Cómo estás?_ – el muchacho se veía muy nervioso y trataba de actuar algo cauteloso.

 _De maravilla…_ \- contestó escuetamente la castaña, ignorándolo.

 _Tea escucha…lamento lo sucedido ese día, espero que el haberte marchado por sentirte mal no fuera culpa mía, créeme que quise explicarte lo que estaba sucediendo, pero no tuve oportunidad..._ – Yugi se sentó frente a ella viéndose afligido.

La joven lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, desde cuando se creía tan importante. Si bien es cierto, ellos fueron muy amigos desde siempre, pero sus sentimientos por Yugi se habían convertido en algo más pasado un tiempo. Cuando finalmente decidió declararse, el creyó conveniente darle una "oportunidad" para ver si las cosas funcionaban, lo cual solo duró un mes.

Durante dicho tiempo, siempre se excusaba con estar ocupado practicando para uno que otro duelo o cuando ella iba a buscarlo a su casa, le pedía a su abuelo que le mintiera diciéndole que no se encontraba. Algo bastante bajo para tratarse de él, hasta que llegaron los rumores de que se estaba viendo a escondidas con alguien mas y ese alguien era nada mas y nada menos que "Rebecca".

Tea decidió encararlo y fue cuando Yugi le pidió tiempo aclarar sus ideas, por lo que ella aceptó sin dudarlo, puesto que estaba cansada de que la tratara como un juguete.

Y fue cuando después de dos semanas lo vio llegando a la fiesta con la rubia de coletas. Muy descarado para su gusto, y algo que podía esperarse de alguien más pero no de él, de alguien que creyó ser un buen chico, pero que a las finales terminó comportándose como todo un patán.

 _Yugi escucha…si me fui de la fiesta no fue por ti y si me disculpas tengo que trabajar, no tengo tiempo que perder_ – hubiera querido dedicarle unas cuantas palabras más, pero no valía la pena. Ya había gastado energía y lagrimas en vano por alguien que no lo merecía.

Ella se levantó de su asiento sin siquiera mirarlo y se marchó del lugar dejando a Yugi completamente anonadado.

La muchacha sentía que su sangre hervía, como era posible que quisiera verle la cara de estúpida con esa falsa actitud de arrepentimiento. Pensando que, al hablarle de aquella manera, dando explicaciones innecesarias iba a borrar el daño causado. Le había faltado el respeto de sobremanera y eso, no podía perdonárselo.

Luego de unos minutos llegaba a la academia, donde varias personas la saludaban. Tea trató de disimular su enojo, no tenía ánimos de contestar preguntas que no venían al caso.

Eran aproximadamente las 10 am, y su primera clase estaba a punto de comenzar por lo que se preparó de inmediato y con ello trató de olvidar el mal rato que el muchacho de cabello violeta le hizo pasar.

Esa misma día, Seto Kaiba terminaba con la reunión establecida y como siempre todo había sido un rotundo éxito para la compañía. Miró su reloj el cual marcaba casi las 12pm

Regresó a su oficina donde pidió a su asistente preparar los contratos y todo lo establecido para qué en un promedio de dos días, el trato estuviera concluido.

Una vez coordinado todo, se sentó en su silla de cuero negro, cruzando sus brazos, preguntándose de repente en donde estaría la castaña. Había pasado un día desde que la vio, y no sabía nada de ella, no contaba con su número telefónico ni mucho menos una dirección electrónica a la cual escribirle, pero aun si la tuviera, ¿cuál sería el pretexto para contactarla? Preguntarle tal vez, ¿Qué tal le pareció el sexo con él? ¿Si lo disfrutó? O que tal un ¿Te gustaría intentarlo una vez más?

Su cabeza estaba hecha un lío, porque dentro de él había una batalla interminable, tratando de decidir entre buscarla o simplemente hacer de cuenta que nada pasó.

Se reclinó, colocando la cabeza en dirección al techo color blanco y se quedó allí unos minutos. No sabía nada de ella, lo único que conocía de aquella mujer, era su inmaculado cuerpo, pero eso no era suficiente.

Sin embargo, que sucedería cuando su grupito de amigos se enterará de lo sucedido, aunque sin dudarlo, estaba muy seguro de que ella no diría nada en absoluto. Pero, aun así, si decidía buscarla, podría asegurar que estar con sus amigos sería parte de estar con ella, y honestamente la idea le desagradaba.

De repente el intercomunicador empezó a sonar en su oficina, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

 _¿Qué sucede?_ – respondió la fría voz de Seto.

 _Sr Kaiba, lo esta buscando el joven Mokuba_ – dijo la mujer del otro lado de la línea.

 _Déjalo pasar_ – aunque Mokuba fuera hermano suyo, había ocasiones en las que no deseaba ser molestado inclusive por él. Mokuba ingresó a la oficina del Ceo.

 _Seto disculpa que venga a interrumpirte sé que estas ocupado, pero quería consultarte sobre un tema de la escuela_ – el pelinegro se notaba bastante animado.

 _¿De que se trata Mokuba?_ _\- Seto dirigió su mirada en dirección a su hermano._

 _Verás, en la escuela estamos haciendo un proyecto sobre temas libres para una exposición y decidí hacer uno sobre el "baile urbano"_ – Mokuba se quedo en silencio por unos instantes como tratando de adivinar la reaccion de su hermano mayor – _Y bueno se que hay una escuela de baile muy popular aquí en la ciudad donde podría conseguir el material que necesito, pero…_ \- nuevamente hizo una pausa.

 _Pero…_ \- dijo Seto sin entender lo que su hermano necesitaba.

 _¿Quería saber si podrías llamar a Tea? ella da clases allí y se que me sería de mucha ayuda_ – el castaño abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar el pedido de su hermano.

 _¿Y porque tendría que llamarlo "yo"?_ – dijo alarmado el Ceo.

 _Es que tu y Tea son tan amigos, y no veo por qué ella te negaría su ayuda…además ya sabes que soy algo tímido…_ \- lo que parecía una simple e inocente petición, para él era un martirio y su casi muerte segura.

Por una parte, esta era una excelente oportunidad para poder hablarle, pero por otro lado temía a la reacción de la muchacha.

 _Mokuba, yo ni siquiera tengo su teléfono_ – quiso buscar una evasiva rápida para no tener que enfrentarla.

 _Descuida Seto, me encontré con Mai cuando venia para acá y ella amablemente me lo brindó_ – el joven se veía muy contento por su astucia y a Seto esto no le agradó en lo absoluto.

 _Esta bien…tu ganas, pero la llamaré dentro de un rato, aun estoy terminando un par de cosas_ – el Ceo no estaba seguro sobre lo que debería hacer, por lo que necesitaba tomarse unos minutos para pensarlo.

 _Entiendo hermano, entonces iré a comer algo a la cafetería y te esperaré, así podremos ir juntos –_ a Seto casi le da un infarto cuando lo oyó.

 _¿Estas pidiéndome que yo vaya contigo?_ – su hermano se veía algo alterado.

 _Es que el maestro pidió que algún familiar nos ayude y bueno tu eres mi único hermano_ – contestó sabiamente el peli negro, cortando todo tipo de objeción provenientes del castaño.

 _Te avisaré cuando haya coordinado con ella_ – dijo Seto

Mokuba se marchó dejando a Seto completamente al borde de una crisis nerviosa.

¿Cómo se supone que empezaría la conversación? Aun si se trata de una asignación del colegio de su hermano, ¿no lo tomaría ella tal vez como un pretexto por su parte para verla? Tenía que ponerle un alto a su paranoia.

Tomó su teléfono y marcó la extensión de su asistente, pidiéndole concretar una cita con la castaña a nombre de Mokuba. Debía admitir que no hubiera logrado hacer esa llamada, por lo que pidió la ayuda a su secretaria quien inmediatamente contactó a la joven bailarina, la cual se quedo muy desconcertada pero aliviada de saber que era Mokuba quién quería verla y no cierto joven de ojos azules, aunque no podía negar sentir cierta desilusión a la vez.

La asistente de Kaiba se comunicó con el dándole los datos brindados por Tea, quién concedió una cita para las 3pm, cuando sus clases terminaban.

Seto tomó las llaves de su auto y salió de su despacho para buscar a Mokuba, con quien almorzaría, para luego ir a ver a la castaña.

Tea estaba algo intrigada respecto a la llamada que recibió por parte de la secretaria de Seto, aunque si bien es cierto la cita que pedía era para Mokuba, sentía que algo no estaba bien.

Sin darle más vueltas al asunto ya que tenía a sus alumnos en mitad de la práctica, siguió con las lecciones. Miró el reloj ubicado en la pared frente a ella y marcaban las 2.45pm, solo faltaban 15 minutos antes de que Mokuba llegara.

Dio las últimas indicaciones y decidió mostrar unos cuantos pasos nuevos a la coreografía que estaban practicando para un concurso interno que organizaba la academia. Los ganadores serían quienes representarían a dicha casa de estudio en un concurso nacional.

Admitía que todo quedaba mejor de lo que pensaba y los chicos a su cargo, estaban poniéndole mucho empeño.

Eran las 2.50pm, diez minutos antes de la hora pactada, Seto y Mokuba ingresaban a la academia de baile, era un lugar bastante sofisticado y mostraba mucha clase. Se dirigieron al lobby ubicado a pocos metros de la puerta donde una amable señorita les indicó donde encontrar a la Profesora Masaki.

Fue entonces cuando luego una canción bastante contagiosa y muy intensa resonaba cerca de donde ellos estaban parados. Y allí la vio, en toda su majestuosidad, bailando libremente como si no existiera nadie más.

Tea se movía excepcionalmente, era como si no existiera gravedad a su alrededor, todo su cuerpo se movía ágil al compás de la canción. Tanto ellos como los jóvenes frente a ella, estaban impactados. No se podía esperar menos de ella.

La canción terminó y con ello Tea hizo una pose de cierre, ocasionando que los allí presentes las aplaudieran con asombro.

Mokuba no dudó en mirar la cara de sorpresa que mostraba Seto, quien no dejaba de mirarla.

 _Impresionante, ¿verdad Seto?_ – comentó su hermano alejándose de él para luego llamar a la susodicha quien al notar la presencia del joven volteó su mirada hacía el.

Tea estaba guardando sus cosas cuando la conocida voz de Mokuba la llamaba y grande, pero muy GRANDE fue su sorpresa al ver que no solo estaba el muchacho peli negro sino también "Seto".

" _¡Rayos…!"_ – la castaña estaba aturdida al verlo parado frente a ella, a solo unos pasos, sintiendo que su rostro se enrojecía.

 _¡Tea bailas de una manera excepcional!_ – Mokuba corrió hacia ella y la saludo amenamente, recibiendo el mismo saludo por parte de ella.

Seto tuvo que fingir indiferencia para que ocultará su incomodidad frente a la chica, quien trataba de no cruzar miradas con él, estaba demasiado "avergonzada".

 _Hola Masaki_ – susurró escuetamente Seto tratando de lucir natural.

 _Hola…_ \- la castaña carraspeó un poco tratando de aclarar su voz, la cual se tornó un poco ronca ante la sola presencia de Seto, y más aún cuando las imágenes de la noche pasada empezaron a cruzar por su mente, provocando que un intenso calor empezara a emanar de su vientre.

Un pequeño momento incómodo se hizo entre ambos hasta que agradecidos, Mokuba interrumpió explicando a la joven lo que necesitaba.

 _Claro Mokuba, tengo muchos folletos y revistas que podrían servirte para que expliques mejor el tema que vas a exponer, es muy amplio, pero con esto será más que suficiente_ – tal cual le dijo Mokuba, la muchacha jamás se negaría a ayudar a alguien y era una de las cosas que más resaltaban de ella.

Tanto Tea como Mokuba estaban tan enfrascados en la conversación que Seto pudo admirar detenidamente sus facciones. Su cabello estaba un poco mas largo de lo normal, y se notaba por la coleta que lo sostenía. Bajo un poco más su mirada y la camiseta de hombro caído que llevaba puesta, lo dejaba ver claramente uno de ellos y parte de la naciente de sus hermosos pechos.

Luego se percató del pequeño short que tenía puesto, mostrando así sus esbeltas piernas, las cuales pudo besar y recorrer a su antojo. Tuvo que recriminarse así mismo ya que al recordar aquella candente noche empezó a sentir que cierta parte de su cuerpo empezaba a despertarse.

" _Demonios…"_ – se dijo el muchacho para sí.

De repente se paró del asiento donde Tea les había pedido ocupar mientras ella le explicaba a Mokuba parte de su conocimiento.

 _Hermano, ¿esta todo bien?_ – fue Mokuba quien pudo notar el extraño comportamiento de su hermano.

 _Solo iré a los servicios higiénicos…_ \- se excusó el joven saliendo intempestivamente.

Tea se quedó callada y confusa, no estaba segura de lo que le había sucedido a Seto, pero sabía muy bien que el tampoco estaba del todo contento con aquella visita inesperada.

Seto llegó a los servicios higiénicos los cuales estaban a la vuelta de donde estaban su hermano y Tea. Abrió la llave del agua fría y de inmediato cubrió su cabeza con ella.

Era increíble ver lo que su imaginación y el cuerpo de la muchacha podían causarle. Pero tenía que admitir que sino fuera por su hermano, tal vez habría tomado a la joven en aquel lugar y sin miramiento alguno la hubiera hecho suya nuevamente.

Se quedó allí un momento más, calmando su ansia de hacer alguna estupidez que pudiera arruinar su fachada de tipo serio. Cuando se sintió mas tranquilo, salió del lugar y volvió junto con los otros dos jóvenes quienes parecían esperarlo.

 _¿Terminaste?_ – preguntó mordazmente el castaño dejando a Mokuba desconcertado.

 _¡Si,.! ¡Tea ha sido de gran ayuda!_ – Mokuba tomó todo lo que la muchacha le brindó. La joven sonrió al ver la emoción en le rostro del peli negro.

 _Perfecto, entonces ya podemos irnos, tengo algunas cosas más por hacer_ – comento Seto dándose media vuelta.

 _Lo se hermano, dame unos minutos_ – pidió el menor - _¿Tea podrías enseñarme alguna coreografía sencilla para presentar junto con mi informe final?_ – preguntó Mokuba dejándola sorprendida.

 _Ehmm…seria genial_ – contestó la castaña sorprendida por dicho pedido.

 _Si te parece bien, sería mas conveniente para mí que practicáramos en nuestro departamento…porque quisiera que sea el elemento sorpresa al final de mi informe_ – Tea quería que el suelo se la tragara en aquel momento. ¿Cómo podía volver a aquel lugar?

 _Yo…bueno…_ \- no estaba segura sobre qué hacer.

 _Tal vez Masaki este muy ocupada para tus tontas peticiones Mokuba_ – Seto tampoco pudo ocultar su asombro.

 _Lo siento Tea, no quise incomodarte_ …- se disculpó el muchacho dejándose notar afligido.

 _Descuida Mokuba, te ayudaré con la coreografía, ¿tienes mi número cierto?_ _Mándame un mensaje con el tuyo y coordinamos que día estoy disponible ¿sí?_ – ella no pudo negarse, estimaba mucho al joven, lo quería como a un pequeño hermano.

Seto se quedo admirado al escuchar las palabras de Tea. Significaba que volvería a verla y nuevamente en su departamento. Definitivamente las cosas se estaban saliendo de control y más aún ahora que se vieran seguido.

Terminada la conversación ambos jóvenes se despidieron dejando a Tea en la academia.

" _Yo y mi gran bocota…"_ – pensó la muchacha suspirando con pesadez. Pero no había marcha atrás, se lo prometió a Mokuba y debía cumplirlo, aunque ello significara verle la cara a Seto Kaiba.

Agarró su maletín del suelo y se encaminó rumbo a la salida, para luego ir al parqueo y subirse a su coche.

Este día había sido bastante sorpresivo y estaba completamente agotada. Desde aquel encuentro desagradable con Yugi y el no tan desagradable pero sorpresivo encuentro con Seto.

Aunque quisiera negarlo, notó al joven vestido con un conjunto semi formal, que lo hacían ver sexy. Estaba de más decir que Seto no le era indiferente, y luego de haberse acostado con él, algo que no podía dejar de hacer ahora, era admirar su persona.

Una cosa debía admitir…Seto era un gran amante en la cama y aunque se lo reprochara miles de veces, definitivamente había disfrutado de aquella noche con él castaño.

" _Tea…tienes que ser fuerte"_ – pensó la oji azul. Lo único que debía de hacer ahora, era intentar evadirlo durante su visita a Mokuba para así evitar cualquier tipo de "tentación" que pudiera obligarla a arrepentirse por el resto de su vida.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Aquí llego con el segundo capítulo de esta historia, espero haya sido de su total agrado. No olviden dejar sus reviews! Gracias de antemano.**_

 _ **Agradecimientos. -**_

 _ **Usagi moonie, *-* muchas gracias por el review, me alegra que te gustara la historia. Hace mucho quise publicar sobre esta pareja pero como que la idea no cuajaba hasta ahora jaja. Y si, creo que todos merecen tener un fic de este tipo. Espero que también disfrutes de esta nueva actualización.**_


	3. Sentimientos

_**Hola! De regreso con el tercer capítulo de esta historia. Espero este capítulo también sea de su agrado.**_

 _ **Que lo disfruten.**_

 _ **Declaimer: Los personajes de Yugioh no me pertenecen, ellos son del grandioso Kazuki Takahashi.**_

 ******* **Sentimientos** *******

Abrió los ojos lentamente al sentir el contacto de la luz solar entrando por su ventana. Fijó su vista en el pequeño reloj digital ubicado al costado de su cama y este marcaba las 5am, aún era demasiado temprano para levantarse, ya que su horario de trabajo empezaba a las 8am.

Seto decidió cambiar de posición y tratar de conciliar el sueño, pero le fue casi imposible, de repente su mente voló a aquel día cuando las cosas con Tea llegaron mas lejos de lo que alguna vez imagino.

 _ *****Flash back*****_

 _Durante un día normal de labores, Seto recibió la llamada de un inversionista de la empresa quien había invertido en una discoteca muy moderna, y le pidió que viniera a la inauguración y fuera su invitado principal._

 _La idea no le agradó mucho al castaño, ya que el no era un hombre al que le gustara ese tipo de vida nocturna, sin embargo, decidió aceptar la invitación con un mero hecho de negocios._

 _Fue entonces cuando, en mitad de mañana, escuchó comentarios de algunos conocidos que los amigos de Yugi Mouto, Joey Wheeler y su hermana preparaban una visita a dicho lugar ya que deseaban celebrar el compromiso de la joven con Tristan._

 _Luego de oír aquello significaba una sola cosa para él, ver a Tea. Estaba de más decir que desde hacía un tiempo sus sentimientos por ella habían cambiado._

 _Por alguna razón, su punto de vista por aquella muchacha dio un giro de 360 grados, especialmente desde aquella vez cuando la tomaron de rehén junto a su hermano menor, y ella cuidó de él sin importarle su propia seguridad. Pudo darse cuenta de la calidad de persona que era, siempre la creyó alguien superficial e inclusive algo "tonta", pero en realidad ella era todo lo contrario._

 _Desde aquel momento todo cambió, cada vez que la veía, su corazón se aceleraba de sobremanera. De vez en cuando veía en las noticias algunos comentarios sobre su persona, ya que se había convertido en una celebridad y era muy reconocida en la ciudad, e inclusive en el extranjero, pero sin embargo ella seguía mostrando ese perfil humilde que tanto la destacaba._

 _Y entonces esa noche fue cuando ni en sus más locos sueños creyó que podría tenerla para sí. Recordó llegar a dicho lugar cerca de la media noche, había demasiada gente ansiosa por entrar, muchos fotógrafos tratando de obtener la primicia y más aun con tantos invitados reconocidos, incluyéndolo._

 _Lo hicieron entrar por una puerta especial, donde no había demasiado barullo y lo esperaba el dueño del lugar. Conversaron por un buen rato acerca de negociaciones futuras e inversiones, pero luego lo dejo para que pudiera "divertirse" mientras su socio daba inició a la inauguración de la discoteca, la cual no se veía tan mal._

 _Agradeció ser uno de los VIP, puesto que su ubicación en el segundo piso, donde había una pequeña sala especial, le dejaba ver ampliamente todo el lugar. Estaba algo aburrido ya que no tenía pareja y aun si la tuviera se hubiera sentido igual._

 _De repente, decidió ir por un par de tragos a la barra principal de la discoteca, y cuando llegó allí, vio a Tea completamente sola. Cuando se acercó a ella, notó el vestuario de la joven, que resaltaba muy bien su figura._

 _Llevaba puesto un short negro muy ceñido, una blusa de encaje del mismo color y unas sandalias taco aguja con pulsera. Podría decirse que era un look muy sensual._

 _De pronto el castaño notó que la joven estaba con la mirada perdida como si pensara en algo que la molestaba y llevaba en la mano una copa de lo que parecía una margarita a medio terminar. No estaba seguro de lo que debía hacer, ya que no se veía muy "animada" que digamos._

 _Vaya sorpresa Masaki…no sabía que te gustaba venir a estos lugares – le dijo él tratando de romper el hielo._

 _La joven volteó a verlo cuando escuchó su voz, y la sorprendida fue ella cuando vio al mismísimo Seto Kaiba en una discoteca._

 _Creo que eso debería decirlo yo… ¿Qué haces aquí Seto? – preguntó ella saliendo de su asombro._

 _Uno de mis socios es dueño de este lugar y me invitó – dijo con parsimonia tratando de lucir despreocupado._

 _Entiendo…- dijo Tea sorbiendo lo último que quedaba del trago._

 _¿Deseas otro? – preguntó Seto al notar la copa vacía._

 _Ella solo asintió sin decir nada, cosa que lo estaba molestando. Luego de pedir un par de bebidas mas para los dos, decidió ir directo al grano._

 _Entonces… ¿está todo bien? – decidió ser directo, pero sin lucir preocupado._

 _Tea suspiró con resignación, tenía que admitir que se sentía muy ofuscada, por lo que necesitaba desfogar su ira y como todos sus amigos la estaban pasando bien, no quería aguarles la noche por culpa de su estúpido ex, quien, sin miramientos, fue a la fiesta con su nueva novia, sin siquiera tener en cuenta sus sentimientos, obligándola a retirarse e ir a la barra donde podría decir, se sentía más cómoda._

 _¡Oh si, todo maravilloso! ¡Felicita a ese socio tuyo, el lugar esta genial! – pudo notar el tono sarcástico en la voz de la joven._

 _Si claro…si no deseas contármelo, está bien - Seto no quería ser descortés ni mucho menos parecer como una vieja chismosa, por lo que simplemente decidió guardar silencio y disfrutar de su whisky._

 _Tea solo suspiró con amargura, ya que en aquel instante no deseaba hablar de lo sucedido con Yugi, antes de que empezara la fiesta. De pronto una música muy conocida y animada se escuchó llamando su total atención y provocando que los allí presentes emitieran un sonido de algarabía._

 _La pista de baile estaba repleta, y más de uno comenzó a bailar dicha canción con mucho énfasis._

 _¡Ven conmigo, bailemos! – Tea se levantó de su asiento y sin siquiera preguntarle si estaba de acuerdo, tomó una de sus manos y lo llevó con ella._

Usher (yeah man)  
So we back in the club  
With our bodies rockin' from side to side (side to side)  
Thank God the week is done  
I feel like a zombie goin' back to life (back to life)  
Hands up, and suddenly we all got our hands up  
No control of my body  
Ain't I seen you before?  
I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes

 _Ya en la pista de baile, ella se movía al compas de la canción primero de forma lenta, luego aumentaba el ritmo tal cual la música lo hacía._

'Cause baby tonight,  
The D-J got us falling in love again  
Yeah, baby tonight,  
The D-J got us falling in love again  
So dance, dance,  
Like it's the last,  
Last night of your life, life  
Gon' get you right  
'Cause baby tonight,  
The D-J got us falling in love again

 _Seto trataba de llevar el ritmo…o eso creía, bailar no era exactamente su pasatiempo favorito y honestamente se sentía algo incómodo._

Keep downing drinks like there's  
No tomorrow there's just right  
Now, now, now, now, now, now

Gonna set the roof on fire  
Gonna burn this mother fucker  
Down, down, down, down, down, down

Hands up, when the music drops  
We both put our hands up  
Put your hands on my body  
Swear I seen you before  
I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes

 _Tea contorneaba su figura con naturalidad, como si ella fuera la música en persona, estaba impresionado de sus dotes artísticos._

'Cause baby tonight,  
The D-J got us falling in love again  
Yeah, baby tonight,  
The D-J got us falling in love again  
So dance, dance,  
Like it's the last,  
Last night of your life, life  
Gonna get you right  
'Cause baby tonight,  
The D-J got us falling in love again

 _Seto se movía de un lado a otro tratando de no quedar en ridículo. De pronto la castaña lo sacó de sus pensamientos._

 _¡Vamos Seto…se que puedes hacer algo mejor! – la joven colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del susodicho, quien no pudo evitar reaccionar con sorpresa y sonrojarse._

 _¿Desde cuando ella le daba órdenes? Es más… ¿desde cuándo lo llamaba por su "nombre"? Seto no estaba seguro de como responder a eso, pero aquellas margaritas estaban haciendo efecto en la muchacha._

Usher, don't lie  
Hear no evil, or speak no evil, or see no evil  
Get it baby? Hope you catch that like T-O  
That's how we roll, my life is a movie, and you just TIVO  
Mami got me twisted' like a dreadlock  
She don't wrestle but I got her in a headlock  
Yabadabadoo make her bedrock mami on fire, (psh) so red hot  
Bada bing bada boom Mr. Worldwide as I step in the room  
I'm a hustler baby, but that you knew, and tonight it's just me and you

 _Decidió simplemente seguirle el juego y posó sus brazos en la estrecha cintura_ _de ella, quien al notar esto le sonrió pícaramente. Tea así mismo acerco su cuerpo al del Ceo, sintiendo como sus cuerpos rozaban, en un baile que era casi erótico._

'Cause baby tonight, the D-J got us falling in love again  
Yeah, baby tonight, the D-J got us falling in love again  
So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life  
Gon' get you right

'Cause baby tonight, the D-J got us falling in love again  
Yeah, baby tonight, the D-J got us falling in love again  
So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life  
Gonna get you right

'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
Yeah, thank you D-J

 _El clímax de la canción llegaba y con ella también la melodía, ambos jóvenes estaban tan sumergidos en ellos mismos, que pasaron unos minutos antes de que pudieran percatarse de que solo quedaban ellos en la pista de baile. Fue un baile muy intenso, lleno de sensaciones muy agradables y placenteros para los dos, tanto Seto como Tea decidieron volver a la barra y pedir unos tragos más._

 _Se quedaron un buen rato allí conversando de algunas cosas triviales, algo que le causo un sentimiento extraño a ambos, ya que nunca habían tenido dicha interacción._

 _¿Se puede saber quién te llevará a casa? – Seto perdió la cuenta de cuantos tragos habían bebido, pero ya sentía el efecto de ellos en su persona._

 _Pues YO sola…- dijo con mucho énfasis mientras terminaba de beber otra copa._

 _Debes estar bromeando…no te irás así, déjame acompañarte – el castaño inmediatamente le quitó la copa y, sacó su celular e hizo una llamada rápida._

 _¿Qué haces? ¡Aún es temprano, divirta...monos un poco más! – la voz de Tea sonaba muy diferente, estaba teniendo problemas al vocalizar._

 _¡Son las 4am Masaki…nos vamos! – había perdido completamente la noción del tiempo. Su plan había sido el de quedarse solo una hora a lo mucho, pero luego de encontrarse con la castaña, todo eso cambió4_

 _Unos minutos después su celular sonó de nuevo indicándole que su chofer había llegado a recogerlos. Seto tomo a Tea por la cintura y sin darle tiempo a reclamos la saco._

 _No seas aguafiestas Seto…volvamos…solo un momentito mas ¿sí? – la joven comenzó a hacer pucheros tratando de convencer al castaño quien hacía caso omiso a su pedido._

 _Es muy tarde ya Masaki, debo llevarte a tu casa – contestó cortantemente el muchacho._

 _Con esfuerzo logró meterla en el coche, ya que la joven no podía moverse con normalidad debido al alcohol. Luego de lograr su cometido, él también ingreso al coche y su chofer emprendió la marcha._

 _Señor Kaiba, ¿A dónde nos dirigimos? – preguntó el hombre de gafas negras._

 _Es cierto…déjame preguntarle a la Srta. Masaki – por estar tan distraído, había olvidado preguntarle a su acompañante la dirección de su domicilio._

 _Seto volteó hacía la joven para poder preguntarle, sin embargo, ella estaba dormida._

 _Masaki…-susurró el Ceo tratando de despertarla – Masaki despierta…- intentó una vez más tocándole el hombro sin éxito – Vayamos a casa… - no había otra opción y no tenía caso tratar de despertarla, puesto que estaba profundamente dormida._

 _Eran casi las 4.30am cuando llegaron a su departamento, con mucho cuidado y con ayuda del chofer pudieron bajar a la castaña. Seto la llevaba cargada en sus brazos y se sintió algo raro teniéndola tan cerca._

 _Llegó al elevador con sumo cuidado, evitando causarle alguna molestia a la muchacha. Se abrieron las puertas y trató de ser sigiloso, no deseaba que su hermano o alguno de los empleados reparara en su presencia a esa hora._

 _¿Dónde estamos? – de repente la suave voz de la joven lo sorprendió._

 _Te traje a mi departamento – contesto en un susurro el muchacho._

 _Caminaba lo más rápido que podía para llegar a su habitación para que nos los oyeran, quiso dejar a la joven en la habitación de huéspedes, pero se encontraba un poco más lejos y al estar tan fatigado ya no tenía fuerzas para llegar, por lo que simplemente optó dejarla dormir en su habitación._

 _Con esfuerzo logró abrir la puerta frente a él, y lo primero que hizo fue depositar a la chica en su cama, quién al instante se retiró las sandalias. Seto se sentó para poder descansar un poco los brazos, los cuales estaban algo entumecidos._

 _Que cómoda es tu cama…huele tan bien- comentó la castaña abrazando una almohada. Seto volteó a verla y no pudo evitar sentirse extasiado al verla allí, tan sumisa y hermosa._

 _Ya duérmete Masaki…te daré una camiseta para que te la coloques- le dijo él intentando no mostrarse nervioso._

 _¿Dormiré en tu cama? – pregunto la joven._

 _Así es… - contestó el Ceo buscando dicha prenda en su armario._

 _¡Qué caballero...! ¿y donde dormirás tu? – dijo en son de broma, apoyándose sobre los codos para mirarlo._

 _Yo dormiré en el sofá que ves frente a ti Masaki…no te hagas ideas erróneas – explicó el castaño algo sulfurado -_

 _Pero…- la castaña rechistó – no quiero dormir sola…- volvió a hacer otro puchero._

 _¡Tu duermes sola en tu casa Masaki…! - Seto se estaba desesperando._

 _¡No es así! Tengo un peluche al cual abrazo para sentirme más cómoda – refutó ella, sobre parándose en la cama, pero al no tener estabilidad estuvo a punto de caerse, no obstante, el castaño hábilmente pudo atraparla a tiempo._

 _El quedó encima de su cuerpo, sintiendo su respiración rozar su rostro. Podía ver aquellos hechizantes ojos azules que le provocaban un "no sé qué". Aquello no le parecía para nada incómodo, de hecho, se sentía bien. Aceptaba que algo dentro de ella era diferente hacía el castaño, pero no sabía de qué se trataba._

 _Por su parte él miraba sus finas facciones y como si hubiera cobrado vida por si sola, una de sus manos empezó a recorrerlas, llegando hasta los labios de la joven, acariciándolos suavemente provocando que ella sin querer pegara su cuerpo aún más ante aquella sensación tan agradable._

 _Tal vez esa acción y los tragos fueron el detonante para que él se abalanzara sobre aquellos carnosos labios rosa, los cuales besó con ímpetu y por parte de ella la respuesta fuera igual o tal vez mucho más intensa._

 _Seto…- gimió la muchacha entre besos al sentir las manos de él acariciarla._

 _De pronto todo dejo de tener sentido, y su cordura se fue al tacho de la basura junto con su sentido común._

 _Recordó quitarle la blusa y el brasier primero, para luego deleitarse con sus perfectos y redondos pechos, los cuales degustó sin miramientos y bueno después de eso, hicieron muchas cosas más._

 _ *****End flashback*****_

El despertador sonó sonsacándolo de aquel sueño húmedo, que le había provocado una gran erección.

 _¡Rayos,,!,_ \- el Ceo no podía creer lo que esa muchacha le causaba. Aquella noche se dejó llevar por el deseo, dejo que sus sentimientos mandaran en lugar de su cabeza y realmente eso le frustraba.

Automáticamente colocó una mano en la erección, estaba tan duro que dolía, por lo que decidió "autoayudarse" para bajar el calor de aquella zona.

Cuando recordaba todo lo que hicieron en su cama, cada gemido, cada caricia y la forma en como ella se había entregado, su excitación incrementaba. Su mano aumentaba la velocidad, y él reprimía sus propios gemidos.

 _¡oh…Tea! -_ Finalmente sintió el orgasmo llegar mientras pensaba en ella, y se corrió, liberando así la excitación que sentía.

 _Que denigrante…_ – se dijo así mismo, no se había percatado de cuanto la deseaba. Se levantó de su cama y fue a tomar una ducha fría para acabar por completo con cualquier rastro de pasión que quedara.

Habían pasado algunos días desde que Mokuba le pidió ayudarle con su coreografía para su trabajo en la escuela y tal como quedaron, él le envió su número telefónico para que pudieran coordinar cuando empezarían con el ensayo.

Esa mañana, ella le indico que tenía disponibilidad para verlo en la tarde, obteniendo una respuesta afirmativa del muchacho.

Eran casi las 3pm cuando los ensayos con su grupo terminaron, por lo que se apresuro para llegar a tiempo a su encuentro con Mokuba. Felizmente sus vacaciones de la academia comenzaban ese día, por lo que tendría tiempo de ayudar al pelinegro con su asignación.

Estaba algo nerviosa, ya que no sabía que hacer en caso encontrara a Kaiba, después de todo durante ese tiempo, pudo recordar unos detalles más respecto a aquella noche. Tea estaba llegando al edificio y una vez en allí, un joven vestido con terno negro le informo que ya la esperaban.

Llegó a la puerta y tocó, escucho una voz masculina del otro lado que le indico lo esperar por un par de segundos. La puerta se abrió y Mokuba hacia aparición detrás de ella.

 _¡Bienvenida Tea, pasa por favor!_ – el pelinegro se hizo a un lado para dejarla entrar.

 _¡Hola Mokuba, que gusto verte!_ – la castaña le sonrió al muchacho quien la tomó de la mano.

 _Déjame llevarte al estudio donde practicaremos_ – Mokuba se mostraba muy animado a su parecer y eso la enternecía.

 _¡Excelente! –_ dijo ella, quien cautelosamente miro por los alrededores solo para asegurarse que cierto castaño no estuviera.

Unos minutos después llegaron a una gran sala de paredes blancas, y al igual que la habitación de Seto, tenía una gran vista a una parte de la ciudad. Un par de sillones color negro de cuero y una mesa de centro de vidrio, adornaban el lugar.

 _¡Vaya…!_ – susurró la muchacha sorprendida.

 _Lo sé, es uno de mis lugares favoritos cuando quiero estudiar_ – le comentó el pelinegro, acercándose a una esquina donde empotrado tenía un mueble de madera en el cual se encontraba el estéreo.

Se tomaron al menos un par de horas para decidir cual sería la canción que Mokuba presentaría en clase y obviamente elegir los pasos.

Tea le mostró un par de coreografías básicas que podrían ser de su agrado, y el muchacho se decidió por una que era un poco más "rítmica".

 _Esta semana estoy de vacaciones en la academia, si te parece bien puedo venir a la misma hora para que practiquemos los pasos que te he mostrado_ \- Tea estaba sentada en el piso para darse un respiro luego de tener una jornada tan larga.

 _¡Sería genial Tea, quiero impresionar a todos en la escuela!_ – el muchacho había quedado sorprendido con la pequeña demostración brindada por la castaña

De repente la puerta se abrió y la figura de Seto aparecía por ella. Tea sintió que su corazón se detenía en ese preciso instante.

 _Hermano, bienvenido_ – expresó Mokuba al ver a Seto entrar

Seto asintió y de pronto fijó su vista en la castaña quien, al notar su mirada, trato disimuladamente de esquivarla.

 _Hola Kaiba_ – murmuró ella.

 _Hola Masaki_ – Seto al ver su reacción no pudo evitar reírse mentalmente. Se veía muy linda cuando se sonrojaba.

 _Mokuba, creo que eso seria todo por hoy, ya tengo que irme_ – la castaña tomó su bolso y se paró – _Te pido que vayas practicando los pasos, para que sea sencillo recordarlos_ – el pelinegro asintió.

 _Te acompaño a la puerta_ – la voz de Seto la tomo desprevenida.

 _Si…gracias_ – se odiaba así misma cuando se ponía nerviosa, se sentía como una chiquilla nuevamente.

Mokuba se despidió y se disculpó por no acompañarla, pero recibió una llamada inesperada de un compañero suyo.

Seto iba delante de ella, desde esa posición podía admirar su amplia espalda, la cual tuvo el privilegio de acariciar. La joven se recriminó por pensar de esa forma y estando en aquel lugar.

" _Concéntrate Tea"_ – sintió sus mejillas arder.

Llegaron a la entrada y de repente Seto volteó hacia ella, mirándola fijamente.

 _Podemos hablar unos minutos_ – pregunto el castaño dejándola confundida.

 _¿Ahora?_ – su pregunta había sido repentina.

 _Si Masaki…ahora_ – contestó el Ceo, tomándola de la muñeca por sorpresa y llevándola a una habitación cercana. Era una oficina de tamaño mediano, el escritorio estaba hecho de vidrio y tenía un ordenador bastante moderno que le daba un look sofisticado. Esta vez, una ventana más pequeña que en las habitaciones anteriores, se mostraba detrás del mueble.

Tea estaba nerviosa, honestamente no creyó que Seto se tomaría la molestia de hablar con ella luego de lo sucedido, pero al parecer se equivocaba.

 _¿Cómo has estado?_ – le preguntó el castaño, haciendo una seña con la mano para que ella tomara asiento.

 _Pues todo bien…trabajando, ya sabes_ – quiso mostrarse despreocupada, aunque por dentro quería que se la tragara la tierra.

 _No me refería a eso Masaki…hablaba sobre la otra noche_ – Tea se quedó helada al escucharlo.

 _Yo…_ \- repentinamente el castaño quien se mantuvo a una distancia prudente, se acercó a ella quedando solo a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

 _¿Estas bien?_ – esta pregunta la dejo con la guardia baja. Realmente estaba sorprendida al saber que por algún motivo Seto se preocupaba.

 _Estuve un poco "adolorida" por algunos días, pero no es nada grave_ – contestó con algo de pena. Seto sonrió al escucharla.

 _Entiendo…_ \- sus palabras eran suaves, era como si tratara de calmar a la joven frente a él quien se notaba visiblemente ansiosa - _¿Por qué te fuiste sin avisar?_ – él la miraba con intensidad.

 _Seto yo…_ \- pero sus labios se vieron atrapados por los del muchacho, quedando en shock.

A diferencia del otro día, la sensación de aquel contacto era distinta, ya que esta vez, estaba totalmente consciente.

Seto aprovechó para ahondar más el beso y disfrutar al máximo de esa maravillosa sensación. Quería descubrir por si mismo, hasta que punto estaba liado respecto a su sentir por ella.

Tea se perdió en aquellos labios masculinos, se sentía demasiado bien. A pesar de que no deseaba detenerse, el castaño se alejó lentamente de ella, separando sus labios. Tea tenía la cara completamente roja y los ojos cerrados, su respiración estaba un poco agitada.

 _Debo irme…_ \- dijo la castaña saliendo de aquel trance. Agarró su maletín que poco antes había colocado a su lado y salió de allí.

Seto no pudo recriminarse una vez más por actuar impulsivamente, esta vez tal vez la había asustado, pero realmente quiso saber el porque lo dejó sin siquiera avisar, pero de todos modos buscaría la manera de encontrar la respuesta que tanto anhelaba saber.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **¡Y hasta aquí llega este capítulo, una vez más espero puedan disfrutarlo! Ja ne!**

 **Agradecimientos:**

 _ **Usagi moonie.- entiendo que deseabas saber que había sucedido ante todo y bueno en este capítulo se revela como fue que ambos llegaron a dicha situación, sin embargo Tea deberá contarle un poco más a Seto que sucedía con sus sentimientos aquel día. ¡Ya muy pronto lo verás! ¡Espero te guste este nuevo capítulo y espero con ansias tu review! Gracias por el apoyo**_


	4. Confesiones

_**¡Hola! De regreso con el cuarto capítulo de esta historia. La verdad es que tarde un poquitín más porque andaba algo estancada con la imaginación.**_

 _ **Que lo disfruten :D**_

 _ **Declaimer: Los personajes de Yugioh no me pertenecen, ellos son del grandioso Kazuki Takahashi.**_

 *****CONFESIONES*****

Entro a su casa rápidamente como si su vida dependiera de ello, mientras trataba de calmarse. Su corazón latía a mil por hora debido a lo ocurrido en la residencia de los Kaiba.

Poso una mano en sus labios, aun sintiendo los labios del Ceo, quien osadamente se atrevió a besarla sin su consentimiento. Su cara hervía y estaba totalmente roja.

" _pero lo disfrutaste, ¿no es así?_ "– una fastidiosa y sarcástica voz se oyó dentro de su cabeza, ocasionando que se reprochara así misma.

Tea estaba confundida, pues no estaba segura de lo que estaba sintiendo por el castaño. Hace algunos días habían estado juntos íntimamente debido a la borrachera de la fiesta, y a pesar de todo, este encuentro había sido de su agrado, pero ahora la situación cambiaba ya que ahora estaba completamente cuerda y sobria.

Sacó su celular de la cartera y marco el número de cierta rubia que tal vez en este momento ya estaba libre.

 _¡Hey nena! ¿Cómo va todo?_ – Mai respondía del otro lado de la línea.

 _¡Estoy a punto de colapsar Mai…! ¿crees que podamos vernos?_ – la rubia hizo una pausa por unos segundos.

 _¿Es sobre lo que me imagino? ok querida te veo en 1 hora donde siempre_ _¿sí?_ – ambas jóvenes colgaron. Tea de inmediato fue a ducharse y alistarse para ver a su amiga.

Tea llegó a la cafetería donde siempre iba, ya que también era muy concurrida por Mai.

La rubia ya estaba allí cuando ella llegó, se encontraba en un asiento bastante privado para que así pudieran conversar cómodamente sin ningún moro en la costa.

Tea se acercó y se sentó, mientras ordenaban, la joven castaña le iba contando lo sucedido a su amiga, quien se veía bastante sorprendida.

 _¡Vaya…así que Kaiba te beso! Quien lo diría…_ \- Mai daba un sorbo a su café mientras que Tea trataba de comer el sándwich que había ordenado.

 _¿A qué te refieres Mai? ¡ no sé porque esto me está afectando tanto!_ – la castaña se veía algo perdida.

 _Te has puesto a pensar… ¿qué tal vez sientes algo por él?_ – Tea reaccionó a las palabras de la rubia.

 _¿Sentimientos por…Kaiba?_ – la rubia movió la cabeza afirmativamente, mirándola inquisitivamente

 _¡Vamos Tea…reacciona! si esto hubiera sucedido con algún otro tipo, no estarías así…simplemente hubiera sido como si nada pasara, pero…_ \- Mai hizo una pausa mientras colocaba una mano en su mentón en forma pensativa – _con Kaiba esto te esta inquietando más de lo debido_ – finalizó la muchacha.

 _¡Eso es imposible Mai…yo no podría…!_ – pero Tea no pudo finalizar la oración.

 _¿Es porque se trata del rival de Yugi?_ – Mai se puso seria.

 _¡Claro que no! No es eso Mai…es solo que…es Kaiba_ – la castaña no supo cómo excusarse, provocando que Mai riera divertidamente.

 _¡Oh vamos cariño! Se que Kaiba no es un príncipe azul, pero no es tan malo como aparenta y lo sabes_ – Mai volvió su mirada hacia Tea, quien miraba por la ventana _– además…no creo que hubiera cuidado de ti en la fiesta si no sintiera algo, ¿no es así?_ – se hizo una pequeña pausa entre ambas.

 _Creo que necesito pensar esto más detenidamente y no ahogarme en un vaso de agua Mai…._ – la castaña se hundio un poco en su asiento.

 _Tea se honesta conmigo ¿aun sientes algo por Yugi?_ – escuchar aquel nombre le causaba gran irritación.

 _No Mai…yo ya no siento nada por él_ – Tea se notaba firme y sin titubeos, lo que hizo sentir a Mai más serena.

 _Veo que estas muy segura, me alegra_ – la rubia le sonrió.

 _Después de todo lo sucedido con Yugi, mis sentimientos por el simplemente murieron…_ \- Tea volteó a mirar a su amiga _\- fueron sus acciones las que nos llevaron a esto…_ – la castaña agacho la mirada y la posó en su plato vacío.

 _Siendo honesta aquí entre nos, él no me gradaba mucho como tu novio_ – Mai le guiño el ojo.

 _Eres cruel Mai_ …- Tea emitió una risita divertida.

 _Lo siento, pero solo digo la verdad, y no era solo yo, todos los creíamos, pero como tu estabas tan "ilusionada" con él, decidimos respetar lo que sentías_ – Mai se encogió de hombros.

 _Lo entiendo Mai, gracias, al final de todo…me di cuenta de que no estábamos destinados a estar juntos y estoy agradecida por ello_ – Tea sonaba más calmada.

 _Y yo también, me gusta más Kaiba como tu prospecto de novio_ – Mai no pudo evitar reírse ante la cara de Tea, quien se mostraba en shock.

 _¡Mai…deja de decir esas cosas!_ – Tea se ruborizó – _Creo que debemos irnos, ya es algo tarde_ – la muchacha miraba su reloj, y al notar la hora, salieron del lugar.

 _Bueno cariño, solo tomate las cosas con calma y estas se darán como debe de ser, no necesitas exasperarte_ – Mai dejó a Tea en su casa.

 _Tienes razón, creo que solo necesito tiempo_ – Mai se despidió de ella y se alejó.

" _Y necesitaré muchísimo tiempo"_ – se repitió así misma.

A la mañana siguiente, Seto ya se encontraba en su oficina, debía terminar de formalizar unos contratos antes del mediodía, pero desde anoche algo rondaba por su cabeza.

Recordó haber perdido la cordura y lanzarse sobre los labios de Tea, besándola apasionadamente. Esto fue una prueba contundente de que había perdido los estribos por esa mujer sin darse cuenta, aunque le doliera admitirlo.

Luego de firmar un par de documentos, pidió a su secretaria se los llevara para así poder tener un poco de paz y tranquilidad. Estaba tratando de pensar como la encararía cuando fuera a su edifico para seguir con las clases de Mokuba.

Le preocupaba que al final decidiera no aparecer, debido a su comportamiento el día anterior. Pero estaba demás decir cuanto había disfrutado de aquel beso, aunque no estaba de más pensar en disculparse de ser necesario.

El teléfono de su oficina sonó y su secretaria le recordaba sobre una reunión importante con uno de sus socios. Seto a regañadientes se preparó para dicho evento y salió de su oficina no sin antes pensar una última vez en la muchacha de cabello castaño.

Tea se despertó temprano aquella mañana, como estaba de vacaciones decidió salir a correr un poco, para mantenerse en forma y de paso tomar algo de aire fresco.

Mientras corría por el parque que estaba cerca a su casa, se sobre paró al ver un puesto de periódicos donde mostraban una foto de la "actual" novia de Yugi, junto con un chico que no era para nada el duelista.

Miro detenidamente la portada del diario y leyó una frase que decía "El nuevo amor de Rebecca Hawkins"

No podía salir de la impresión, y por mera curiosidad decidió comprar dicho diario para leer detenidamente la noticia que al parecer estaba causando revuelo en el ambiente de entretenimiento.

Una vez en su casa y luego de tomar una ducha, preparó el desayuno y se dispuso a leer el artículo en el cual se apreciaba a un Rebecca mostrando aires de superioridad y algo engreída.

" _Rebecca Hawkins una de las socialite más conocidas de la ciudad, quien hacía poco era pareja del famoso duelista Yugi Mouto, confirmo el rompimiento de su relación con el joven duelista, alegando falta de compatibilidad entre ambos. No obstante fuentes cercanas a Hawkins, indicaron que ella solo buscaba ganar popularidad saliendo con un pez gordo del medio para así conseguir mejores prospectos"_

Tea no salía del asombro al leer dicha noticia, pero no negaba lo mucho que le sorprendió ver una foto de Rebecca junto a un "popular" rockero, jurándose amor eterno en miles de formas, y al costado una foto de unas semanas atrás junto con Yugi saliendo de un evento importante de duelistas en el cual salían cogidos de las manos, además el muchacho había ganado dicho duelo, por lo que dedico unas palabras de agradecimiento a la rubia, quien según él era su "inspiración" y su mayor razón para siempre dar lo mejor de sí.

" _Algunos de nuestros reporteros han tratado de contactar al duelista para corroborar dicha declaración por parte de su ex, sin embargo, no hemos tenido éxito en ubicarlo."_

La joven simplemente estaba perpleja, y no podía evitar sentirse algo "feliz" de saber que definitivamente el karma existía. Si bien es cierto, no le agradaba las desdichas ajenas, este tema era diferente, puesto que ahora quien sufría las consecuencias de sus actos era Yugi.

Desde que conoció a Rebecca pudo notar cierto grado de hostilidad hacia ella, y debía admitir que el sentimiento era mutuo. No le agradó para nada, pero como ella se hizo muy "amiga" de Yugi, no podía hacer otra cosa más que ignorarla.

Estaba a punto de darle una mordida a su tostada, cuando de repente el sonido de su celular la alertó.

 _¡Tea…tienes que ver las noticias!_ – la alterada voz de Mai resonaba enérgicamente.

 _Tranquila Mai…_ \- Tea trataba de calmar a su amiga.

 _Créeme que es algo que te va a interesar…_ \- definitivamente Mai también se había enterado de lo sucedido a Yugi.

 _Si es por lo de Yugi y Rebecca, lo acabo de ver..._ – respondió la castaña intentando calmar a la rubia.

 _¡Viste…esto se llama karma mi querida amiga!_ – Mai sonaba triunfante y muy animada.

 _Lo se Mai…el tiempo me dio la razón_ – Tea dobló el periódico y lo dejo de lado.

 _Debo decir que esta noticia me alegró el día…ahora si regreso a trabajar, hablamos luego nena_ \- la rubia hizo que Tea riera por sus comentarios tan divertidos.

 _Entiendo Mai cuídate, estamos hablando_ – la castaña decidió dejar todo en orden para luego ver un poco de Tv y disfrutar su tiempo libre, si bien es cierto amaba bailar y dar clases, de vez en cuando también deseaba tener una vida normal.

En la Tv las noticias del espectáculo ya transmitían información sobre el rompimiento de Yugi y la rubia de coletas. Casi todos concordaban exactamente con lo mismo respecto al motivo de la ruptura de ambos jóvenes, sin embargo, otro programa de chismes dio a entender que Rebecca fue quien terminó la relación al haberse emparejado con el rockero quien en aquel momento gozaba de una fama muy alta, lo cual obviamente le era de ayuda para sobresalir.

Tea no pudo evitar sentir algo de pena por el muchacho de cabellos violetas, después de todo, ellos habían sido amigos por mucho tiempo y se lamento que las cosas terminaran de esa manera por culpa de una mujer que solo se aprovechaba de las personas, aunque el tenía gran culpa.

 _Viejo esto sí que está que arde… ¿Qué vas a hacer?_ – Joey leía el periódico matutino que su amigo trajo minutos antes.

 _¡No puedo creer que Rebecca dijera eso…!_ – Yugi no pudo evitar sentirse tan miserable, después de todo lo que había hecho por la rubia para hacerla feliz.

 _Veo que no le fue muy difícil hacerlo…_ \- Joey se encogió de hombros mientras seguía leyendo el artículo que ocupaba toda una página entera.

 _Gracias por el apoyo Joey…_ \- el tono sarcástico de Yugi le hizo voltear hacia él.

 _Yugi amigo, todos te alertamos sobre esta chica y tu no hiciste caso, no trates de culparnos por tus errores_ – el peli violeta se enojo ante las palabras del rubio.

 _Lo que pasa es que Uds. estaban celosos de nosotros_ – Yugi se notaba bastante alterado lo que provoco en Joey un gran fastidio.

 _¿Celosos? ¿Estas escuchándote?_ – Joey podía notar que su amigo estaba fuera de sí.

Yugi se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala, y puso ambas manos sobre su cara, cubriendo sus ojos.

 _Yugi…nadie estaba celoso de Uds., ni tampoco decíamos esto por maldad…fue todo lo contrario hermano, sabes lo mucho que te estimamos y no queríamos que esto pasara_ – el joven trataba de consolar al duelista, pero este no parecía comprender.

 _Déjame solo Joey…por favor_ – el rubio no tuvo más opción que aceptar la petición de Yugi.

 _Si nos necesitas, ya sabes dónde encontrarnos_ \- sin decir nada más salió de la residencia del oji violeta

Eran casi las 4 cuando Tea se dirigía a casa de los hermanos Kaiba, estaba bastante descansada y debía admitir que su día no había sido tan malo, aunque ahora sentía que sus nervios empezaban a brotar cuando recordó que le vería la cara a Seto.

Pero se reprendió así misma por dejarse intimidar por el Ceo, esta vez no dejaría que la tratara como una colegiala, por el contrario, le haría frente y se portaría como si nada hubiera sucedido, ni mucho menos mostrar importancia.

Llegó al edificio, fue atendida como siempre por aquel hombre vestido de negro el cual pertenecía al equipo de seguridad de Seto, y subió al ascensor.

Mokuba ya la esperaba en la sala, y así ambos se dirigieron al lugar de siempre. En esta ocasión ambos jóvenes decidieron seguir con la mayor parte de la coreografía para poder avanzar cuanto antes.

Luego de practicar por un par de horas, ambos decidieron tomar un receso mientras conversaban sobre el progreso del baile.

 _¡Estás haciendo un excelente trabajo Mokuba!_ – le felicito la castaña

 _Todo gracias a ti Tea, de lo contrario estaría perdido_ – Mokuba cogió un par de botellas de agua fría y le entrego una a la muchacha quien admiraba la vista de la ciudad.

 _Esto es realmente bello, debes estar feliz de vivir aquí –_ Tea se levantó y se acercó a las grandes ventanas frente a ella, observando como las calles de la ciudad comenzaban a encenderse.

 _Pues sí, es divertido poder observar esto todos los días_ – el peli negro de pronto recordó algo – _Oye Tea por cierto… ¿Yugi te contó lo sucedido entre él y esa chica rubia?_ – inmediatamente Tea volteó hacia Mokuba.

 _Ehm… está en todas partes_ – la joven trato de no hablar del tema.

 _¿Es decir que Yugi no te lo dijo? ¿No se supone que son amigos?_ – Mokuba no estaba la tanto de su situación con Yugi e inconscientemente saco a flote lo que quiso guardar en secreto.

 _Mokuba verás…Yugi y yo ya no hablamos_ – la castaña volvió a su lugar y se sentó.

 _Pero… ¿Por qué?_ – el joven estaba confundido, puesto que los conocía desde hace mucho y siempre habían sido tan unidos, lo cual le ocasionaba una envidia sana.

 _Pues…_ \- Tea tomó un poco de aire antes de contarle su historia – _Sali con Yugi durante un mes, en el cual solo recibí un trato muy egoísta de su parte, me ignoraba y también salía con Rebecca al mismo tiempo -_ esta confesión dejo al chico bastante sorprendido.

 _Ahora entiendo porque le paso todo esto a Yugi, no me tomes a mal, pero creo que se lo merece_ – el pelinegro le sonrió a la castaña amablemente.

 _Al final la vida pone a cada quien en su lugar Mokuba…_ \- Tea de pronto notó un ruido en la puerta, la cual se encontraba entreabierta, pero según recordaba, ella misma la cerró cuando llego.

 _¿Todo bien Tea?_ – Mokuba se fijo que la castaña estaba mirando hacia la puerta.

 _Si…no es nada_ – se quedo algo extrañada, pero decidió no darle importancia y le pidió a Mokuba seguir con el entrenamiento.

A unos pocos pasos de donde se encontraban los jóvenes, estaba Seto quien sin querer tuvo la oportunidad de escuchar la conversación entre los dos respecto a Yugi. Ahora entendía el motivo de su comportamiento tan cabizbajo en la fiesta y el porque de los chismes que últimamente circulaban entre duelistas que tenían contacto con él.

" _Pequeño insecto"_ – pensó el Ceo mientras entraba a su despacho.

Seto estaba muy molesto, siempre pensó que Yugi no era rival para él y ahora con lo que sabía mucho menos. Como era posible que fuera capaz de tratar a alguien de esa manera, mas aun cuando esa persona había estado junto a él desde siempre y en los momentos más difíciles antes de convertirse en un duelista famoso.

Definitivamente Yugi Mouto era un reverendo tonto, al haber dejado así a la muchacha por una mujer convenida. Sin embargo, de algo estaba agradecido y era que ahora nadie iba a detenerlo para obtener el amor de Tea.

Tea se despidió de Mokuba, bajo al estacionamiento del edifico y fue en busca de su auto, se le hizo extraño no ver a Seto ese día, no supo cómo explicarlo, pero ese sentimiento era como de nostalgia, como si lo extrañara.

Entró al auto y poso la cabeza en el asiento, eran casi las 7pm y se quedo unos minutos pensando sobre que era todo ese embrollo dentro de sí.

 _Sera que yo…. ¿realmente siento algo por Seto?_ – fue el pensamiento que cruzo por su mente antes de emprender la marcha rumbo a su casa.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **¡Y hasta aquí llega este capítulo, una vez más espero puedan disfrutarlo! Ja ne!**

 **Agradecimientos:**

 _ **Usagi moonie. - Bueno habrás visto lo que paso con Yugi por andar portándose mal…y sobre todo que a Tea le agradó mucho que Yugi sufra un poco. Muchas gracias por el constante apoyo. ¡Un beso!**_

 _ **Bertha: ¡gracias por el review! Espero leas este capítulo también, ya que se pone más interesante.**_

 _ **P.D: ¡tu nombre es como el de mi hija! :D**_


	5. Pasion

_**¡Hola! ¡De regreso con el quinto capítulo de esta historia, que por cierto tiene lemon! Que lo disfruten :D**_

 _ **Declaimer: Los personajes de Yugioh no me pertenecen, ellos son del grandioso Kazuki Takahashi.**_

 *****Pasión*****

El despertador comenzó a sonar, sacándola así de su profundo sueño, sus vacaciones habían legado a su fin lo que significaba el regreso a sus clases de baile.

Tea se tomó un par de minutos antes de levantarse y tomar un baño, si bien es cierto que la semana libre fue algo muy reparador, por otro lado, extrañaba ir y enseñar, lo cual era que le apasionaba.

La castaña se vistió rápidamente y fue directamente a desayunar a su lugar favorito, ya que podía pensar con tranquilidad y era lo que necesitaba ahora. Recordaba las palabras de su amiga Mai diciéndole que no se afligiera y lo tomara con calma, pero sin embargo tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados, además de tener contacto seguido con Seto lo que le ocasionaba más confusión.

Faltaban unos días más antes de la presentación de Mokuba, y el muchacho le pidió encarecidamente ir a practicar con juntos la coreografía aprendida, solo para saber que todo estaba conforme, a lo cual ella no pudo negarse, pero así mismo también era una excusa para poder ver a cierto Ceo, quien casualmente siempre se la pasaba llegando intempestivamente para "ver" si todo estaba en orden.

Un suspiro salió sin querer de sus labios, dejándola sorprendida, por lo que la muchacha solo optó por cubrir su boca. ¿Pensar en el castaño provocaba dicha acción en ella? Definitivamente debía buscar la manera de saber lo que pasaba, o no estaría serena.

Terminado el desayuno y viendo que faltaban 15 minutos para que empezaran sus clases, la castaña salió del lugar rumbo a la academia, sin percatarse de que alguien la miraba desde cierta distancia.

El día paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y Tea sentía que su cuerpo estaba algo adolorido, tal vez el estrés estaba haciendo mella. Después de todo pronto se llevaría a cabo el concurso de grupos y deseaba realmente que su equipo ganara para que así sus alumnos fueran capaces de obtener el preciado premio.

Verificó la hora en su reloj y eran casi las 5pm, por lo que debía irse para ir al departamento de los Kaiba y un pequeño hormigueo se hizo presente en su estómago.

 _¡Rayos Tea, concéntrate!_ – se recriminó a si misma

A los pocos minutos ya estaba llegando a la residencia de los jóvenes, como siempre un guardia de seguridad le saludaba la ingresar.

Llegó al salón donde practicaba con Mokuba de costumbre y se dio con la ligera sorpresa de que el muchacho no se encontraba en dicho lugar. Decidió esperarlo ya que tal vez estaría retrasado con algún asunto de la escuela, y entonces tomó asiento.

Se quedo mirando fijamente a través del ventanal de aquel enorme salón y simplemente decidió disfrutar de la vista. De repente la puerta se abrió, provocando que la joven reaccionara.

 _Mokuba te estaba espe…._ – la joven no pudo terminar la frase ya que quien estaba parado frente a ella no era Mokuba.

 _Lo siento Masaki, mi hermano tuvo un pequeño inconveniente en le colegio y va a demorar más de la pensado_ – la castaña estaba sin habla, era como si su voz se hubiera esfumado. - _¿Me estas escuchando?_ – dijo el Ceo al notar el silencio de la joven.

 _Si, yo entendí…. es decir que no necesito esperarlo ¿cierto?_ – le respondió ella aclarando su garganta.

 _Si deseas esperarlo, esta bien, yo no me opongo, pero no se cuanto más tardara_ – le dijo Seto acercándose a ella.

 _Creo que puedo esperar un poco más_ – susurró ella sintiendo que sus mejillas se ponían rojas.

Seto decidió sentarse a su lado, ocasionando que los latidos de su corazón se convirtieran en una revolución.

 _¿Deseas algo de beber o comer?_ – pregunto tranquilamente el castaño

 _Solo algo de beber estaría bien_ – dijo la joven tratando de sonar calmada, aunque por dentro su mente y cuerpo estuvieran a punto de colapsar por la sola presencia del Ceo.

El castaño se levanto y cerca del sofá había una pared contaba con un pequeño botón casi imperceptible a la vista, pero que, al presionarlo, giraba automáticamente para dejar a la vista un hermoso y abarrotado bar, el cual contaba con muchas botellas, de varios colores y tamaños.

 _Vaya… -_ susurró la oji azul al ver la tecnología con la cual contaban en aquel lugar.

 _Créeme, esto no es nada, el que tengo en mi habitación es mucho más grande_ – le respondió el castaño con orgullo.

La castaña hizo una mueca de molestia, a veces le desagradaba cuando Kaiba era algo petulante, pero decidió ignorarlo, aunque al haber recordado la "habitación" del Ceo sintió que los colores se le subieron al rostro nuevamente. Fue entonces cuando el muchacho posó un vaso frente a ella.

 _¿Qué es esto?_ – preguntó la castaña de forma desconfiada.

 _Solo es un Martini, espero sea de tu agrado Masaki_ – respondió el Ceo sentándose nuevamente junto a ella.

 _¿Martini? Pensé que me invitarías refresco o algo por el estilo_ – comentó ella al castaño.

 _No especificaste que tipo de bebida deseabas, solo tómatelo_ – inquirió él

Ella quiso refutar, pero Seto tenía un buen punto, ya que ella jamás le dijo que tipo de bebida quería, pero a su vez él tampoco le preguntó cuál deseaba. Sin poder hacer nada, la joven decidió beber lo que le ofreció el joven frente a ella, debía admitir que estaba muy bueno.

Nuevamente se formó un silencio incómodo entre ambos, ya que ninguno empezaba la conversación. Un ligero sonido repicó desde el pantalón de Seto, quien, al notarlo, sacó su celular y luego de mirarlo por unos segundos se dirigió a Tea.

 _Es un mensaje de Mokuba, me dice que tardara un poco más, si es posible que lo esperes, dice que su celular esta fallando y todos sus números de contacto han desaparecido, por ese motivo me escribe a mí, pidiéndome que me disculpe contigo en su nombre_ – Tea se encogió de hombros, al escuchar el mensaje, después de todo no era culpa del muchacho.

 _No hay problema, igual mañana puedo venir mas temprano luego de practicar con mi grupo_ – dijo la castaña provocando cierta curiosidad en el Ceo.

 _Puedo preguntarte algo…_ \- la muchacha se quedo intrigada, pero movió la cabeza en señal afirmativa - _¿Cuántos alumnos diriges?_ – a la castaña se le hizo raro el repentino interés del joven.

 _Bueno por clase suelo tener aproximadamente 20 alumnos, trato de no aglomerar demasiada gente, aunque mis clases siempre paran llenas…_ \- hizo una pausa al notar la mirada fija de Seto en sus labios cuando hablaba _– sin embargo en estos momentos tengo un grupo especial a cargo que competirá en un concurso dentro de dos semanas y si ganamos, representaremos a la academia en un concurso a nivel nacional que no dará la oportunidad de viajar al extranjero y grabar un video con un artista famoso_ – dijo muy emocionada.

 _Ya veo…-_ dicha información le era bastante útil al castaño.

 _Bueno se que Mokuba tardara, así que me iré a casa…_ \- la castaña estuvo a punto de levantarse, pero las manos de Seto se posaron en su rostro, dejándola en shock.

No estaba segura si era por el alcohol, o el ambiente, pero sintió que la temperatura del lugar subía. Los dedos del joven empezaron a recorrer cada centímetro de él, y finalmente se posaron en sus labios, acariciándolos con ímpetu.

Tea no pudo evitar cerrar lo ojos ante la sensación y emitir un pequeño suspiro, lo cual desencadeno una serie de hechos que no creyó sucederían.

Sintió el aliento de él rozando su cara y cuando menos se lo espero, los labios de el ya estaban tocando los suyos en un suave beso.

Su mente se quedo en blanco, como en modo "desconectado" sin saber exactamente que hacer, pero no era necesario que se esforzara puesto que el Ceo empezó a mover sus labios contra los de ella, haciendo de ese suave beso uno más apasionado.

De repente ella estaba recostada en el sillón y Seto encima de ella, sintiendo completamente la calidez del cuerpo masculino. Luego de esto, una mano del joven descendió hasta llegar a su muslo derecho que estaba descubierto, ya que ella usaba un short deportivo, entonces lo acarició tenuemente ocasionando ligeras cosquillas en la muchacha.

Los labios del castaño comenzaron a descender por el cuello blanquecino de Tea, dando pequeños mordiscos, que la estimulaban al punto de querer gemir, pero que evitaba con todas sus fuerzas.

 _Seto... yo..._ – Tea quería pedirle que parara, si una parte de ella realmente lo quería, pero la otra parte solo lo deseaba como aquella noche, cuando se unieron en uno solo.

 _Shhh…._ – fue lo único que pudo decir el Ceo, quien disfrutaba de aquel momento.

 _¡Mokuba llegara en cualquier momento…. nos va a ver!_ – le dijo aterrada la joven, al pensar en el hermano menor quien llegaría en cualquier instante.

Seto se levantó y tomó su mano para luego salir del salón sin decirle palabra alguna. Recorrieron un par de pasillos antes de llegar a un lugar conocido para ella… la "habitación" del joven.

 _Seto… nosotros… yo… no podemos_ – estaba utilizando la poca fuerza de voluntad que aún le quedaban.

 _Tea escucha… si tu no deseas esto tanto como yo, entonces me detendré, solo pídelo y me detendré_ – la feroz mirada azul del muchacho la dejo sin aliento, era como si quemara sus entrañas.

La castaña se quedó en total silencio mirándolo fijamente a su interlocutor, tratando de articular palabra alguna sin éxito.

 _Tomaré eso como respuesta_ – el joven abrió la puerta velozmente, atrayendo a la joven a sus brazos, para volver a besarla, esta vez con mucha mayor pasión que minutos atrás y Tea ya no ponía objeción alguna, simplemente decidió disfrutar de Seto y dejarse llevar.

La tumbo en su cama y con mucha habilidad le quito la playera blanca que llevaba puesta, dejando sus pechos expuestos solo cubiertos por el brasier.

Dirigió sus labios hasta ellos y con sus dientes bajo un lado para después comenzar a succionar sus pezones, produciendo en ella una sensación de placer indescriptible. Se mantuvo así por unos minutos más antes de hacer lo mismo con el otro pezón.

Tea se mordía los labios para no jadear tan fuerte, no estaba en sus planes que los descubrieran, aunque sabía que estando en la habitación del Ceo, nadie sería capaz de ingresar.

Entonces, una mano de él bajo nuevamente hasta su cintura, delineando su silueta en el camino, para finalmente posarse en elástico del short e introducir su mano.

La joven dio un respingo la sentir la mano intrusa tocando su intimidad, la que por cierto ya se encontraba bastante húmeda.

Seto no le dio tregua alguna y comenzó a acariciarla a través de la ropa interior para luego posar su mano dentro esta vez, haciéndola gemir esta vez con mayor ahincó.

 _¡Rayos…Seto…!_ \- murmuró la castaña al ver la cara de satisfacción del castaño.

El muchacho introdujo ahora un par de dedos, que la dejaron casi sin aire, los movió con mucha habilidad dentro y fuera, lo cual estuvo a punto de hacerla correr, pero los detuvo a tiempo.

La joven se sintió frustrada y estaba a punto de rechistar por la acción del castaño, pero entonces vio como este colocaba sus dedos en sus labios lamiendo con lujuria aquel liquido cristalino que los cubría.

 _Ya no puedo esperar más Tea…_ \- aquellas palabras sonaban más como una advertencia.

El Ceo se deshizo de su ropa y quedo solo en bóxer, dejando notar una protuberancia sobresalir de ellos. Tea posó su vista en ellos por inercia, lo cual hizo que Seto se sintiera fascinado.

 _Voy a hacerte mía Tea… solo mía_ – dicho esto, el muchacho se quitó la ropa interior dejando a la vista su miembro ya endurecido.

La castaña de pronto sintió como él se posicionaba entre sus piernas las cuales se paro con las suyas, y luego de mover su pene de arriba abajo, humedeciéndolo un poco, ingresó sin previo aviso.

Tea sintió tocar el cielo cuando el pene del joven estaba dentro de ella, se sentía demasiado bien y mucho mejor cuando empezó a moverse con audacia.

 _¡Oh por Dios… Seto!_ – Tea inclino la cabeza hacia atrás dejando que el castaño besara su cuello nuevamente, originando que otra vez sintiera aquella sensación en su vientre bajo.

 _Grita todo lo que quieras Tea… nadie nos puede oír, disfrútalo nena_ – le dijo suavemente al oído, detonando la última gota de sentido común.

Seto se introducía dentro de ella con mucho vigor, haciéndola gemir cada vez con mayor fuerza. Paró repentinamente, indicándole a la castaña que se volteara, pero estaba algo aturdida ante tanto placer que le costó un poco seguirle el ritmo, de pronto Seto tomó sus caderas por detrás y volvió a penetrarla.

En esta ocasión Tea emitió un sonido ronco, era demasiado placer para ser cierto, estaba extasiada y sentía que no podía ser más perfecto. Seto seguía envistiéndola una y otra vez, cada vez más y más fuerte. Cambiaron nuevamente de posición, en esta ocasión, Tea estaba sentada sobre él, mirándolo de frente, mientras subía y bajaba en el pene del Ceo.

Seto la sujetaba fuertemente de las caderas para poder hacer la penetración más profunda, sintió de pronto palpitar la cavidad de la castaña indicándole que estaba llegando al clímax.

Tea emitió un grito de placer, al sentir que explotaba en millones de sensaciones indescriptibles, lo cual provocó que el también se corriera, dejando a ambos completamente tumbados en la cama e inertes.

Los dos trataban de controlar su respiración y normalizarla, pero era difícil de hacer ya que le habían puesto demasiado "entusiasmo" al asunto.

 _Seto lo lamento pero debo irme, mañana debo trabajar…_ \- Tea logró recuperar el aliento.

 _Entiendo…_ \- el castaño se acomodo en la cama, observando a la joven envolver su cuerpo desnudo con una de las sábanas y dirigirse al baño.

Se quedo mirando fijamente la puerta por la cual la castaña desapareció minutos antes y debía admitir que la idea de tenerla allí con él de esa forma tan intima, provocó en él un sentimiento que nunca antes había experimentado.

Era muy claro para su persona, cuando una mujer solo le interesaba para encamarse y ya, pero con la joven todo era diferente, ya que ahora deseaba tenerla cerca y no soltarla, percibía un frio inexplicable, un sentimiento de soledad que inundaba su pecho.

El ruido de la puerta al abrirse lo sacó de sus pensamientos, la castaña tímidamente se acercó a recoger su ropa y vestirse. Seto la seguía con la mirada por toda la habitación y se veía tan tierna con las mejillas rojas.

 _Yo… me voy, que descanses…_ \- Tea no tenía cara para mirarlo a los ojos, a pesar de lo que hicieron "nuevamente" estaba roja de la vergüenza.

 _Ve con cuidado…_ \- aquellas palabras bajaron su guardia de nuevo.

 _Si… gracias, nos vemos_ \- Tea abrió la puerta y salió, no sin antes cerciorarse de que no hubiera nadie que pudiera descubrirla.

Caminó a grandes zancadas por el pasillo, llegando a la sala de prácticas y agradeció que no hubiera nadie, por lo que cogió su bolso el cual olvidó allí.

Se dirigió hacia el ascensor, sintiéndose finalmente relajada, miró su reloj para ver la hora y este marcaba las 8pm

 _¿Qué acabo de hacer?_ – cogió su cabeza con ambas manos, reprochándose otra vez por sus acciones.

Llego a su auto y entró en el sintiéndose más segura, no entendía como una simple visita a Mokuba terminó en ella y Seto teniendo relaciones una vez más, pero en esta ocasión más cuerda que aquella noche de fiesta.

Pero súbitamente algo hizo "click" en su mente, cuando recordó que necesitaba una manera de comprobar sus sentimientos por dicho castaño y al parecer, definitivamente la pudo encontrar.

 _Creo que he perdido la cabeza por él…_ \- unas lágrimas inesperadas llenaron sus ojos azules. Agarró unos pañuelos desechables de la guantera para limpiarlas y suspiró con pesadez.

Arrancó el auto, estando mas calmada y estaba segura de que no podía hacer nada al respecto, sin querer ese hombre "frio" de mirada azulina, conquisto su corazón dejándola completamente indefensa….

 _ **Continuará….**_

 **¡Hasta aquí llega este capítulo, una vez más espero puedan disfrutarlo! De igual forma, desearles felices fiestas y que este nuevo año sea muchísimo mejor que el anterior.**

 **Agradecimientos:**

 _ **Usagi moonie.- Digamos que Tea no quiere saber nada de Yugi ya que se porto muy mal por ella, pero ya veras que muy pronto le hará saber que con ella no se juega, y también está recibiendo su merecido. ¡Espero como siempre tu review, gracias! Felices fiestas :3**_

 _ **Mari.- muchas gracias, espero que siga siendo de tu agrado y como siempre espero volver a ver tu review. Felices fiestas**_


	6. Tormante de pasiones

_**De regreso con el capítulo 6 de este fic, espero les agrade y ya saben que sus reviews son bienvenidos. ¡Gracias de antemano!**_

 _ **Declaimer: Los personajes de Yugioh no me pertenecen, ellos son del grandioso Kazuki Takahashi**_

 **Tormenta de pasiones**

Una vez que llego a su casa la castaña se metió a la ducha y trato de refrescar su mente, sentía un fuerte dolor en el pecho al descubrir que después de todo los sentimientos por ese joven eran mas que un simple "gusto". Si bien era cierto, ella jamás había pensado de esa forma en Seto Kaiba, simplemente le parecía un muchacho altivo, millonario y de vez en cuando engreído.

Pero en estas ultimas semanas y con ese par de veces noto que aquella entrega fue mutua, pudo sentir por parte de él que también había "algo" de por medio, pero no podía explicar claramente si era un sentimiento compartido.

Terminado el baño, Tea decidió recostarse en su cama y descansar, su cuerpo estaba algo adolorido después de tanta "acción" de aquella noche, pero aun mas lo estaba su corazón.

 _¿Qué voy a hacer ahora…?_ – se pregunto para si misma, ya que no estaba segura de como terminaría todo esto.

De pronto sintió su celular sonar y cuando miro la pantalla, vio que era un número desconocido, honestamente no estaba de humor para hablar con nadie, por lo que opto ignorar la llamada y dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, se preparo para ir a trabajar, pero aun con la mente llena de los recuerdos de la noche anterior en brazos del Ceo.

Seto despertó aquella mañana sintiéndose diferente, como si de pronto sus perspectivas acerca de Tea hubieran cambiado. La noche anterior había sido un total vórtice de emociones. Tan solo recordar su cuerpo, su entrega hacia el y como la hizo sentir mujer, provocaba en el un sentimiento extraño.

Decidió levantarse y vestirse para ir a la compañía donde como siempre tenia otra de las tantas aburridas reuniones con gente importante, accionistas y gerentes de diversos países, interesados en hacer negocios con él.

Al llegar a Kaiba Corp, su secretaria le indico que había llegado una invitación a un evento importante. El castaño tomo el parte y se dirigió a su oficina donde luego de revisar y responder sus emails, posó su mirada en dicho papel color dorado. Abrió la dichosa invitación y pudo leer de que se trataba.

Uno de sus tantos inversionistas daba una fiesta para celebrar la extensión de su compañía en otros países extranjeros. Se indicaba que la vestimenta era formal, y que la fiesta seria en dos semanas, siendo el lugar de concentración uno de los hoteles mas lujosos de la ciudad que contaba con más de 1000 habitaciones y claro estarían allí personajes famosos, lo cual lo ponía reacio al joven ya que no le gustaba intercambiar palabras con gente tan superficial. No obstante, algo más llamó la atención del joven y es que la invitación era para él y "un acompañante".

 _¿Es en serio…?_ – se preguntó refunfuñando.

De por si ya era tedioso tener que asistir a ese tipo de fiestas y ahora mucho mas tener que llevar a alguien. Pero tampoco podía ser cualquier persona. Usualmente debían ser personajes reconocidos, gente de su "ambiente" y para ser claros él no conocía nadie así…o tal vez se equivocaba.

Su intercomunicador sonó y lo saco de sus pensamientos. Su secretaria le avisaba sobre la primera reunión de la mañana.

 _Bueno…luego veré esto…_ \- dicho esto para sí mismo, Seto tomó unas carpetas con documentos de su cajón y salió de su oficina.

Tea terminó con las clases de ese día y estaba exhausta después del esfuerzo físico por tratar de completar hasta el ultimo detalle de ese baile.

Sus alumnos se despidieron de ella, mientras que la castaña acomodaba la sala donde dictaba sus clases, cuando de repente una voz familiar llamó su atención.

 _¿Tea…?_ – la joven volteo para ver al sujeto en cuestión.

 _Yugi… ¿Qué haces aquí?_ – debía admitir que no le alegraba para nada aquella visita inesperada.

 _Siento haber venido sin avisar…de hecho trate de llamarte anoche un par de veces, pero nunca contestaste_ – comento el peli violeta.

 _SI…yo ya estaba durmiendo, por eso no conteste_ – mintió ella

 _Si ya lo imaginaba…bueno yo solo quería saber como estabas…_ \- la castaña alzo una ceja en señal de desconcierto.

 _Déjame entender lo que dices Yugi…viniste hasta aquí, para saber como estoy…_ \- su voz sonaba bastante fastidiada, pero la actitud del joven en verdad le molestaba.

 _Bueno…en realidad era eso y poder conversar contigo Tea, me he sentido mal desde la ultima vez que conversamos y solo deseaba poder encontrar un buen momento para arreglar las cosas…._ – Yugi no terminaba de hablar cuando Tea le corto.

 _¿Arreglas las cosas? ¿de qué cosas hablas? Entre tu y yo ya no hay nada, ni tampoco lo habrá…ya sabes que lo nuestro se terminó…y si ahora me buscas porque Rebeca te mandó a rodar, pues lo lamento, pero yo no soy un premio consuelo…_ \- la castaña estaba ofuscada.

 _¡Tea escucha…sé que hice mal y no debí dejarte ni tratarte como lo hice, fui un idiota, lo sé, pero te juro que es a ti a quien realmente amo…en serio Tea!_ – de pronto lo que paso a continuación dejo a Yugi completamente desorientado.

Tea se acercó a él mientras hablaba y con una bofetada logró que se callara.

 _¡No vuelvas a decir cosas como esa…porque cuando uno AMA de verdad, jamás lastima como TU lo hiciste conmigo Yugi…tenlo presente!_ – el joven duelista no se esperaba tal reacción por parte de la castaña. Siempre había sido una chica muy dulce y comprensiva, pero la mujer que veía delante de él era completamente diferente.

 _¿Será…que estas enamorada de alguien más?_ – las palabras del duelista la tomaron por sorpresa, dejándola con la guardia baja – _Por la cara que pusiste veo que así es_ – dijo algo acongojado.

 _Eso no es asunto tuyo Yugi…no te concierne…te deseo lo mejor, pero déjame en paz_ \- la castaña tomó sus cosas y se alejó de él, abandonándolo en medio de aquella sala vacía.

La joven llegó al estacionamiento y se dejo caer en el asiento de su coche, estaba mortificada pero aun más enojada por haber tenido ese encuentro con su ex, quien creía que al venir con palabras "dulces" de amor y tonterías, podría recuperar los sentimientos que alguna vez tuvo por él, pero no fue así.

Ahora sus sentimientos eran diferentes, mas plenos, con una mayor visión, pero, sobre todo pertenecían a alguien más y esa persona la hizo sentir diferente, deseada…y de alguna manera "amada" …lo que jamás pudo sentir con él

Miró su reloj y marcaban las 5.00pm, se suponía que debía ir a encontrarse con Mokuba para su ensayo final, sin embargo, no quería ver a Seto después de lo sucedido la noche anterior. Trató de llamar a Mokuba, pero su teléfono parecía estar desconectado, tal vez como le dijo el castaño, aún estaba descompuesto.

Lo pensó un par de veces, y sería muy descortés no avisarle al joven Kaiba sobre su ausencia aquel día por lo que no tuvo más opción que marcarle a su hermano, quien a pesar de querer eludir de alguna u otra forma siempre salía interviniendo por cosas del destino.

Marcó su número sintiendo mucho nerviosismo, pero trató de calmarse y así poder hablar tranquilamente sin alteraciones de por medio. De pronto la contestadora de voz le indico que dejara un mensaje. Simplemente decidió colgar, ya vería la manera de disculparse con Mokuba después.

Seto acababa de salir de su ultima reunión del día y debía admitir que sentía un enorme peso en sus hombros, estaba muy estresado luego de lidiar con un par de gerentes provenientes de una prestigiosa empresa en Australia, los cuales se mostraban determinados a "demostrar" saber más de negocios que el mismo Seto Kaiba, sin siquiera imaginar que él los pondría de cabeza en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Encendió su teléfono celular para ver si Mokuba habría logrado conseguir un nuevo equipo, pero entonces se sorprendió al ver el número de Tea como llamada perdida. Inmediatamente sintió que su corazón se paralizaba por unos instantes, dejándolo sin aliento.

 _Lo que me faltaba…-_ se recriminó por aquellos sentimientos "absurdos", sin embargo, decidió reprimir sus emociones y la llamó de regreso, le causaba curiosidad el motivo de la llamada.

Tea ya se encontraba en su casa cuando de repente su celular sonó, ella tomaba un relajante baño en la bañera, el cual dejó de serlo cuando vio el número que la llamaba.

 _¡Rayos…!_ – tomó el teléfono con ambas manos y contestó, colocando el aparato en su oído.

 _¿Masaki?_ – pregunto el castaño del otro lado de la línea

 _Ehm…si soy yo_ – contesto escuetamente la muchacha.

 _Tengo una llamada perdida de tu parte... ¿hay algún problema?_ – pregunto directamente sin rodeos.

 _Bueno yo…solo quería avisarle a Mokuba que no podría ir hoy ya que no me sentía bien…es todo_ – dijo ella en un tono lo más creíble posible.

 _Entiendo…. ¿se puede saber que te sucede?_ – ella se quedó muda, ya que no esperaba que empezara con preguntas innecesarias.

 _Eh…es solo que me di un pequeño estirón en la pierna derecha y bueno tengo dolor, no creo que en esta condición pudiera hacer esfuerzo ya que mañana aun debo seguir con los ensayos de mi grupo…nada importante_ – fingió la joven tratando de ser lo más convincente posible, en realidad sentía algo de dolor, pero era en su cintura y no exactamente por el esfuerzo del baile, era debido a su noche de acción con el castaño.

 _¿Segura que es eso, o quieres evadirme?_ – preguntó el castaño.

 _¡Claro que no…ya te expliqué que sucedió...!_ – Tea rogaba para que no siguiera insistiendo cuando de pronto, la respuesta del Ceo la dejó en shock.

 _Si es así no te molestara que pase a verte, ¿cierto?... te veré en 15 minutos_ – Tea estuvo a punto de objetar, pero ya era tarde y Seto había colgado.

 _¡Ay no…!_ – ahora la desesperación la invadía.

Tea salió como una flecha de la bañera, ingresó a su habitación y buscó la ropa que pudiera lucir cómoda, básicamente una polera suelta y unos leggins ajustados. Arregló el poco desorden que tenía en la sala y se sentó con la pierna en alto pretendiendo que le daba descanso. Pasados los 15 minutos indicados por Ceo, que para ella fueron una total tortura, el timbre de su casa sonó.

Tea se acercó lentamente, aunque era ya inevitable pretender que no estaba. Abrió la puerta y Seto se hacia presente trayendo consigo una bolsa que la dejó algo desorientada.

 _Hola Masaki… ¿puedo entrar?_ – la castaña asintió y le dio pase.

El castaño colocó la bolsa en la mesa del comedor que colindaba con la sala, la cual estaba muy bien decorada, lo que no esperaba menos tratándose de ella.

 _Ehm… ¿y eso que es?_ – pregunto la joven tratando de romper el hielo entre ambos.

 _Contiene unas cremas relajantes que conseguí de la farmacia, supongo que te servirán para el dolor_ – comentó el muchacho sacando unas cajas.

 _No tenías que molestarte…._ – la joven se sonrojó al ver las acciones del castaño quien parecía preocupado.

 _Has ayudado a mi hermano… ahora yo te ayudo a ti_ – claro se trataba de eso, y admitía que sus palabras la desanimaron de inmediato.

 _Si… entiendo_ – dijo ella con voz baja y con dejo de tristeza.

Esto no paso desapercibido para el Ceo quien inmediatamente quiso cambiar el ambiente.

 _Por cierto, he pedido comida a domicilio si no te molesta, deberíamos estar recibiéndola en unos minutos más, imagine que no estarías en condiciones para cocinar algo por tu cuenta_ – dijo el de forma cortes.

 _En serio no es nada serio Seto, gracias… ya me siento mejor_ – dijo la castaña fingiendo una sonrisa.

Pasado 10 minutos, el timbre de la casa sonó y Seto salió para recibir el delivery el cual había pedido. A pesar del reproche de Tea por querer compartir los gastos, el joven hizo caso omiso y la ignoro.

Una vez que ingresaron nuevamente, unos fuertes ruidos provenientes de la calle, los asustó, pero sobre todo cuando las luces de la casa se apagaron completamente.

 _¿Pero qué sucede…?_ – pregunto Seto tratando de iluminar el cuarto oscuro con su celular.

 _Al parecer se trata de una tormenta…_ \- contestó Tea imitando al joven y buscando unas velas con la ayuda de su celular.

Una vez que las encontró tomo un par de recipientes donde colocarlas y poder alumbrar parte de la habitación.

 _No pensé que esto iba a pasar…_ \- Seto tomó asiento en el sillón, tratando de comunicarse con Mokuba – ¡ _Creo que Mokuba aun sigue con el celular descompuesto…genial!_ _No quiero causarte molestias, será mejor que me marche_ – Seto estaba a punto de pararse e irse, pero la muchacha lo detuvo.

 _¿Estas demente? Esta lloviendo a cantaros, no creo que sea una buena idea…podría sucederte algo y mas aun con esta oscuridad…._ – las palabras de Tea lo convencieron.

 _Bueno…. creo que podemos esperar a ver que pasa dentro de un rato más_ – comentó el castaño.

La joven asintió y no podía negar que estaba feliz de poder compartir algo de tiempo a solas con el Ceo. Aunque se sintiera nerviosa por su presencia, al mismo tiempo se sentía segura.

Decidió acomodar la comida en la mesa, al igual que la vajilla y unas cuantas velas para alumbrar la mesa. Honestamente hablando parecía una de esas citas "románticas" por la decoración y la temática, claro está, ambo no eran una pareja y esa no era una cita, para su mala suerte.

 _Ya podemos cenar…acércate_ – la castaña le indicó donde sentarse y puso la comida estilo bufete para que el Ceo se sirviera ya que no sabia exactamente lo que a el le gustaba, y entonces otro dolor en el pecho llegó a ella al percatarse que, a pesar de haber estado juntos íntimamente, en realidad no sabía nada de él.

Se mantuvo en silencio por unos minutos, hasta que Seto rompió ese incomodo silencio. Decidió preguntarle a acerca de sus clases de baile y el concurso en el cual su grupo estaba participando.

 _Si…ya falta poco para el concurso y ahora solo estamos dando los últimos retoques_ – contestó ella mostrándose un poco más animada. Fue entonces cuando Seto recordó lo de la invitación.

 _Sabes Masaki, en un par de semanas debo asistir a una aburrida fiesta formal por parte de uno de mis inversionistas…y estoy buscando una acompañante…-_ Tea se mantuvo a la expectativa cuando creyó saber lo que él quería pedirle - _No sé si estarías interesada en acompañarme…-_ la castaña lo miró fijamente.

 _Bueno yo…no tengo planes…supongo que si…aunque no tengo un vestido formal…pero puedo conseguir uno_ … - la muchacha estaba sorprendida que de pronto, una pacifica visita por su "accidente laboral" se convirtiera de pronto en una "cita" y de paso la invitara a una fiesta formal. La conversación seguía amena, intercambiando opiniones acerca de los duelos que tuvieron anteriormente, cuando Seto y Yugi eran enemigos acérrimos. Tea reía como nunca en compañía suya como nunca antes la vio y esto le agrado mucho al Ceo, quien la admiraba entre la tenue luz de las velas. Eran casi medianoche y la tormenta aun continuaba.

 _Al parecer esta tormenta no piensa parar…creo que deberé tener cuidado la conducir_ \- murmuró Seto acercándose a la ventana para mirar afuera, pero la lluvia torrencial no dejaba ver nada en absoluto. Tea se acercó e hizo lo mismo quedando impresionada.

 _¡Debes estar bromeando Kaiba…no puedes irte así, la tormenta ha empeorado y no se puede ver nada!_ – la voz de la castaña se notaba visiblemente alterada, transmitiendo su preocupación.

 _Una tormenta como esta no me va a detener…_ \- dijo el tercamente el Ceo.

 _Kaiba…no dejaré que salgas de esta casa con este clima…_ \- contestó ella de forma amenazante.

 _¿y se puede saber que harás al respecto?_ – preguntó desafiante el Ceo mirándola fijamente.

La castaña tragó saliva al notar aquellos ojos zafiro posarse en los suyos de forma peligrosa, haciendo que se corazón comenzara a latir con fuerza, dejándola sin aliento.

 _Pues…pienso sujetarte fuertemente del brazo…._ – dijo ella tratando de lucir convincente.

 _¡Eso quiero verlo!_ -murmuró él, acercándose un poco a la muchacha, provocando que instintivamente ella retrocediera – _Pensé que ibas a evitar mi salida…_ \- le dijo el castaño de forma burlona.

La joven se molesto al ver como el Ceo jugaba con sus emociones, sabía muy bien lo que le provocaba, pero no iba a dejar que la intimide.

 _¡Ya lo veras Seto Kaiba...!_ – de pronto Tea estaba punto de jalar su brazo, pero no notó que estaba cerca de uno s los muebles y su pie chocó con una de las esquinas, causando que perdiera el equilibrio y terminara cayendo de bruces encima del Ceo.

Pasaron unos minutos donde ambos se quedaron estáticos, sin saber que hacer o decir. Tea se sentía tan avergonzada que no salían palabras de su boca, pero cuando estuvo a punto de levantarse, notó que los brazos de Seto estaban alrededor de su cintura, impidiendo que se moviera. Ella trató de hacer un movimiento más pero era imposible, la sujetaba de tal manera que de ninguna forma podía despegarse de él. Seto por su parte disfrutaba ver entre la penumbra, como la joven trataba de liberarse sin esfuerzo, y unos minutos antes lo amenazaba con no dejarlo irse. Pero debía ser sincero y ya no podía aguantar mas tenerla tan cerca, sentirla y no hacer nada al respecto.

La besó sorpresivamente, dejando a Tea completamente con la guardia baja, introdujo su lengua ahondando el beso convirtiéndolo en uno sumamente apasionado y erótico.

Tea disfrutaba de aquel contacto, puso sus manos en el rostro del joven tratando así tener mas acceso a sus labios. Las manos de él comenzaron a contornear su figura arrancando suspiros en ella.

Cambió de posición inmediatamente quedando sobre la joven quien se notaba algo agitada por el frenesí de sensaciones. Seto levantó la polera de la muchacha, dejándola en brasier. Lentamente comenzó a besar su cuello, dejando pequeños besos húmedos y succionando ciertas zonas sensitivas que había descubierto. Tea quería ahogar sus gemidos, pero el placer era tan fuerte que no podía.

Poco a poco deslizo sus labios hasta sus senos, chupando sus pezones a través de la tela, siendo un encaje tan fino, no era difícil sentir su lengua rozándolos. La muchacha arqueaba la espalda al sentir esa exquisita sensación. De pronto el Ceo siguió bajando hasta su ombligo y luego con mucha elegancia, bajo los pantalones de la chica, dejándola semi desnuda ante sus ojos. La luz de los rayos que se colaban por las ventanas dejaba ver su hermosa figura de una manera única.

 _Te ves tan hermosa_ …- susurró le castaño antes de introducir su rostro entre sus piernas para luego torturar su parte intima con su lengua.

 _Aaah…Seto yo…_ \- las palabras no salían de su boca, eran difícil de pronunciar ante tanto placer.

Tea se retorcía ante las caricias y eso que solo sentía su lengua a través de la tela. Pero de repente el joven introdujo un par de dedos dentro de ella, sacándole un pequeño grito de placer.

 _¡Vamos bebe…disfruta!_ – las palabras de Seto la sacaron de quicio y simplemente se dejó llevar. No le importaba mostrar esa faceta al joven, después de todo le encantaba sentirse así con él. Mostrarse desinhibida y sensual, una mujer que era capaz de dar mucho.

Fue entonces cuando repentinamente ella tomo las riendas del asunto, tomando al Ceo desprevenido y colocándose ahora sobre él, lo cual fue del agrado del oji azul. Tea hizo lo mismo que el muchacho, y le quitó la camiseta que llevaba puesta, dejando expuesto su fabuloso cuerpo bien formado. Lo besó nuevamente de manera fugaz, para dirigirse ahora a su pecho, bajando a sus asombrosos abdominales y desabrochar su pantalón. Podía sentir su miembro endurecido a través de la tela y la excitaba demasiado.

Seto se sobresaltó al sentir la pequeña mano de la joven acariciar su pene sin pudor, y disfrutó del momento. Le encantaba esa parte de la joven donde era atrevida y única, una parte que solo él conocía y estaba mas que agradecido por esa oportunidad que la vida le brindó de manera inesperada.

Tea dejo de acariciar el miembro del joven para después acercarse a este y lamerlo, tenía muchísimas ganas de meterlo a su boca y succionarlo, cosa que hizo. Seto no pudo evitar gemir un par de veces, aunque quería evitarlo. La lengua de la castaña era increíble y estaba a punto de hacerlo venir, por lo que instintivamente se soltó de su agarre, le dio vuelta y se posicionó detrás de la muchacha, colocando su miembro en la entrada de su vagina, clavándose de un solo movimiento.

Tea se quedó estática al sentirlo dentro de ella de un solo empujón. Había sido demasiado placentero y mucho más cuando el empezó a moverse. Sus cuerpos se friccionaban por el movimiento de caderas, ambos sudaban, la joven tuvo que sostenerse del mueble para poder mantenerse en posición ante las fuertes embestidas del joven. Estas eran sin piedad, pero la hacían sentir tan plena, tan mujer, tan deseada y esto le encantaba.

Perdió el sentido de las horas y del lugar, en aquel momento tan solo eran ellos dos, no supo cuántas veces la sentó en la mesa para embestirla, ni mucho menos como fue que llegaron a su habitación, solo se veía a ella ahora encima de él, cabalgando su pene de una manera tan impetuosa. Llegó al clímax una vez más, habiendo inclusive perdido la cuenta de las veces que Seto la hizo venirse aquella noche, a diferencia de sus encuentros anteriores, esta fue mucho mas carnal y emocionante.

Ambos yacían tendidos en la cama, Seto y ella trataban de normalizar sus respiraciones luego de tanta entrega. De pronto Tea se sorprendió al sentir los brazos del muchacho enroscarse sobre su cintura.

 _Después de todo…si evitaste que me fuera…_ \- comentó en modo burlón el castaño, provocando que la joven riera.

 _Te dije que lo haría ¿no?_ – Tea notó que aquella noche muchas cosas cambiaron entre ambos. Ya no sentía nerviosismo estando a su lado ni mucho menos cohibida, era todo lo contrario fue como si de repente ambos estuvieran juntos por años y esto fuera de lo más normal.

 _Descansa Tea…mañana será un largo día_ – dijo el castaño besando sus labios suavemente.

Tea por su parte se sentía tan feliz de poder estar así con él, era un sentimiento pleno que definitivamente no deseaba cambiar por nada en le mundo y rogaba porque se mantuviera así por siempre….

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Hola a todos…lamento mucho el retraso, pero estoy trabajando y casi no tengo vida por los horarios que llevo, pero bueno aproveche este tiempito libre para poder continuar con el fic. Desde ya lamento la demora de los próximos capítulos, pero tratare de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para poder actualizar pronto.**

 **Muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que siempre me dejan reviews, en verdad aprecio el tiempo que toman para leer la historia y espero que este capítulo también sea de su agrado. ¡Nos vemos próximamente!**


	7. Sentimientos encontrados

_**De regreso con el capítulo 7 de este fic, espero les agrade y ya saben que sus reviews son bienvenidos. ¡Gracias de antemano!**_

 _ **Declaimer: Los personajes de Yugioh no me pertenecen, ellos son del grandioso Kazuki Takahashi**_

 **Sentimientos Encontrados**

Habían pasado algunos días desde aquella maravillosa y ardiente noche. Las cosas entre Tea y Seto estaban mejor que nunca por así decirlo. Si bien era cierto que ambos no tenían una relación "oficial", la convivencia del día a día era como el de una pareja real.

Tea terminó de ayudar a Mokuba con su presentación de baile la cual fue todo un éxito y se ganó unos cuantos seguidores, todos ellos compañeros de clase de Mokuba quienes definitivamente decidieron matricularse en clases de baile donde enseñaba la castaña. Seto la invitaba a cenar junto con ellos, lo cual dejo muy sorprendido al pequeño de los Kaiba ya que su hermano nunca hizo tal cosa con otra chica antes.

Por su parte Tea trataba de disfrutar de la compañía del Ceo cuando podían, últimamente su horario de trabajo era algo pesado ya que pronto seria las finales para el concurso de su grupo y todo iba viento en popa. No obstante, también se aproximaba el evento al cual Seto le había pedido acompañarla.

Tea salió rápidamente del trabajo para encontrarse con Mai, quien obviamente ya estaba enterada de todo y claro está, se alegraba de que finalmente su amiga estuviera tan feliz, luego del mal rato que pasó por culpa de Yugi, quien de vez en cuando la llamaba para convencerla de que interviniera por él frente a Tea y así pudiera perdonarlo.

 _Hola cariño, ¡que gusto verte!_ – la rubia se abalanzo sobre la castaña.

 _Lo mismo digo Mai, siento que han pasado años desde que nos vimos…_ \- comentó la castaña correspondiendo el efusivo saludo de la duelista.

 _Bueno…como andas demasiado "ocupada" con Mr. Kaiba pues, ya no tienes mucho tiempo para los amigos_ – dijo en tono burlón la rubia guiñándole un ojo a su amiga, quien inmediatamente se sonrojo.

 _¡No es cierto Mai…! Jamás los dejaría de lado por eso, es solo que el trabajo me tiene muy ocupada estos días, ya sabes que pronto es la final y quiere que mi equipo gane_ – confeso la castaña.

 _No se porque te preocupas tanto querida…eres una excelente bailarina y maestra…sé que ganarán…_ \- le ánimo la muchacha indicándole con la mano una tienda de vestidos – _Este lugar es increíble y tiene variedad de vestidos…debes verte aun más maravillosa ese día para dejarlo impactado…_ \- indicó la rubia.

 _¡Mai…!_ – exclamó la castaña sintiéndose como una colegiala enamorada, pero a decir verdad ella quería verse hermosa no solo por ella misma, sino también para él.

Caminaron por la tienda la cual contaba con dos pisos, y diferente clase de vestidos, algunos cortos, otros largos, para todo tipo de ocasión que jampas hubiera imaginado. Luego de probarse alrededor de unos 10 vestidos (todos sugeridos por su amiga), se decidió por uno color azul que resaltaba su piel, y de paso un par de sandalias que combinaban con el vestido.

Una vez que terminaron con las compras, ambas jóvenes se dirigieron a cenar ya que tenían algo de tiempo.

 _Tea, hay algo de lo que quería hablarte…_ \- comentó Mai en tono pícaro.

 _Claro Mai ¿Qué sucede?_ – la castaña miraba expectante a su amiga.

 _¿Como va tu relación con Kaiba?_ \- pregunto la muchacha.

 _Bueno…no sé si llamar a lo que tenemos "relación" Mai…es decir él no me ha pedido ser su pareja formalmente…sin embargo nos llevamos bien y no puedo quejarme de lo que tenemos…_ \- contestó Tea, mirando fijamente su copa de vino.

 _¿No se te ha declarado?..._ – la rubia abrió los ojos de par en par.

 _Ehm…no_ – la castaña se sintió algo cohibida por la reacción de su amiga quien se notaba visiblemente alterada.

 _¡Pero que idiota es ese chiquillo…! Esto más parece una relación de "amigos con beneficios"_ – bufó la rubia bebiendo su vino de golpe.

 _Mai entiende que lo de nosotros se ha dado así de la nada, sin que ninguno de los dos lo esperara o planeara…creo que por el momento estamos bien de esta manera…_ \- Mai la miró fijamente.

 _Lo entiendo cariño…es solo que no deseo que Kaiba te haga lo mismo que Yugi…no quiere verte lastimada nuevamente amiga…pero comprendo tus sentimientos y esta bien_ – las palabras de Tea definitivamente la habían dejado en alerta, si bien es cierto Seto no parecía un mal tipo, sin embargo, tampoco es que fuera el hombre más amoroso del planeta y temía que esto al final también lo afectara.

Tea y Mai se despidieron luego de cenar, aquel día la castaña decidió caminar desde el centro ya que no era muy lejos de donde vivía. Después de la conversación con su amiga, algunas cosas quedaron también rondando en su cabeza.

Tenía razón en sorprenderse, puesto que Seto no le había dicho absolutamente nada sobre tener una relación "formal". Si bien era cierto, los dos se llevaban bien, y compartían mucho tiempo juntos, eso no significaba que las cosas fueran a funcionar, ¿o sí? De pronto sintió un dolor agudo en el pecho que la dejó fría, después de todo sus sentimientos por él eran cada vez más fuertes y por parte del castaño no estaba completamente segura, pero tampoco quiso preguntarle.

¿Qué tal si el solo estaba jugando con ella para matar el tiempo? Honestamente pensar en eso le estaba provocando nauseas. El solo hecho de pensar en que Seto se alejara de ella ya de por si era demasiado doloroso.

Tea llegó a su casa y dejo sus compras en la habitación, para luego dirigirse a la sala y poder recostarse en el sillón. Su cabeza estaba llena de dudas que no podía disipar, porque no sabía como decirle a Seto lo que le molestaba. Después de todo no eran nada, pero a la vez eran algo.

Cerró los ojos tratando de olvidar por un momento aquellos sentimientos que le provocaban dolor, pero de pronto una llamada provocaría todo lo contrario.

Seto salió de la oficina alrededor de las 7pm y se sentía demasiado estresado. Aquella semana fue un total tormento de no ser por la compañía de Tea. Cuando estaba con ella sus problemas se esfumaban y podía ser el mismo. Ser solo un chico de 26 años tratando de tener una vida relativamente "normal".

Revisó su celular y se sintió un poco decepcionado al no ver ningún mensaje de la castaña. Se había hecho usual entre ambos mandarse uno que otro mensaje en el día y eso le extraño. Tal vez simplemente estuvo demasiado ocupada con lo del concurso de su academia…tal vez….

Esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza, por lo que decidió marcarle y saber de ella, lo necesitaba, _la necesitaba_. Escucho el celular sonar unas tres veces antes de que contestará la llamada.

 _¿Seto?_ – la voz de Tea sonaba algo entrecortada.

 _Si soy yo… ¿estás bien?_ – el joven se alarmó pues a su parecer la joven estaba llorando.

 _Si, no es nada, estaba limpiando la casa y he absorbido un poco de polvo, me ha hecho estornudar, es todo…_ – la mentira más rápida que pudo inventar en segundos.

 _Ya veo…_ \- pero no le creyó, no obstante, no quiso preguntar más al respecto – _estoy yendo para allá_ – le dijo el castaño.

 _Si claro…te espero_ – la joven cortó y prácticamente brincó del sillón, se metió al baño y lavó su cara para borrar los rastros del llanto. No quería que la viera de esa manera.

Justo cuando no deseaba tenerlo cerca, recibía esa llamada, era como si el universo se confabulara para mantenerlo cerca de ella. Tea guardó las bolsas de compras, no quería que, por error, el joven viera su vestido antes de tiempo.

Unos minutos mas tarde, alguien tocaba la puerta principal. Se acercó y al abrirla, el Ceo no le dio tiempo ni de decir una palabra, ya que sus labios tomaron presos a los de ella. Seto cerró la puerta detrás de si como pudo e inmediatamente se abalanzo sobre el cuerpo de la joven, acomodándola en el sillón. Tea por su parte se sintió algo perturbada por aquella acción inesperada por parte de él.

Notaba una sensación de su parte, como si estuviera reconfortándose en ella, esa necesidad de ahogar sus problemas reclamándola como suya. Tea se encontraba encima de él, cabalgando su duro miembro el cual ya estaba dentro de ella. Jamás imaginó que ese tipo de entrega tan salvaje e imprevista fuera aun mas agradable que cuando ellos se lo tomaban con calma.

Seto presionaba fuertemente sus caderas contra las de la castaña para sentirla aun más. Adoraba su calidez, su cuerpo tan perfecto, su hermoso rostro enrojecido y sus labios entreabiertos gimiendo su nombre. Simplemente aquella mujer se había convertido en la perfección hecha persona para sí. No faltó mucho para que llegaran al climax.

Pasaron un par de horas y finalmente ambos jóvenes se rindieron del cansancio. Esa noche había sido tan buenas como las demás y ambos estaban satisfechos.

 _¿Tienes hambre?_ – preguntó la castaña tomando una camisa para luego colocársela.

 _Honestamente si…_ \- dijo Seto escuetamente.

Tea sonrió para sí, Seto podía ser el Ceo más poderoso de ciudad domino, un ejecutivo de la más alta élite, y ser uno de los duelistas más aclamados, pero en algunas ocasiones y sobre todo en la intimidad, parecía un pequeño niño el cual no quería aceptar sus debilidades.

Tea fue a la cocina y preparó unos sándwiches con ciertos ingredientes disponibles de su nevera, tomó unas tazas y acomodo todo en una bandeja. Mientras volvía a la habitación cayó en cuenta que esto parecía a una pareja de recién casados y ella estuviera atendiendo a su esposo. Esto provocó nuevamente en ella esa sensación de tristeza, puesto que a pesar de todo ni ella misma sabía que esperar, y Seto no daba señales de decirle algo que pudiera ayudarla a entender que pasaría en un futuro.

La castaña ingreso y acomodó las cosas en la mesita de noche, sin percatarse de la atenta mirada del Ceo, quien no podía dejar de verla. Desde su entrada a la habitación, una extraña sensación de felicidad inundó el pecho del joven, dejándolo sin palabras.

Jamás había tenido ese tipo de trato por ninguna de sus exparejas, aunque si se ponía a analizarlo, el jamás tuvo una relación amorosa con nadie. Nunca sintió la necesidad de tener a alguien cerca así, tan íntimamente ni mucho menos quedarse a dormir en casa ajena.

Siempre fue un hombre muy práctico, ya que solo le importaba tener sexo y luego marcharse del lugar sin siquiera preguntarle a la otra persona como se sentía o si necesitaba algo de él, pero con Tea era diferente, absolutamente TODO.

Notó considerablemente como su "relación" cambió desde aquella noche, de por si desde la primera vez que estuvieron juntos, poco a poco ambos jóvenes empezaron a depender uno del otro sin que se dieran cuenta o eso quería pensar él. Sin embargo, ahora ir a trabajar era mas cómodo para él, porque sabia que al salir alguien más lo esperaba muy aparte de su hermano. Tea a pesar de todo siempre estaba disponible para él y no le hacia preguntas sobre lo que estaban compartiendo ahora, si bien era cierto lo agradecía porque en verdad ni el mismo ponía en orden sus pensamientos, no obstante, sabía que no era justo no darle una explicación sincera.

 _¿Seto...?_ – el Ceo salió de sus pensamientos al notar la suave voz de la joven llamándolo.

 _Si…gracias_ – contestó el joven tomando el sándwich que la muchacha le ofrecía.

Comieron en silencio mientras veían un poco de televisión. Era cerca de la media noche cuando decidieron que era tiempo de descansar.

La castaña llevó los trastes a la cocina para lavarlos a primera hora y regresó a la habitación sintiéndose feliz de poder estar una vez más cerca de aquel hombre quien se había convertido en el dueño de su corazón de manera inesperada.

Se acostó suavemente ya que al parecer este se había dormido, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando sintió los fuertes brazos del joven tomándola por detrás para luego atraerla a su pecho.

 _Buenas noches…_ \- susurró él dejándola completamente con la guardia baja.

 _Igualmente, Seto…que descanses..._ – Tea se dejó llevar y de pronto se quedó dormida plácidamente.

Al día siguiente las luces de la mañana se filtraron por las aberturas de la cortina, chocando contra su rostro. Tea abrió los ojos inmediatamente al sentir los cálidos rayos solares.

Rodó a un lado buscando a su acompañante, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que no se encontraba. Miró su reloj de mesa y este marcaba las 6.30 am, lo cual le pareció extraño, ya que usualmente Seto se despertaba junto con ella para luego despedirse y marcharse. Tomó su celular, pero tampoco había mensaje alguno de su parte.

La joven se levantó sintiéndose un poco decepcionada, ya que en su mente comenzaron a surgir diferentes pensamientos, nada agradables, por cierto. Bajó las escaleras para poder limpiar y lavar el desorden de la noche anterior, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que todo estaba ya limpio, al parecer alguien se tomó la molestia de dejar todo impecable y Tea no pudo notar sonreír por aquella acción.

De pronto notó un pequeño papel en la mesa de la cocina en el cual había un mensaje.

" _Siento haberme ido sin avisar, olvide que tenía un par de reuniones a primera hora. Te llamo más tarde"_

Tea se sentó en una de las sillas y no pudo evitar suspirar como si se tratara de una carta de amor. Seto definitivamente estaba cambiando y eso le sorprendía, pero a la vez lo amaba.

La castaña de repente se sobresaltó al ver la hora ya que al igual que el Ceo también debía ensayar con su grupo por última vez antes del gran día, el cual era mañana. Se fue a ducharse y luego de arreglarse, sintiéndose mucho más animada, se fue rumbo a la academia.

Aquella mañana Seto casi no tuvo tiempo de respirar debido a algunas reuniones no programadas de último minuto, con algunos funcionarios quienes insistían con urgencia en verlo. Usualmente él no accedía, pero aquella mañana se sentía de buen humor como para atender todos aquellos pedidos.

Cerca de medio día terminó su última reunión y le pidió a su asistente reservar una cita en un restaurante cerca del edificio puesto que aun debía preparar algunos contratos y no podía ir a ningún otro lugar, como por ejemplo ir a ver a Tea en la academia y comer con ella.

 _¡Hola hermano!_ – la voz de Mokuba lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

 _Hola Mokuba, ¿terminaste con tus clases?_ – preguntó el castaño volviendo a fijar su vista en sus documentos.

 _¡Si…hoy terminamos temprano! Por eso vine a verte, ¿tendrás tiempo para que podamos comer juntos?_ – el castaño hizo una seña de afirmación e inmediatamente cogió el intercomunicador pidiendo a su asistente cambiar su reservación para dos.

Mokuba notaba a su hermano diferente a como era antes, se mostraba más abierto a conversaciones, si bien era cierto que con él siempre fue muy buen hermano, su lado frio había desaparecido un poco y honestamente eso le agradaba.

Sabía que en parte se debía a la relación que llevaba con Tea, o bueno no estaba del todo seguro lo que su hermano y la muchacha tenían, pero cuando los veía juntos era como si se tratara de una familia, la cual nunca tuvo debido a los tratos de Gozaburo Kaiba, quien solo los vio como instrumentos para su conveniencia.

Luego de que ambos hermanos terminaran de comer, regresaron a la oficina del Ceo, quien inmediatamente siguió con su documentación.

 _Gracias hermano, el almuerzo estuvo excelente_ – Mokuba se mostraba muy feliz lo cual le agradaba al Ceo.

 _Si te gusto, me alegra, nos vemos más tarde_ – el castaño estaba a punto de entrar cuando Mokuba volvió a llamarle.

 _Hey Seto…no olvides que mañana es el concurso en la academia de Tea…_ \- dijo el menor guiñándole un ojo a su hermano quien solo asintió.

 _Entiendo…gracias Mokuba_ – el castaño se dirigió a su oficina y al entrar, comenzó a buscar algo online.

Tea estaba completamente exhausta ya que el entrenamiento de hoy había sido el mas fuerte y sobre todo el más largo de todos. Sus alumnos estaban mas que felices con el resultado de tanto esfuerzo y siendo casi las 5:00pm decidieron dar por terminada el ensayo.

 _Gracias muchachos…mañana nos espera un gran día, procuren descansar bien ¿si?_ – todo sus alumnos asintieron y poco a poco comenzaron a marcharse.

La castaña se quedo sentada por unos minutos tratando de recobrar un poco de energía. Saco su celular esperando encontrar algún mensaje de Seto, pero no había ninguno, por lo que simplemente suspiro con pesadez y decidió arreglar todo para poder irse a descansar, después de todo mañana les esperaba un día bastante ajetreado y no quería ponerse sentimental o peor aún, decepcionarse más por esperar demasiado sobre algo que no tenía pies ni cabeza.

De repente su celular sonó y era nuevamente un número desconocido, no estaba segura si debía contestar, pero después de timbrar insistentemente decidió coger la llamada.

 _¿Diga?_ – la castaña espero respuesta alguna, pero nadie respondía del otro lado - _¿Hola?_ – sinceramente eso le molestaba bastante, porque podría tomarlo como que alguien simplemente estaba bromeando.

 _Ehm…hola Tea, soy yo Yugi… ¡Por favor no cuelgues!_ – la conocida voz de su ex sonaba del otro lado y se recriminó a si misma por contestar.

 _Estoy ocupada…no tengo tiempo de atenderte Yugi_ – la castaña se oía muy molesta.

 _¡Lo se Tea…solo serán unos minutos! ¿sí?_ – su voz suplicante solo la irritaba más.

 _¿Qué quieres?_ – su voz era seria y muy cortante lo cual ponía mucho mas nervioso al duelista, después de todo Tea definitivamente había cambiado con él y reconocía lo mucho que esto le dolía.

 _He sido invitado a un evento muy importante…será una megafiesta y bueno me preguntaba si… ¿te gustaría acompañarme?_ – aquella pregunta fue como una broma de mal gusto que la hizo enojar muchísimo más.

 _Yugi…¿estás oyendo lo que dices?_ Debe ser una broma…– ya estaba comenzando a exasperarse, se sentía como un juguete.

¡Claro que se lo que digo! ¡Estoy muy arrepentido Tea, en verdad, debes creerme…! Tea estoy pasándola muy mal sin ti, se que te fallé e hice todo absolutamente mal…por eso quiere reparar el daño que te hice mostrándote todo lo que estoy dispuesto a hacer por ti…solo déjame probártelo.… ¡por favor! _–_ la castaña no pudo evitar emitir una risa sarcástica.

 _¿Pasándola mal sin mí? ¿Reparar lo que hiciste?_ – ya ni ella misma sabía porque perdía el tiempo escuchándolo – _Yugi…NO quiero y NO deseo volver a estar contigo, además ya tengo planes…espero que te sientas mejor de tu "estar sin mi"_ – la castaña colgó sin dejar que el joven contestara. Yugi se había vuelto muy impertinente y peor aún insistente.

Tea simplemente decidió salir de allí y respirar un poco de aire fresco, porque aquella llamada le había arruinado toda la motivación del día.

Al día siguiente Tea llegó como de costumbre a la academia, pero esta vez preparada para el concurso de su vida. Aunque un poco triste ya que no había recibido mensaje alguno de Seto y ella no quiso llamarlo pues no deseaba ser inoportuna.

Todos sus estudiantes se encontraban listos y se veían bastante animados, solo estaban esperando a que los llamaran por grupos.

 _Profesora Masaki, espero son ansias ver lo que ha preparado_ – una voz masculina la sacó de sus pensamientos.

 _Director muy buenos días…espero sea de su agrado_ – comentó la joven sonriente.

 _Tratándose de usted, creo que más de uno estará encantado_ – dijo el hombre de cabello canoso, quien se mostraba muy seguro de sus palabras.

La castaña solo sonrío, el director de la academia siempre le había mostrado su apoyo desde sus inicios hasta la fecha. El era un hombre muy influyente en el mundo de las artes y música, lo conoció cuando se fue a estudiar danza en parís por lo que cuando termino su carrera, la invitó para que fuera parte de su exclusivo staff de profesores de danza, puesto que su habilidad innata para el baile lo sorprendió de sobremanera.

Pasaron un par de horas antes de que el grupo de Tea fuera llamado al escenario. La academia contaba con un auditorio para unas 1000 personas y ese día el lugar estaba casi lleno.

Tea se encontraba tras vestidores mirando desde atrás la actuación de su equipo, quienes a decir verdad se veían seguros de sí mismos.

 _¡Y con ustedes el siguiente grupo a cargo de la famosa profesora Tea Masaki…aquí vamos!_ – vocifero el presentador.

La música comenzó y todos comenzaron a moverse al unísono, como si solo se tratara de un alma, tanto el público como los jueces del concurso, incluyendo al famoso cantante del cual el grupo ganador serían participes en su coreografía, estaban expectantes. De pronto el sonido lento de pronto empezó a volverse más rítmico, provocando que mas de uno quisiera unirse a ellos y bailar.

Tea estaba muy emocionada y de pronto alguien llamó su atención, una rubia de largos cabellos se acercaba a ella. Mai había venido a ver su presentación, puesto que era un evento importante para su amiga y no deseaba perdérselo.

Ambas muchachas se abrazaron y siguieron mirando al grupo danzante, poco a poco se podía notar que estaban próximos al desenlace. Tea no podía creer lo que veía, todo el público presente ovacionaba y vitoreaba, y no podía sentirse más feliz.

La música terminó y con ello su grupo culminó exitosamente su coreografía. El público y los jueces se levantaron para aplaudir al equipo de Tea, quienes emocionados no paraban de felicitarse por la perfecta actuación.

Los jóvenes se retiraron tras el escenario y fueron donde Tea para abrazarla también. La castaña no pudo contener las lágrimas de emoción, puesto que era muy importante ganar el concurso y ver a sus chicos ser parte de aquel video musical.

Mai le trajo algo de comer puesto que era casi las 2 de la tarde y los resultados del grupo ganador todavía no eran publicados.

 _Nena, debes comer algo o sino te desmayaras..._ – la rubia se sentó a su lado.

 _Estoy tan nerviosa Mai…._ – Tea no veía las horas de saber los resultados y poder estar en paz con ella misma.

 _Todo saldrá bien, ya verás, no comas ansias_ – Mai le ofreció una vez más el pequeño bento y finalmente su amiga acepto.

Siendo casi las 4pm los jueces finalmente estaban listos para dar su veredicto, y todos en aquel lugar estaban a la expectativa.

 _Buenos damas y caballeros…competidores, el día de hoy hemos visto a muchos grupos maravillosos que demostraron su entrega y pasión por este increíble arte que es la danza…._ – Takuya Moroboshi, el famoso cantante y productor era el encargado de dar los resultados – _debo decir que me siento inspirado y feliz por haber elegido esta academia para buscar nuevos talentos quienes serán participes en mi siguiente video musical…y bueno no daremos más preámbulos_ – el joven se acercó a la mesa de los jueces y recibió un sobre color blanco con un sello rojo – _Veamos…llamaremos desde el 3er puesto hasta el 1ero…._ – Tea sentía que sus piernas temblaban.

 _Tercer puesto…el grupo de la Profesora Maeda Haruki…un excelente trabajo chicos_ – el grupo conformado por aquella profesora se acercó al estrado y recibieron cada uno, una medalla además de un vale de compras en una exclusiva tienda de la ciudad para cada uno.

 _Sigamos muchachos…el segundo lugar es para…el grupo a cargo del profesor Hidei Atsuki_ – el siguiente grupo ganador se acercó y al igual que sus compañeros anteriores recibieron una medalla, pero además una invitación para participar en una obra teatral de música contemporánea.

 _Y bueno… el momento más esperado del día… ¿quieren conocer a los ganadores?_ – se oyó un grito ensordecedor – _Pues les daremos lo que quieren…_ \- de pronto las luces se volvieron tenues y se creo un silencio sepulcral en todo el lugar – _Debo decir, antes que nada, que todos han sido fantásticos y que fue difícil tomar esta decisión, pero este grupo fue uno de los que más me impacto…. Mostraron mucha dedicación, compromiso y sobre todo un increíble trabajo en equipo…_ \- nuevamente el público se hacía presente – _y sin cansarlos más pues vamos al primer lugar…por favor que se acerque el grupo de la…profesora Tea Masaki –_ Tea sintió que su alma escapaba de su cuerpo, no pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas de felicidad al escuchar el veredicto del jurado.

 _Te lo dije amiga…. Se lo_ merecían - Mai la abrazó tan fuerte por la emoción, pero ella no salía de su asombro.

 _Dios mío… no puedo creerlo Mai_ – susurró la castaña cubriendo sus ojos azules.

 _Ve querida…disfruta este momento…_ \- la rubia estaba tan emocionada por su amiga que no pudo evitar llorar.

El grupo a su cargo salía tras vestidores y uno de ellos jaló del brazo a Tea, se mostraron ante todos como un equipo unido. Tea levantaba las manos las cuales estaba entrelazadas con los jóvenes junto a ella.

 _Vaya Srta. Masaki, será todo un honor trabajar con usted y estos chicos increíbles, ¡felicidades!_ – Takuya sonreía complacido.

 _El honor será nuestro_ – respondió la castaña ya más calmada, aunque sentía que le faltaba algo o más bien alguien para completar aquella felicidad, pero no tenía noticias de él.

Repentinamente el director de la academia se acercó a ellos y llevaba consigo un hermoso ramo floral, finamente decorado, con hermosas dalias y claveles. Tenían un exquisito olor, a la vez embriagante.

 _Gracias director, están hermosas_ – dijo la castaña.

 _Oh no querida…no son mías, de hecho, alguien me pidió que te las entregara_ – Tea miró en dirección a donde apuntaba el hombre de cabello canoso y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

Seto estaba parado en una esquina cerca a la puerta de salida y Mokuba lo acompañaba al igual que sus compañeros de clases, quienes al igual que el trataban de imitar la coreografía antes vista.

 _Seto…._ – susurró la joven sintiendo que estaba a punto de quebrarse y no quería que la viera así, pero no pudo evitar salir del escenario para acercarse hasta donde estaba el Ceo.

El castaño también se acercó a ella y la abrazo, se sentía bien el poder verla después de que tan solo pasarán un par de días sin verse. Su necesidad de estar con ella era cada vez mayor.

 _Son hermosas… muchas gracias_ – su voz estaba algo entrecortada por el llanto.

 _No deberías llorar, acabas de lograr algo muy grande y te felicito_ – las palabras de Seto la trajeron de vuelta a la realidad y decidió seguir su consejo.

Terminada la premiación tanto Seto, Tea, Mai y Mokuba fueron a cenar para celebrar por dicho acontecimiento.

 _¡Eres genial Tea…trabajaras con Takuya! Espero me hagas saber los pormenores_ – Mokuba estaba muy emocionado, ya que era fanático de aquel cantante.

 _Gracias Mokuba… será todo un reto, pero te aseguro que te mantendré al tanto de todo_ – dijo la castaña guiñándole un ojo.

 _¡Es una sorpresa que ambos vinieran Kaiba!_ – dijo pícaramente la rubia.

 _No empieces Valentine…_ \- comentó el Ceo pretendiendo estar ofendido.

Todos los presentes allí sonrieron y pasaron una velada muy divertida, Tea estaba tan cansada y al ver la hora decidió que era hora de irse a descansar.

 _Agradezco mucho la invitación chicos, en verdad ha sido un día excelente, muchas gracias_ , _creo que es hora de ir a casa_ \- la rubia y los demás asintieron.

 _Déjame llevarte a tu casa_ – indicó el castaño.

 _No te preocupes, Mai me llevará_ – Tea se sentía algo tímida estando allí presentes su amiga y el hermano de Seto.

 _Descuida querida, de hecho, yo llevaré a Mokuba a casa ya que también esta cansado y tu puedes ir con Kaiba_ – dijo Mai casi arrastrando la joven de cabellos largos.

 _Pero…_ \- ninguno de los dos pudo alcanzar a decir algo ya que tanto Mai como Mokuba estaban fuera del restaurante.

 _Esos dos…_ \- susurró Seto casi en tono molesto. Tea tan solo sonrió algo divertida ante la situación.

Pasaron unos 15 minutos y ambos llegaban a casa de la joven, bajaron del auto y Tea trató de no maltratar las flores al sacarlas de la cajuela.

Seto tomó las llaves de la casa y abrió la puerta, ayudándola a dejar las flores en la mesa principal. La castaña cerró la puerta no sabiendo si él se quedaría aquella noche, pero al verlo acercase seductoramente hacía ella supo que no tenía escapatoria, y si era honesta consigo misma, tampoco quería hacerlo….

 _ **CONTINUARA….**_

 _ **Hola a todos y lamento mucho la demora, pero regreso con este nuevo cap el cual espero les guste. ¡El siguiente puedo decir será muchísimo más interesante y vendrá con más sorpresas…no se lo pierdan!**_

 _ **Saludos especiales a:**_

usagi moonie.- gracias por seguir al tanto de mi fic, espero te agrade este cap, trate de terminarlo si o si, perl el sgte será mejor! Muchos saludos


	8. Mentiras que duelen

**De regreso con el capítulo de este fic, espero les agrade y ya saben que sus reviews son bienvenidos. ¡Gracias de antemano!**

 **Declaimer: Los personajes de Yugioh no me pertenecen, ellos son del grandioso Kazuki Takahashi**

 **MENTIRAS QUE DUELEN**

Había amanecido y Tea recién despertaba, estaba agradecida por tener ese día libre, después de todo era fin de semana. La castaña estaba totalmente exhausta luego de una fogosa noche junto a su amado Ceo. Se movió un poco y notó nuevamente que se encontraba sola en la cama…sola una vez más.

Como de costumbre, Seto ya se había marchado, o al menos eso parecía. La joven tomó su bata de dormir y cubrió su cuerpo desnudo. Salió de su habitación buscando al joven, aunque sabía muy bien que el ya no estaba. Llegó a la planta baja y encontró sobre la mesa lo que parecía uno de esos desayunos que podías pedir por medio del celular junto con una nota.

La castaña cogió la nota y sonrió al leer las palabras del Ceo: " _Disfruta de tu desayuno, nos vemos en la noche S.K"_

Honestamente lo hubiera disfrutado más si tan solo el castaño estuviera allí con ella, pero lamentablemente habían cosas que no podría cambiar aunque quisiera.

La joven desayunó un poco desanimada ya que no era agradable estar sola, si bien es cierto antes no lo había notado, ahora todo era diferente desde que ella y Seto eran "algo". Sentía la necesidad de tenerlo cerca, poder hablar con él, verlo todos los días y disfrutar de su compañía.

Se recriminó a si misma una vez más, porque ya había cruzado la línea y estaba estúpidamente enamorada de él. Lo peor del caso es que ni siquiera sabía lo que el Ceo pensaba o mucho peor no sabía como iba a terminar toda esta locura de "amigos con derecho".

La muchacha suspiró con un amago de tristeza en sus pensamientos, tratando de buscar la manera de apaciguar lo que sentía y de alguna forma u otra buscar el escape perfecto en caso de cualquier "emergencia".

Aquella noche era el gran evento al cual Seto la había invitado y tenía un poco de ansias ya que habría mucha gente del medio, entre artistas reconocidos, duelistas, cantantes entre otros. Si bien es cierto Tea era una bailarina reconocida, ella solía mantenerse al margen de este tipo de vida para así mantener su privacidad, lo cual le había funcionado de maravilla.

Miró el reloj y ya eran casi las 10am por lo que decidió relajarse un poco para poder sobrevivir a aquella noche la que esperaba fue inolvidable y que por fin algo entre ellos pudiera concretarse.

Seto estaba en su oficina a pesar de ser sábado, pero trataba de terminar algunos asuntos pendientes ya que después de todo quería pasar lo que restaba del fin de semana junto a Tea, en algún lugar tranquilo, lejos de la ciudad.

Estuvo averiguando durante días que lugar seria el adecuado para poder relajarse juntos y así tal vez definir de una ves por todas lo que harían de ahora en adelante...como una "pareja".

Esa palabra resonó en su cabeza como si se tratara de una bomba y grande fue sorpresa al sentirse un poco confundido, es decir, si bien es cierto sus sentimientos hacia aquella chica eran totalmente diferentes a los que tuvo cuando estuvo con ella la primera vez.

Ahora todo era distinto, pues solo deseaba estar con ella todo el tiempo posible y seguir compartiendo memorias, pero debía ser realista, él no era esa clase de hombre cariñoso que le daría una vida que ella merecía, no obstante su orgullo, machismo y sentimientos...no querían dejarla ir.

Seto se levantó furioso de su escritorio y empujó con fuerza su silla, alejándola a una distancia considerable de donde se encontraba. Se odiaba por reaccionar de un momento a otro así, pero debía sincerarse con él mismo y con Tea también.

El Ceo no tenía cabeza para nada más, por lo que decidió irse de allí y tomar un poco de aire fresco. Ya era hora de que se dejara de cursilerias y retomara el mundo en el que siempre había vivido lejos de todo sentimiento y afecto por algún tercero que no fuera su hermano.

El día pasó más rápido de lo normal y Tea sentía que los nervios le jugaban una mala pasada. Eran casi las 6pm y Seto quedó en ir por ella a las 8pm por lo que decidió alistarse temprano para evitar hacerlo esperar, después de todo solía ser muy quisquilloso al respecto.

Luego de ducharse y humectar su piel blanca con una exquisita crema con olor a avena, la castaña eligió una lencería bastante atrevida que compró días antes en una exclusiva tienda.

Se sintió algo atrevida por ponerse ese tipo de ropa interior, pero después de todo ella añoraba que esa noche al igual que las otras, el Ceo la hiciera suya de mil y un maneras. Este pensamiento hizo que el calor se le subiera a las mejillas y sintiera un pequeño hormigueo en su vientre.

 _Basta tonta..._ \- se dijo para si misma.

Luego de maquillarse y terminar de peinarse, tomó el vestido que yacía colgado en el armario. Se miró al espejo fijamente y no creía lo que veía. SI bien es cierto ella solía utilizar vestidos de gala para ciertos eventos pero por el mero hecho de asistir, jamás lo había hecho para poder impresionar a alguien más.

 _Se lo dirás esta noche...o dejarás de llamarte Tea -_ La castaña suspiró hondo y tomó la decisión de decirle a Seto lo que sentía después de todo, ¿que podía perder?

La melodía de su celular de pronto la sacó de sus pensamientos y se apresuró en ubicar el aparato, despues de todo pensaba que tal vez se trataba del Ceo, pero para su sorpresa no era él.

 _Hola Mai, eras tu..._ \- dijo la castaña algo desanimada.

 _Hola cariño, ¡yo también estoy feliz de hablar contigo!_ \- contestó sarcásticamente la rubia al notar el cambio de voz de su amiga.

 _¡No es eso Mai, es solo que me sorprendió tu llamada es todo!_ \- trató de disimular la oji azul.

 _Si claro querida...yo también he estado enamorada como una chiquilla boba, así que estas disculpada_ \- contestó la duelista en son de broma provocando que la castaña riera.

 _Supongo que ¡gracias!_ \- dijo divertida Tea.

 _¿Y bien, estas lista?_ \- preguntó curiosa la rubia.

 _Si Mai de hecho...he decidido hablar con Seto el día de hoy y...confesarle lo que siento_ \- sintió su cara arder ante sus propias palabras.

 _¡No...! ¿Es en serio? Se supone que es el HOMBRE quien da el primer paso querida..._ \- Mai se notaba algo alterada.

 _Si lo se Mai...pero si no hablo con él ahora, siento que seguiré atrapada en este laberinto de emociones...que no nos llevan a ninguna parte_ \- dijo la castaña tocando un buen punto.

 _Bueno en eso tienes razón...pero sigo insistiendo que eso debería hacerlo el muchachote ese, no tu_ \- Mai aun seguía en desacuerdo.

 _Vamos Mai, necesito de tu apoyo emocional en estos momentos..._ \- imploró la castaña.

 _¡Créeme nena yo te apoyo es solo que...no se, pero no tengo un buen presentimiento sobre esto...!-_ las palabras de su amiga le hicieron helar la sangre.

 _Mai por favor, no seas así, no esta noche..._ \- escuchó un bufido del otro lado de la línea.

 _Entiendo...esta bien, estaré cerca por si me necesitas_ \- dijo algo fastidiada la rubia quien también había sido invitada a dicho evento.

 _¡Genial, dile a Joey que no los molestaré demasiado!_ \- susurró divertida.

 _Oh descuida, él no ira...decidió comer dos platos de burritos con picante ayer y en estos momentos no tiene ni fuerza para pararse...así que solo seré yo_ \- dijo la rubia algo molesta.

 _Joey nunca cambiará...espero que se recupere pronto, te veo allá_ \- Tea se despidió.

 _Si, yo iré un poco más tarde, pero ojala me esperes antes de ir a perderte con el cabezotas de Kaiba_ \- dijo picaramente su amiga antes de colgar.

Tea solo sonrió divertida y decidió dar unos últimos retoques a su imagen antes de que llegara Seto, después de todo realmente quería dejarlo anonadado.

Vio la hora y aun quedaban algunos minutos antes de que llegara por lo que decidió escuchar un poco de música para aminorar sus nervios. Pasó media hora después de la hora pactada y él aun no llegaba.

La joven cogió su celular para ver si tenía algún mensaje del castaño, pero no había recibido ninguno. De hecho desde el día de ayer ningún mensaje por parte de Seto le llegó lo cual se le hizo bastante extraño, ya que usualmente el muchacho solía escribirle durante el día.

Pensó que tal vez se le había hecho tarde y podría estar atascado en el tráfico, pero al verificar el tránsito en la zona, según mostraban las noticias, todo estaba despejado.

Por algún motivo la muchacha empezó a sentirse angustiada, puesto que Seto solía avisar cuando se tardaba pero no recibía noticias suyas. Decidió marcar a su celular pero este se encontraba apagado, como si no quisiera que lo contactaran...o tal vez simplemente estaba sin batería. Ya eran casi las 9.30pm y aun no tenía noticias suyas.

 _Mai...¿donde estás?_ \- preguntó la castaña con la voz algo preocupada.

 _Estoy yendo rumbo al evento, ¿tu donde estás? ¿ya llegaste?_ \- la rubia estaba confundida.

 _Aun estoy en mi casa..._ \- la rubia no pudo evitar mostrar su sorpresa.

 _¿De que estas hablando? ¿Kaiba no fue a buscarte o que?_ \- la rubia estaba enfadada.

 _Trate de llamarlo, y su celular esta apagado...no me ha mandado ningún mensaje, no se nada de él_ \- la castaña estaba muy acongojada pensando lo peor.

 _Escucha Tea iré a buscarte e iremos juntas. Tal vez él se adelantó o que se yo, lo averiguaremos_ \- estas últimas palabras no le resultaron agradables puesto que temía encontrarse con algo que no le agradara.

Minutos más tarde, escucho el claxon del auto de Mai, y pudo ver a su amiga al volante haciéndole señas con la mano. Tan pronto Tea subió al auto, esta arrancó como si la persiguieran.

Tal cual lo vio en el noticiero, las calles estaban descongestionadas, por lo que llegar al lugar del evento no tomó más de 10 minutos y esto le provocó un mal MUY presentimiento.

Una vez en el lugar ambas jóvenes fueron recibidas por los anfitriones de la entrada, quienes amablemente les mostraron donde ubicarse.

 _¿Pudiste ver si esta aquí?_ \- pregunto Mai mirando por todos lados.

Pero Tea estaba algo distraída pensando en demasiadas cosas en aquel instante, hasta que sus ojos se fijaron en un par de personas en la entrada.

Pudo ver a Seto quien lucía un esmoquin negro, ceñido a su cuerpo perfecto y junto a él una despampanante mujer de cabellos rojizos quien mostraba un prominente escote delantero.

Tea sintió que su cuerpo se enfriaba ante aquella imagen delante de ella. Sus manos de pronto apretaron con fuerza el pequeño bolso y sintió que de pronto nada tenía sentido en aquel instante.

Mai notó inmediatamente lo que su amiga había visto minutos antes y no supo que decir, solo atinó a poner una mano en el brazo de Tea y jalarla a los servicios higiénicos mas cercanos. La rubia vio el ensimismamiento y la decepción que la mirada de Tea reflejaban.

 _¿Que fue todo eso Mai? Que hice para merecerme esto..._ \- murmuró la castaña con la voz quebrada.

 _Definitivamente tu no hiciste nada malo Tea, ese hijo de..._ \- la rubia decidió calmar sus ansías de matar al Ceo por haber hecho semejante cosa - _Pero lo vamos a averiguar..._ \- Mai estaba completamente enfadada.

La ceremonia de apertura había comenzado y todos los presentes estaban muy concentrados. Cuando de pronto una mano se posó en el hombro de Kaiba quien se veía algo apagado .El Ceo se percató de quien había llamado su atención y decidió no hacerle caso.

 _Sera mejor que me encares o soy capaz de armar un escándalo aquí mismo Seto Kaiba y lo sabes muy bien_ \- la amenazadora voz de Mai lo alarmó.

 _¿Todo bien?_ \- susurró la peliroja al notar la presencia de Mai.

 _Si, ya vuelvo_ \- contestó escuetamente el Ceo, mostrándose bastante fastidiado.

Ambos se alejaron de la multitud llegando a un pequeño hall cercano a la entrada. Mai se sobreparo y miró a todos lados como si no quisiera que escucharan su conversación.

 _Y bien..¿que es lo que quieres Valentine?_ _No tengo mucho tiempo, que no ves que me están esperando_ \- dijo mordazmente el castaño.

 _Si...ya vi que estas "muy bien acompañado" Kaiba...lo extraño es que pensé que tu cita era con alguien más ¿o me equivoco?_ \- atacó la rubia dejando la guardia baja del Ceo.

 _¡Ese no es asunto tuyo...!_ \- levanto la voz el muchacho tratando de terminar la conversación y se dio la vuelta.

 _¡Claro que es asunto mio, porque dejaste a MI amiga plantada y viniste con otra mujer, sin siquiera tener la decencia de decirle algo...!_ \- Mai estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre el hombre delante de ella.

 _¿Acaso eres abogada de Masaki?_ \- comentó en modo burlón.

 _Claro que no Kaiba...pero no te perdonaré lo que acabas de hacer..-_ susurró la duelista.

 _¡No me interesa lo que pienses, y mucho menos tu amiga Tea...ambas me tienen sin cuidado!_ ¡ _De hecho ya estoy harto de ella!_ \- Seto sintió que esta última frase raspaba su garganta con tanta fuerza que la sentía casi arder, decir esa mentira le estaba costando más de lo que pensaba.

De repente Tea salía detrás de una columna que adornaba aquel lugar, y se acercó a su amiga quién al verla tan destrozada simplemente optó por salir con ella de allí.

Seto se quedó en silencio y todo rastro de altanería se había esfumado. No solo se había quedado estupefacto por verla frente a él sino porque nunca antes pudo apreciar su belleza en todo su esplendor, pero sin embargo una gran tristeza se reflejaba en su hermoso rostro angelical.

 _Masaki yo..._ \- era muy tarde ya que ambas muchachas se habían ido del lugar.

Tea no dijo palabra alguna en todo el camino a casa, lo cual tenía preocupada a la rubia.

 _Será mejor que te quedes conmigo hoy Tea, creo que estarás mejor_ \- dijo la duelista oji morada.

 _No pienso suicidarme Mai, no te preocupes_ \- la voz de Tea se mostraba más seria de lo normal.

 _Si me necesitas, llámame ¿si?, no importa la hora..._ \- Tea solo asintió por inercia e ingreso a su casa.

Inmediatamente sintió que no podía aguantar más y las lágrimas empezaron a correr como si se trataran de cascadas. Se dirigió rumbó a su habitación y sin pensarlo se metió en la ducha, sin importarle estar aún vestida. El hermoso vestido quedo totalmente empapado y ella restregaba su rostro tratando de quitar el maquillaje, se sentía humillada, sucia, estúpida e inútil.

¿Porque no se había percatado antes de las verdaderas intenciones de Kaiba?, ¿como había podido estar tan ciega y no ver que tan solo fue tratada como un juguete? A pesar de que Mai en algún momento se lo dijo, más grande fueron sus estúpidos sentimientos que su razón y ahora pagaba las consecuencias.

Pero ¿que había hecho de malo? ¿porque Seto fue capaz de decir que estaba harto de ella? Ella nunca le dio motivos para hacerlo sentir así...sin embargo no fue la mejor manera de terminar con todo. Simplemente el pudo haber sido honesto desde un principio y decirle que solo estaba jugando, para que no se ilusionara.

La joven se quedo un rato más debajo del chorro de agua fría, deseaba mantenerse adormecida y no sentir dolor alguno, aunque fuera imposible. Pasó el tiempo y no supo exactamente por cuanto se mantuvo allí, pero su cuerpo le pedía cubrirse inmediatamente.

Salió de la ducha casi temblando, y se desvistió para quitar la tela mojada de su cuerpo. Cogió rápidamente su pijama afranelada y se acobijo bajo su manta. Definitivamente fue una muy mala idea hacer eso, porque durante la noche la fiebre se apoderó de su cuerpo, dejándola totalmente débil.

Entre sueños recordó una y otra vez la imagen de Seto y aquella mujer, pero su inconsciencia la hizo alucinar, creyendo ver a ambos besándose y ver en el rostro de Seto burla hacia su persona.

 _Seto...¿porque?_ \- trataba de preguntarle al Ceo, pero él no respondía solo se mantenía de espaldas a ella.

 _¡Estoy harto de ella...estoy harto...estoy harto!_ \- esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza una y otra vez.

Tea se despertó sobresaltada y con el rostro empapado de sudor, el sonido de su celular la había despertado abruptamente. Volvió a dejarse caer sobre su almohada, pero un dolor punzante se hizo presente en sus cienes.

 _¿Aló?_ \- contestó la joven ante la insistencia de la llamada.

 _¿Porque rayos demorabas en contestar Tea? ¡Me tenías preocupada...!_ \- la inconfundible voz de Mai se hacía presente del otro lado de la línea.

 _Estaba durmiendo..._ \- su voz sonaba apagada, casi ronca.

 _Lo siento cariño, no me gusto verte tan mal ayer...iré mas tarde a verte ¿si?_ \- la dulce voz de su amiga calmaba un poco todo ese mal momento por el que estaba pasando.

 _Si...te espero_ \- Tea colgó el celular y volvió a cubrirse con las mantas. Se sentía cansada, débil, fracasada y muy decepcionada.

Ya había sucedido anteriormente haber sido decepcionada por Yugi, pero no obstante todo el dolor que llevaba dentro no se compraba en lo absoluto con lo que vivió antes con su ex. Esto era totalmente diferente, era un dolor mas penetrante, al rojo vivo y tal vez simplemente era por que... _amaba a Seto._

Lamentablemente esa era la más dolorosa verdad y ahora debía lidiar con eso.

 **Hasta aquí llego con el capítulo y bueno poniéndole más drama al asunto...tal vez en un par de capítulo más la historia se acabe, y bueno lamento de antemano el retraso. Espero sus reviews!**

 **Usagi MOonie:** No se que te parecerá este capítulo pero el drama ya faltaba para poder hacer le desenlace. Espero tu comentario! Besos :3


	9. La decisión de un corazón roto

_**Hola a todos, aquí de regreso con el capítulo 9 de esta historia. Espero como siempre, sea de su agrado.**_

 _ **Declaimer: Los personajes de Yugioh no me pertenecen, ellos son del grandioso Kazuki Takahashi.**_

 **LA DECISIÓN DE UN CORAZÓN ROTO**

Tea despertó aquella mañana sin querer salir de su cama, pero era lunes y debía ir a trabajar. Aun se sentía humillada y dolida por lo sucedido le fin de semana.

Se miró al espejo y miró su aspecto desaliñado, con ojeras y ojos hinchados, haciéndola sentir inclusive aún más miserable. ¿Cómo había podido caer tan bajo? Si bien es cierto su cabeza le daba miel vueltas al asunto sobre Seto, estaba más que claro que ella no podía reclamarle nada…una palabra que significaba poco, pero para ella en aquel momento tenía mucho significado.

No tenía derecho alguno de ir y preguntarle a Seto que fue lo que había sucedido, ya que al final de cuentas, lo de ellos nunca tuvo un principio…pero si un final y uno para nada agradable. Tea ya no estaba dispuesta a seguir llorando o maldiciéndose por haber sido tan débil ante el Ceo, simplemente debía continuar con su vida.

El día anterior, Mai la acompaño durante la mayor parte de la jornada, brindándole su apoyo sin hacerla sentir peor, por el contrario, en todo momento trató de animarla y con unas cuantas frases que incluían un "matar a Seto Kaiba" le supo sacar un par de risas. Estaba más que agradecida por tener una amiga como ella en su vida.

Tea se preparó para ir a trabajar, tenía unas cuantas clases programadas y aunque su humor no estaba para ello, no tenia sentido quedarse en casa llorando como tonta mientras que otra persona se la pasaba de maravilla.

Llegó a la academia tratando de mostrarse como siempre, sin querer despertar la curiosidad entre sus colegas. Había terminado ya con su segunda clase y estaba a punto de empezar con la siguiente.

 _Tea...¡qué bueno verte!_ – aquella voz la dejó petrificada

 _¿Mokuba?_ – el menor de los Kaiba se acercó a ella junto con un grupo de jóvenes y se abalanzó sobre ella abrazándola efusivamente, lo cual la dejo completamente anonadada.

 _¡Te dije que mis amigos y yo estábamos interesados en unirnos a tus clases! La escuela ya terminó así es que decidimos inscribirnos_ – contestó con entusiasmo el joven.

 _¿y tu hermano sabe de esto?_ – la castaña miraba disimulada a todos lados tratando de ver si Seto se encontraba por ahí.

 _¿Crees que si Seto lo supiera estaría aquí?_ – contestó algo ofuscado el muchacho de cabellera larga.

 _Si...entiendo tu punto_ – le dijo la muchacha un poco más calmada cuando se aseguro de que el Ceo no estaba por los alrededores – _Bueno Mokuba sean bienvenidos tus amigos y tu_ – dijo dulcemente la castaña.

Ella jamás podría odiar al joven, aunque su hermano fuera un idiota, y Mokuba siempre había sido amable con ella. Pasaron lo que restaba del día practicando unas coreografías básicas para que se fueran acostumbrando.

 _Bueno muchachos, esto todo por hoy…los espero mañana_ – la castaña se despidió de ellos.

 _Tea ¿cuándo vendrás a cenar nuevamente? Se me hizo extraño no verte el fin de semana_ – comentó el joven con inocencia.

 _Mokuba yo...no creo que sea posible ¡lo siento!_ – susurró la chica acariciando su cabellera.

 _¿Sucedió algo entre tu y Seto?_ – preguntó con curiosidad.

 _No se a que te refieres Mokuba nosotros no..._ – el joven se cruzó de brazos y la miro con seriedad.

 _He visto a mi hermano encerrado en su habitación durante todo el fin de semana...cuando le pregunte si vendrías a casa simplemente no quiso darme respuesta alguna..._ – confesó el menor de los Kaiba en modo pensativo.

 _Es complicado..._ – dijo la castaña casi en un susurro.

 _Espero que las cosas mejoren Tea, tu y mi hermano hacen una linda pareja_ – las palabras de Mokuba fueron como una daga clavándose en su corazón. En aquel momento quiso decirle ellos no eran NADA, que nunca hubo NADA serio, que todo fue solamente sexo y nada más, pero los ojos brillantes del muchacho que al parecer aun guardaban algo de esperanza la hicieron tragarse sus palabras, en cambio solo le sonrió.

Una vez que Mokuba se marchó, la castaña se dejo caer sobre una banca y no pudo evitar sentir que algunas lágrimas querían salir, pero no iba a darle el gusto, no obstante, las palabras de Mokuba le hicieron pensar, sobre todo la parte donde dijo que Seto se mantuvo en su habitación, pero otro pensamiento que no era agradable se coló en los suyos, creyendo. que tal vez, era porque se mantuvo "ocupado" con aquella pelirroja. Sin embargo, no era de su incumbencia y NO quería pensar en otra coa que pudiera lastimarla.

 _Profesora Masaki, aún sigue aquí_ – la voz del director la sacó de su trance personal.

 _Sr. director, buenas tardes, ya estaba por retirarme._ – dijo la muchacha tomando sus pertenencias.

 _De hecho, si no es mucha molestia, deseaba hablar con Ud. Por unos minutos – le dijo la pausada voz de aquel hombre._

 _Claro, con gusto..._ – el hombre canoso se dirigió a su lado y se sentó indicándole con la mano que ella también hiciera lo mismo.

 _Sabe Srta. Masaki, hace poco he recibido un pedido especial de la academia que esta en Francia...como Ud. Sabe ellos suelen tener muchos alumnos por estas fechas y están buscando a alguien que pueda apoyarlos por una temporada_ – comento el director con calma.

 _Bueno…esa academia siempre ha sido prestigiosa, es normal que tenga mucho alumnado_ – afirmo la castaña, ya que ella había tomado clases en aquel lugar.

 _¡Exacto Srta. Masaki...! Y en vista de que es una academia que busca gente preparada y con mucha dedicación, me preguntaba si Ud. Estaría interesada en ser esa persona_ – la castaña fijó su vista en la del director quien sonreía con mucho afecto – _Claro que su sueldo sería mucho más elevado y estaría a cargo de las coreografías para las presentaciones de los alumnos_ – añadió.

 _¿Quiere que yo vaya a enseñar allá?_ – preguntó sorprendida

 _Solo si Ud. Así lo quiere Srta. Masaki..._ – el hombre canoso se levantó de su asiento y se paró frente a la castaña - _Ud. Me ha demostrado durante mucho tiempo la capacidad que tiene profesionalmente y créame que todos los profesores en ese lugar saben perfectamente la calidad de persona que es Ud._ – las palabras del director definitivamente le estaban cambiando el día.

 _¿y para cuando necesitan que se ocupe ese puesto?_ – preguntó la castaña algo confundida.

 _Lo antes posible…una semana como máximo_ – contestó el hombre colocando una mano en su mentón – _Puede tomarse un par de días para pensarlo ..._ \- pero antes de que el pudiera continuar la respuesta de la joven se hizo presente.

 _Está bien señor…acepto ir_ – Tea estaba decidida.

 _Srta. Masaki no quiero presionarla, aún puede pensarlo un poco más, no quiero que alguien se sienta triste por su partida_ \- la muchacha sabía que el director se refería a Seto.

 _No se preocupe Sr. director, a nadie le afectara mi decisión_ – el hombre de ojos marrones la miro fijamente buscando un ápice de duda, pero al notar su determinación simplemente desistió.

 _Entiendo, entonces esta decidido, no se preocupe por nada, yo me encargare de hacer todas las coordinaciones respectivas y le haré saber los detalles del ticket aéreo entre otros_ – la castaña afirmó.

 _Hay algo que quiero pedirle por favor..._ – susurró la joven

 _Lo que Ud. Diga Srta. Masaki_ – aquel hombre frente a ella, siempre se había comportado como un padre, apoyándola en todo y nunca preguntándole más allá de lo debido, por lo cual estaba eternamente agradecida.

 _No quiero que nadie se entere de esto...mucho menos mis alumnos_ – el director asintió afirmativamente y luego de despedirse se marchó del lugar.

Tea tomó sus cosas y fue rumbo al estacionamiento donde se sentó a pensar por unos minutos si su decisión había sido la correcta, pero debía aceptar que era una oportunidad única y que tomarla no estaba errado. Sacó su celular y marcó el número de Mai.

 _¿Estas en tu casa? Perfecto, voy a verte en unos minutos_ – dicho esto, emprendió la marcha hacia la casa de su amiga y confidente.

Aquella mañana había sido una total tortura para el Ceo, cargada de reuniones con gente "incompetente" como él los llamaba. Se encontraba en su sala de reuniones esperando que llegara uno de sus socios para que le mostrara unos proyectos de expansión el cual era de suma importancia, pero sus pensamientos lo tenían volviéndose loco.

De vez en cuando miraba su celular esperando recibir un mensaje de "ella", aunque muy claro estaba que, después de como le hablo aquella noche ese mensaje jamás llegaría. Se sintió como un completo miserable por haber actuado de tal manera, tratando a Tea como si fuera un juguete y lastimándola por un miedo absurdo.

Recordó ese fin de semana después de la fiesta, cuando salió del lugar dejando a aquella mujer que había contratado para que lo acompañara, con uno de los tantos hombres que se encontraban detrás de ella. Se dirigió a su departamento y se maldijo así mismo cuando su mente repetía una y otra vez la mirada de desilusión en los ojos de Tea. Se lo tenía merecido, por haber sido un cobarde y no haber afrontado la situación como un verdadero hombre.

Durante el desayuno, su hermano pregunto por la castaña a quien le tenía una gran admiración, pero él solo se limitó a pedirle que continuara comiendo y lo dejara en paz, a lo que Mokuba hizo caso.

Luego de eso, se pasó todo el día encerrado en su alcoba, sin querer saber nada de nadie y se enfrascó en su laptop trabajando en cosas innecesarias que podría haberlas hecho en algún otro momento, pero debía mantenerse ocupado o sino su mente le jugaría una mala pasada.

Seto se la estaba pasando muy mal y aunque no quería aceptarlo, él también estaba afectado. Extrañaba la voz de la joven, sus caricias, sus besos y todo aquello que le proporcionaba. Extrañaba mirar aquellos hermosos ojos azules que brillaban con intensidad frente a los suyos, la forma en como sus cuerpos encajaban cuando se entregaban mutuamente, pero todo se había acabado por su inmadurez.

 _Sr. Kaiba...Sr. Kaiba..._ – aquella voz lo trajo de regreso a la realidad - _¿Podemos comenzar con la reunión?_ – la voz de su asistente se hizo presente al ver que no reaccionaba ante los comentarios de su socio, quien pocos minutos atrás llegó.

Si bien es cierto su cuerpo estaba presente en aquel lugar, su mente aun divagaba en los recuerdos maravillosos donde el reposaba entre los brazos de cierta castaña a quien sin querer fue queriendo más de la cuenta.

 _¿¡Qué te vas a donde!? Debes estar bromeando ¿no?_ – la cara de enfado de Mai era bastante notoria, sobre todo luego de recibir aquella noticia.

 _No Mai...no bromeo, he decidido ir a Paris por una temporada_ – se encogió de hombros la castaña mientras bebía su té.

 _¡Tea Masaki...por el amor de Dios, dime que no tomaste esta decisión debido a lo que sucedió con Kaiba..!_ – las palabras amenazantes de la rubia hicieron que casi se atragantara.

 _¡Por supuesto que no!_ – pero ella sabía muy bien que mentía – _Solo decidí que era una gran oportunidad para buscar nuevos retos...ya sabes un tema profesional_ – trato de ser convincente pero la rubia no se tragaba ese cuento.

 _Digamos que..."te creo" ..._ \- dijo aún molesta la oji morada - _¿a cuánto llamas una temporada?_ – la paciencia de Mai estaba al límite.

 _Bueno...allá las temporadas se manejan entre 6 meses a un año_ – la mirada fulminante de Mai era de lo peor.

 _Sabes...si realmente es lo que quieres no te detendré, pero si te diré una cosa Tea, no quiero que hagas algo solo por desechar de tu vida un mal amor_ – la castaña suspiró.

 _Mai...lamento si estoy causando un problema, pero de verdad necesito esto, necesito probarme a mí misma hasta donde puedo llegar_ \- y allí estaba otra mentira más.

 _Lo bueno...es que tendré excusas para ir a Paris..._ – dijo un poco más calmada la rubia, tratando de no estresarse con las excusas de su amiga a quien conocía bien.

 _Allí lo tienes_ – ambas muchachas conversaron un rato más hasta que finalmente la tarde avanzó y eran casi las 8pm. Tea se despidió y se marchó de la casa de su amiga sintiéndose algo relajada, pero en su mente el nombre de "Seto" aún se mantenía presente.

Mokuba estaba en la sala practicando algunos pasos que había aprendido durante las clases con Tea y en verdad se sentía satisfecho con el resultado, ya que ahora estaba era más hábil.

 _¿Se puede saber qué haces?_ – Seto ingresó a la sala donde se encontraba su hermano.

 _Estoy practicando algunos pasos de baile, Seto_ – respondió el menor de los Kaiba.

 _Pensé que ya habías terminado con eso..._ – comentó algo sardónico el castaño.

 _Pues no, estoy yendo a clases de danza en la academia donde esta Tea_ – dijo con calma el joven de cabellos largos dejando estupefacto a su hermano.

 _¿¡Desde cuándo!?_ – exclamó con severidad Seto lo cual dejo sorprendido al joven frente a él.

 _Desde hoy Seto..._ – el castaño quería sacarse de la cabeza a la ojiazul y su hermano hacía lo contrario al mantener contacto con ella.

 _Pues debes dejarlo..._ – ordenó Seto.

 _Lo siento hermano, pero no dejaré de hacer algo que me gusta solo porque tú y Tea tienen problemas de pareja...trata de arreglarte con ella, de seguro también te extraña..._ – la sinceridad de Mokuba a veces le molestaba.

 _Nosotros no tenemos ese tipo de relación Mokuba, que te quede en claro_ \- Seto se estaba retirando del lugar cuando la voz de su hermano lo paralizó.

 _Es una lástima que digas eso…espero no llegue el día en que te arrepientas por haberla dejado ir_ – el joven de largos cabellos siguió con lo suyo, dejando completamente a Seto con la guardia baja.

Habían pasado algunos días desde que aceptó viajar a Francia y desde entonces el director le hizo llegar la documentación importante para su viaje, su ticket aéreo, entre otros.

Estaba en su habitación empacando sin muchos ánimos, pero ya había tomado la decisión, solo faltaban dos días y se iría por al menos un año…un año donde dejaría atrás los malos ratos con Yugi, pero sobre todo con Seto, a quien sin querer llegó a amar con toda su alma.

Tea dejó de lado su maleta y se recostó en la cama, recordando la primera vez que ella y el Ceo estuvieron juntos por primera vez, hasta la última, y debía admitir lo mucho que extrañaba sus besos, sus caricias, su mirada y la forma que como la hacía sentir cuando la tomaba como suya.

La castaña acarició sus labios tratando de recordar los dulce besos provenientes del joven, quien con solo tocarla la hacía vibrar. Pero de pronto sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido de su celular.

 _Hola Mai_ – contestó la joven algo desanimada.

 _Hey querida, necesito que estés lista en media hora, los chicos y yo iremos a recogerte para ir a cenar, después de todo te mereces una despedida_ – dijo la rubia algo nostálgica.

 _¿Media hora? Bueno haré lo que pueda_ – definitivamente salir con sus amigos era algo que necesitaba.

Tea se alistó a la velocidad de un rayo y pudo terminar de alistarse casi a tiempo, ya que tal cual le había dicho Mai, 30 minutos después tocaban el claxon del auto.

La castaña bajó inmediatamente y estaba feliz de ver a sus amigos quienes al enterarse de la noticia de su partida no querían dejarla ir sin despedirse. Entraron en un restaurant bastante lindo y acogedor, que era de un conocido de Mai quien gustoso preparó una cena especial para ella y sus amigos.

Luego de la cena fueron a un bar cercano donde decidieron continuar con la celebración.

 _Vaya Tea no puedo creer que te vayas de nuevo ¡Te vamos a extrañar amiga!_ – le dijo Tristan chocando su vaso con el de ella en señal de brindis.

 _El tiempo vuela chicos y cuando menos lo esperan, estaré de vuelta...además espero que vayan a visitarme_ – sonrió la castaña tratando de no lucir triste.

 _¡Cuenta conmigo Tea, definitivamente quiero ir a París!_ – dijo emocionada Serenity.

Los chicos aún seguían bromeando cuando de repente una figura masculina se acercó a ellos.

 _Hola, chicos_...- saludó tímidamente Yugi

Tea sintió que su noche se había arruinado al ver a su ex parado frente a ella como si nada hubiera pasado.

Mai miró con cara de pocos amigos a Joey, ya que de alguna u otra manera él sería el único capaz de invitar al oji morado a aquella reunión. Y este por su parte disimulaba no ver a Mai, fingiendo estar interesado en su bebida.

 _¡Hola Yugi amigo, ven siéntate!_ – los demás jóvenes saludaron al muchacho de cabellos morados sin miramientos, pero la castaña simplemente optó por mantenerse al margen.

La conversación continuaba, pero pudieron notar la molestia de Tea con la presencia del joven recién llegado y el por su lado trataba de buscar conversación con la joven, pero sin éxito.

 _Ya vuelvo..._ – Tea se levantó de su asiento y fue en dirección del bar. Se quedó allí un rato tratando de calmarse, después de todo lo menos que esperaba era verle la cara a su ex en aquel lugar.

 _¿Tea estás bien?_ – Mai se acercó a ella al darse cuenta de su incomodidad.

 _Lo estaba, hasta que llegó Yugi... ¿cómo supo de nuestra reunión?_ – le era mortificante saber que los siguiera a pesar de haberle dicho muchas veces cuanto detestaba su presencia.

 _Lo siento cariño, al parecer fue Joey quien lo invitó, cuando lleguemos a casa voy a estrangularlo, no te preocupes_ – le guiño el ojo su amiga haciéndola reír.

 _Descuida...sé que Joey siempre quiso que Yugi y yo volviéramos a ser pareja, pero a veces algunas cosas no pueden volver a ser como antes_ – expresó la castaña tomando un cocktail que había pedido minutos antes.

Minutos después Tea se excusó con sus amigos para retirarse del lugar sin hacer muy obvio su salida por la presencia del duelista, quien al verla irse se sintió frustrado.

La castaña llegó a su casa y se dejó caer en la cama, tratando de olvidar ese mal rato. Yugi había sido una persona importante en su vida, pero sus acciones simplemente habían provocado que ahora solo sintiera rencor hacia su persona.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar nuevamente, y al ver que era un número desconocido pensó que tal vez, solo tal vez podría tratarse del Ceo.

 _Hola Tea, ¡por favor no cuelgues!_ – se maldijo a si misma por haber sido ilusa.

 _No te basto molestar en el bar..._ – dijo escuetamente la castaña, debía terminar con esto de una vez.

 _Yo no quise molestarte Tea, solo buscaba la oportunidad de hablar contigo y poder llevar la fiesta en paz_ – dijo el muchacho sonando desesperado.

 _Te lo he repetido miles de veces, yo no tengo absolutamente nada de que hablar Yugi, si me disculpas voy a dormir_ – estuvo a punto de cortar, pero lo que escucho a continuación fue algo que la sacó de sus casillas.

 _¡Tea no te vayas por favor, sé que tal vez estás despechada porque fui un mal novio, pero no lo tomes como excusa para irte!_ – Tea sintió su sangre hervir.

 _¿Quién te has creído Yugi? ¿Realmente te crees tan importante en mi vida? Creo que te has equivocado conmigo…hace MUCHO tiempo que deje de sentir algo por ti…ya ni siquiera sé porque acepte estar contigo y para que te quede claro, ¡Yo amo a alguien más...alguien que me hizo sentir muchas cosas que Tú jamás lograste! Espero lo hayas entendido_ – Tea colgó sin darle tiempo al duelista de reaccionar y responder. Apagó el aparato y decidió que era tiempo de descansar, pues aún le quedaban dos días más en ciudad Domino, las cuales debía sobrevivir costara lo que costara.

 _ **Continuará….**_

 **Bueno y aquí llega uno de los casi últimos capítulos de esta historia, no quise hacerla tan larga pero bueno, la inspiración llego así. ¡Espero con ansías su review...hasta la próxima!**

 **Especiales agradecimientos:**

 _ **Liliana Flores .- gracias por el review, espero ver otro más en este capítulo!**_

 _ **Usagi Moonie.- Lamento mucho si no te gusto como di ese cambio radical sobre Seto, pero necesitaba ese pequeño cambio en la trama para poder llegar al final, después de todo tal como lo dijiste "No todo es miel sobre hojuelas" y necesitaba que hubiera un poquitín de sufrimiento para que las cosas vuelvan a mejorar. ¡No me odies! :3**_


	10. Cita con el destino

_**Hola a todos, aquí de regreso con el capítulo 10 de esta historia. Espero como siempre, sea de su agrado.**_

 _ **Declaimer: Los personajes de Yugioh no me pertenecen, ellos son del grandioso Kazuki Takahashi.**_

 **CITA CON EL DESTINO**

Finalmente, el día de partir había llegado y Tea debía viajar a Francia, sus compañeros de la academia y el director decidieron hacerle un pequeño agasajo sorpresa un día antes, por lo que recibió algunos obsequios y cosas que le serían muy útiles en su estadía en tierras francesas. Todo ya estaba empacado y ahora más que nunca estaba decidida a seguir con sus planes.

Miró su reloj el cual marcaba ya las 8am y el claxon del auto de Mai la sacó de sus pensamientos. Tea ya la esperaba en su sala, sacó las maletas y luego de subirlas con ayuda de su amiga, se enrumbaron hacia el aeropuerto.

Tea se mantenía en silencio ya que no podía evitar sentirse triste por dejar a sus amigos, su ciudad, su país...no obstante esta oportunidad sería la llave para abrir muchas otras puertas a su carrera y de pasó la mejor manera de olvidarlo….

Al recordar su rostro, la castaña quiso llorar, sentía que las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, pero agradecía llevar puestos sus lentes de sol los cuales evitaban que se le notarán los ojos rojos.

Había pasado una semana desde que todo entre ellos cambió, y obviamente que dolía, era tanta su frustración que había deseado ir a abofetear al Ceo una última vez, pero era en vano...verlo tal vez sería mucho más doloroso.

 _Bien cariño, hemos llegado..._ \- la voz de Mai estaba cargada de muchos sentimientos, era algo que Tea notó. La castaña soló asintió.

Luego de hacer el check in correspondiente en el counter de la aerolínea, ambas jóvenes subieron hasta el segundo nivel donde se ingresaba al área de control de seguridad, migraciones y las puertas de embarque.

 _Aun tengo algo de tiempo, vayamos a tomar un café_ – le dijo suavemente la castaña a la rubia quien estaba algo desanimada.

Mokuba ya estaba en la academia en compañía de sus amigos, y como siempre ansiosos de empezar sus clases junto a Tea. Pero, sin embargo, grande fue su sorpresa al ver ingresar a un joven alto de cabellos rojos.

 _¡Buenos días a todos! Mi nombre es Erick_ _y desde hoy, seré su nuevo profesor de baile –_ se escucharon varios murmullos entre los presentes y Mokuba no desperdició la oportunidad para preguntar lo que había sucedido con Tea.

 _¿Y la profesora Masaki?_ – el joven de cabellos negros sintió que algo no andaba bien.

 _La Srta. Masaki fue elegida para ir a la academia de París, de hecho, en este momento ya debe estar por salir su vuelo_ – los ojos de Mokuba se abrieron como platos ante la inesperada noticia.

 _¡oh no...debo avisarla a Seto!_ \- evitando que lo vieran, el joven se deslizó entre los demás jóvenes del grupo y salió del lugar. Cogió su celular y marcó el número de su hermano esperando pudiera contestarle.

Seto por su parte, estaba en la oficina de reuniones junto con un grupo de hombres enternados, y él se encontraba frente a ellos exponiendo sus ideas para un nuevo proyecto. Su celular yacía en la mesa en modo silencio, por lo que la llamada de su hermano le fue indiferente.

Mokuba estaba al borde de la desesperación y no sabía que hacer, por lo que decidió llamar directamente a la asistente de la oficina.

 _Kaiba Corporation, habla la asistente del Sr. Kaiba, ¿Cómo puedo ayudarlo?_ – la suave voz de la recepcionista no se hizo esperar.

 _¡Sra. Chiba soy yo, Mokuba, necesito hablar con Seto, es una emergencia!_ – la voz de desesperación del joven alertó a la mujer.

 _Joven Mokuba, lo siento, pero el Sr. Kaiba esta dentro de la sala de conferencias junto con otros empresarios, y pidió no ser interrumpido, ¿es algo demasiado urgente?_ – el joven se maldijo internamente, pero viendo la hora sabía que ya era demasiado tarde para que fuera a buscar a la castaña al aeropuerto.

 _Descuide Sra. Chiba, ya no es necesario, pero por favor, dígale a Seto que se comunique conmigo cuando termine_ – la voz de decepción no pasó desapercibida.

 _Entendido joven Mokuba, le haré llegar el recado_ – la mujer se quedó un poco inquieta, por lo que sin querer ser impertinente ingresó a la sala de conferencias sin ser notada y le dejó una nota a Seto en su puesto.

Mokuba regreso a sus clases y agradecio por no haber sido notada su ausencia, todos ya estaban bailando. El sin muchas ganas, se unió al resto del grupo y esperaba de todo corazón que Seto recibiera su mensaje lo antes posible.

Tea se despidió de la rubia, quien no pudo evitar llorar frente a la castaña, lo cual rompió el corazón de la muchacha, y esta simplemente atinó a abrazarla.

 _¡No llores, Mai! ¡Te espero dentro de un mes cuando estés de vacaciones!_ – Tea quiso animar a su amiga, pero esto no parecía funcionar.

 _Eres una boba…_ \- respondió Mai limpiándose las lágrimas.

La castaña solo sonrió en contestación y luego de despedirse una vez más, la castaña se dirigió a lo que sería una nueva gran aventura, se dijo a sí misma.

Tea siguió el camino hasta llegar a su puerta de embarque, quedaban menos de 20 minutos para que llamaran a los pasajeros a abordar. Se sentó en uno de los asientos libres y sacó su celular esperando que algo o "alguien" la llamara, pero estaba segura de que eso no sucedería, era algo que solo pasaba en las películas.

 _¡que tonta eres Tea!_ – se recriminó la castaña, suspirando con pesar.

De pronto el altavoz del counter empezó a hacer el llamado a los pasajeros del vuelo, como el director le había conseguido un asiento en clase business, sería de las primeras en ingresar al avión.

Tea se acercó a uno de los empleados de la aerolínea cuando llegó su turno, mostró su ticket aéreo y el joven amablemente la saludó, mientras que a su vez la felicitaba por ser tan buena coreógrafa. La castaña se sintió halagada y trató de que esas palabras le hicieran olvidar su tristeza, aunque fuera por unos instantes.

Ubicó su asiento rápidamente, mientras acomodaba su carry on en la parte superior de la cabina. Se sentó de forma automática, colocó sus audífonos y una melodía se escuchaba, su corazón latía a mil, ya estaba en el avión a pocos minutos de partir. Una parte de ella estaba feliz, podría regresar a París y seguir con sus metas, pero...ese, pero era él quien traía abajo todo su mundo.

Ella era quien se marchaba, era ella quien se alejaba, pero se sentía tan identificada. Sus emociones y sentimientos, lo que esperaba con ansias confesar y determinar de una vez por todas lo que ambos tenían, pero eso se había terminado así, de la nada.

Cerró sus ojos unos minutos queriendo recordar el rostro del castaño, recordarlo por última vez y luego de esto, dar por terminado su sufrimiento hacía él. Le dolía el pecho y quería llorar, pero debía reprimir su sentir, no estaba dispuesta a desmoronarse frente a aquellos extraños a su alrededor.

Terminadas de dar las instrucciones de seguridad a los pasajeros, el piloto indicaba que era momento de despegar. Y el avión se desconectó de la manga, para luego ser remolcado fuera de esta.

La castaña miraba por la ventana, dándose por vencida y dejando que la tristeza ganara. Sus lágrimas caían libremente y no podía evitarlo, dejar todo para olvidar a alguien era duro, estaba consciente de eso, pero quería ser fuerte y no dejarse vencer, aunque ello significara sacrificar tanto.

Con ese pensar, la castaña cerró los ojos fuertemente tratando de calmarse, y descansar, puesto que el viaje hacia Francia sería largo y necesitaba que sus fuerzas estuvieran al 100%.

Seto estaba agotado física y mentalmente, ese tipo de reuniones grupales, que tenían que ver con su empresa y expansiones terminaban de sacarlo de quicio, sobre todo si sus socios no se ponían de acuerdo en lo que querían.

Se sentó en su mullido asiento y de pronto vio la nota que su asistente le había dejado en la mesa.

 _¡Llamar al joven Mokuba, urgente!_ – se leía en la nota.

No estaba seguro de que se trataría esta vez, y no estaba de ánimos para salir a comer fuera, pero algo muy dentro de él le pedía que llamara, tal vez una corazonada.

Seto se excuso con los demás ejecutivos por unos minutos, indicando que se iba a los servicios, por lo que decidieron tomar un pequeño intermedio antes de empezar la siguiente reunión.

Se metió a su oficina y cerró el pestillo para evitar ser interrumpido. Al fijarse, vio las llamadas pérdida del menor, por lo que se sintió aún más intrigado.

 _Mokuba, ¿Qué pasa?_ – al escuchar que su hermano contestaba no pudo evitar preguntar.

 _Seto escúchame, es sobre Tea..._ – y allí iba a de nuevo con aquel tema.

 _Mokuba ya te dije que no tengo nada que ver con ella_ – pero antes de que pudiera decir alguna otra palabra Mokuba alzó la voz dejándolo en silencio.

 _Maldición Seto, déjame hablar_ – nunca antes lo había escuchado tan enojado como ahora _– Tea se ha marchado a Francia...y no va a volver_ – las palabras de su hermano lo dejaron pasmado, tanto así que tuvo que sentarse, no podía creerlo.

 _¿De que hablas Mokuba?_ – definitivamente no lo creía.

 _Lo que escuchaste Seto, ella se marchó_ – las palabras de Mokuba se notaban algo quebradas, parecía que estaba a punto de llorar.

 _¿Por qué estas tan seguro de eso? Tal vez ha sido un malentendido..._ – quiso creer en sus propias palabras y convencerse de que era así.

 _Seto...hoy vino un nuevo profesor y nos lo dijo...yo también fui a preguntar a la recepción y me confirmaron que Tea se fue, pero no me quisieron dar más información –_ Seto no sabía que decir o hacer.

 _¿A que hora salía su vuelo?_ – Seto se levantó y se dirigió hasta la ventana de su oficina y se quedo mirando fijamente el cielo.

 _Hace unos minutos...por eso pensé que si salías cuando te llamé la primera vez, podrías haber llegado a tiempo –_ el Ceo suspiro con resignación.

 _Ni modo, si ella decidió irse, no hay nada que hacer_ – las palabras de Seto eran tan frías que Mokuba no lo creía.

 _¿Es en serio? ¿no piensas hacer nada?_ – el joven se sentía frustrado.

 _¿Por qué debería hacerlo Mokuba?_ – el menor de los Kaiba estaba tan ofuscado que no pensó en arremeter contra su hermano.

 _¡Tienes razón, creo que Tea esta mejor lejos de ti!_ – dicho esto, el joven de cabellera larga corto la llamada dejando a Seto estupefacto.

Trató de disimular su enfado, y a la vez quiso olvidar el asunto de Tea, pero por más que lo intentara no pudo lograrlo. Durante toda la siguiente hora y media de la reunión, se preguntaba así mismo porque se habría ido. Pero, aunque le diera vueltas y vueltas al asunto no encontraba la razón.

Se sentía impotente de no haber podido ser lo suficientemente maduro para explicarle lo que pensaba respecto a los dos y peor ahora con ella fuera del país.

Cuando Tea despertó, una de las encargadas de vuelo daba el anuncio de la próxima llegada al aeropuerto de París. Minutos después aterrizaban y Tea salió cuanto antes del avión, había sido un vuelo bastante cansado.

Llegando a la puerta de salida del aeropuerto esperaba por ella uno de los choferes encargados de recoger al personal de la academia. La llevó hacia el auto y se dirigieron rumbo a donde se hospedaría la castaña. Estar en aquel lugar, respirando nuevos aires, la hicieron sentir un poco mejor.

Llegaron a un enorme edificio de unos 50 pisos, cubierto de lunas que lucía bastante sofisticado. La castaña bajo del auto, admirando cada centímetro del lugar, todo se veía tan hermoso y tranquilo.

 _Señorita Masaki, este será su nuevo hogar_ – le dijo el chofer, quien se acercaba a ella junto con sus maletas – _Aquí tiene la llave, su departamento es el 1002_ -la muchacha tomó un par de llaves que le ofrecía el joven frente a ella.

Una vez que la dejó frente al ascensor el se despidió indicándole que en el departamento encontraría toda la información para su estadía en París. Tea se encaminó rumbo a su morada y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar una hermosa puerta de madera, decorado con filamentos dorados, inclusive los números eran de ese color.

La joven introdujo la llave y se quedó perpleja al ver el tamaño del lugar, el cual parecía mucho más grande que su propia casa en ciudad Dominó. Ingresó sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor, cada detalle.

La sala estaba adornada por unos sillones blancos de cuero, el piso era de madera, una pequeña mesa de centro yacía entre aquellos muebles y una enorme Smart TV estaba empotrada en la pared, a los costados un equipo home theater, a su vez un gran ventanal con vista a la ciudad completaba su visión.

Luego se dirigió hacía un corredor lleno de cuadros de diversos paisajes, los cuales animaban el perfecto espacio, y encontró lo que al parecer sería su habitación. Al entrar divisó una enorme cama tamaño Queen size con sábanas blancas y un cubrecama floreado de un color rosa pastel bajo, las almohadas a su vez tenían la misma decoración. Allí también contaba con su propia Smart TV y un baño privado, el cual era muy espacioso y hasta tenía un jacuzzi.

La castaña se dejó caer en la cama y agradeció sentir esa suavidad, ya que se cuerpo estaba agotado por el viaje. Agradeció por haber llegado en fin de semana puesto que podría descansar un poco y tal vez ir a pasear un rato.

Tea prendió su teléfono móvil y le escribió a Mai indicándole que había llegado con bien y que estaría en contacto. Luego de enviar el mensaje, se quedó mirando el celular un rato más, creyendo que tal vez podría recibir algún mensaje "tardío" de alguien, pero no sucedió. La muchacha entonces decidió cambiarse y tomar una siesta.

Mokuba estaba realmente molesto con su hermano, desde que Tea se marchó el Ceo no había dado indicios de querer hacer algo al respecto, de hecho, era como si no hubiera pasado nada, pero él conocía muy bien a su hermano y sabía perfectamente que la extrañaba, aunque no lo dijera.

Seto estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de sala, tomando su café de la mañana, era domingo y no tenía nada que hacer. De pronto vino a su mente aquel momento cuando él y Tea se besaron en aquel lugar, mientras ella esperaba a que llegara su hermano, para luego tomarla en brazos y llevarla a su habitación para hacerla suya...No pudo evitar sentir una pequeña punzada en su pecho al recordar su mirada, su rostro cuando ambos se entregaban, cada espacio de su perfecto cuerpo níveo y sobre todo, aquellos hermosos labios color rosa que lo enloquecían.

 _¿Seto...?_ – Mokuba se acercó lentamente a su hermana quién miraba a la nada a través de la ventana.

El ceo no respondió, seguía ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

 _¿Seto...? ¿no piensas hacer nada?_ – preguntó el joven de cabellos largos. La pregunta de su hermano lo sacó de su trance.

 _¡Mokuba ya te dije que lo que ella este haciendo ahora no es mi problema!_ – Ceo bufó.

 _Hermano, yo me refería a que, si no pensabas hacer nada, el día de hoy_ – contestó el muchacho en tono tranquilo.

Seto abrió los ojos sorprendido, no había entendido bien la pregunta del menor, o mejor dicho él solo se estaba poniendo la soga al cuello.

 _No...no haré nada, estaré en mi cuarto_ – el ceo se levantó y se marchó del lugar dejando a Mokuba un tanto sorprendido, pero lo que el pensaba era definitivamente un hecho.

Seto se encerró en su habitación sintiéndose avergonzado por exteriorizar sentimientos que realmente tenía por la castaña, pero no supo manejarlos. Ella se había marchado y él, pues solo se portó como un idiota con aquella mujer que con una sonrisa extorsionaba todos sus sentidos.

Suspiró rendido al no saber que hacer, ya que Tea estaba lejos y no tenía idea de donde estaría, y aun si lo supiera él no sería capaz de hacer algo al respecto o al menos es lo que se decía a sí mismo.

Cogió su celular y rápidamente con una llamada logró localizar el número de cierta persona, que estaba seguro le daría información importante sobre el paradero de la castaña.

Finalmente era lunes y Tea ya estaba completamente lista para empezar con su nueva vida en la academia de París. Este lugar estaba solo a unas cuadras de donde ella se hospedaba por lo que iba caminando y le agradaba, puesto que ya era casi verano y se sentía ese ambiente acogedor que esta estación traía consigo.

Aquella mañana, había recibido una llamada muy particular por parte de la directora de la academia, ya que un artista muy importante de aquel país solicitaba sus servicios.

Tea ingresó a la enorme academia y se dirigió a una oficina en el cuarto nivel donde la esperaban. Pudo apreciar un joven de cabellos rubios sentado cerca a la puerta acompañado de otras dos personas, quienes asumía serían su manager y asistente, así mismo la directora de la academia conversaba con ellos amenamente e interrumpieron la conversación al notar la presencia de Tea.

 _Señorita Masaki, es un gusto tenerla de nuevo por aquí_ – saludó cordialmente la mujer de cabello rojizo.

 _Lo mismo digo Sra. Angelique, es un placer verla_ – Tea saludó con mucho cariño a la mujer delante de ella. Era alta, algo delgada de unos 50 años aproximadamente, quien en algún momento fue su profesora durante sus años en entrenamiento.

 _Srta. Masaki, le presento al joven Didier Ferrec, una de las grandes promesas de la música_ – el joven que antes estaba sentado cómodamente se levantó de su asiento y se acercó hasta la castaña, quien pudo ver que se trataba de un hombre bastante atractivo.

Era alto, con ojos color verde, tenía un cuerpo bastante tonificado y vestía de manera sencilla.

 _Es todo un placer conocerla Srta. Masaki, me habían dicho que era Ud. una mujer muy hermosa, pero no pensé que lo fuera tanto_ – el joven tomó la mano de Tea y la besó con suavidad provocando que la castaña se sonrojara.

 _Tal vez exageraron_ – dijo Tea tratando de no lucir nerviosa.

 _Creo que no..._ \- susurró el ojiverde guiñando un ojo, dejándola un poco confundida.

Luego de unos minutos, todos los presentes se sentaron y retomaron la conversación sobre el futuro videoclip que lanzaría Didier, quien comentó cual era el trasfondo del video.

 _Entonces es aquí donde la Srta. Masaki hará magia..._ – comentó Didier, mirando seductoramente a Tea.

 _Necesitaré que me des en un usb la canción y así poder crear la coreografía...en dos días la tendré lista_ – la castaña no se dejó perturbar por el galán delante de ella quien en todo momento se mostraba muy atento a ella.

 _Muy bien Srta. Masaki, en unos minutos tendré listo lo que pide_ – dijo el manager del cantante – _Luego pactaremos el día donde les enseñará la coreografía a Didier y la modelo que hemos contratado para la filmación_ – Tea solo asintió, mientras tomaba notas en su agenda.

Terminada la sesión, la joven recibió el usb y se despidió, dirigiéndose a unos de los amplios salones de la academia y así crear la coreografía para el cantante.

Tea debía admitir que la canción era bastante buena y pegajosa, lo cual hizo muy fácil que pensará inmediatamente la clase de movimientos que le agregaría. Se mantuvo casi todo el día creando los pasos, mientras colocaba la canción una y otra vez, hasta que alrededor de las 6pm, decidió que solo faltaba pulir algunas cosas. Se había centrado tanto en el trabajo, que hasta olvidó la hora del almuerzo.

Salió rumbo a su departamento, donde ordenó comida, y luego de darse un relajante baño, decidió mirar un poco de TV. Las noticias estaban pendientes de Didier quién se mostraba en un canal hablando de esa futura canción que estaba próxima a salir y sería todo un éxito, ya que se encontraba trabajando con muchos profesionales.

Tea se sintió halagada, puesto que ella también estaba dentro de ese proyecto y estaba más que segura que su esfuerzo y dedicación darían sus frutos.

Pasaron un par de días desde la reunión y Tea le confirmó al manager de Didier sobre el término de la coreografía, por lo que fue invitada al estudio de grabación donde pasarían el día aprendiendo lo que Tea había creado.

 _Bienvenida Srta. Masaki, es un placer volver a verla_ – el joven rubio se veía más atractivo esa mañana, estaba vestido con ropa deportiva la cual le asentaba de maravilla.

 _Gracias Sr. Ferrec, espero queden satisfechos con lo que les presentaré_ – la joven también estaba lista para mostrar su poderío sobre el salón de baile.

 _No tengo duda de ello…por ahora solo debemos esperar unos minutos hasta que llegue Amelie, la modelo que hemos contratado_ – Didier le hizo una seña para que tomara asiento en un amplio sillón.

Minutos después una hermosa joven de cabello largo negro, hizo su aparición en la sala. Una vez que estaban todos listos, la castaña les explico como empezarían con los pasos más básicos.

Si bien es cierto la canción era romántica, tenía partes donde la melodía era movida y es allí donde ella quería demostrar la habilidad de ambos para hacerla más llamativa que una canción normal.

Pasaron algunos días y tanto Didier como la joven modelo estaban ya listos para grabar la última parte de la canción. La química entre ambos si bien es cierto no era la mejor, pero al menos lo hacían ver creíble. Tea pudo decir que había tomado la mejor decisión de todas al haber venido hasta París, aunque al principio solo hubiera sido la manera mas sencilla de escapar del Ceo.

 _Hoy será la última toma, que emoción_ – dijo la castaña mirando el video que aún no estaba terminado.

 _Cierto...han sido unos días bastante intensos, pero me he divertido y tu trabajo ha sido excepcional_ – los cumplidos del joven no se hacían esperar.

 _No exageres, uds dos también han trabajado duro..._ – ella siempre trataba de no seguirle la corriente ya que notaba e interés del rubo hacia su persona, pero no obstante por el momento aún debía sanar la herida provocada por Seto.

Aquel nombre le provocaba escalofríos de solo recordarlo y más cuando estaban a kilómetros de distancia.

 _Didier, tenemos un problema_ – el manager el rubio ingresó al estudio bastante preocupado.

 _¿Qué sucede Jerome?_ – Didier y Tea lo miraban expectantes.

 _Amelie sufrió un pequeño accidente el día de ayer cuando salía de cenar con unas amistades..._ – Tea estaba a punto de preguntar algo cuando el rubio se le adelantó.

 _Pero que tipo de accidente Jerome, ¿ella esta bien?_ – el hombre frente a ellos asintió y luego les contó el resto de la historia.

 _Si Amelie tiene una pierna rota, ¿Cómo conseguirán a un reemplazo tan rápido?_ – preguntó Tea preocupada por la situación.

El joven ojiverde se mantenía en silencio, con los brazos cruzados como si estuviera pensando en algo.

 _Tal vez deberíamos postergar el lanzamiento del video Didier, al menos hasta que encontremos a alguien más_ – comentó Jerome.

 _Eso no será necesario, ya tenemos a la persona perfecta para el papel_ – sentenció el rubio sonriendo de manera triunfante.

 _¿Se puede saber quien es? Hasta donde sé, no tenemos ninguna persona de back up_ – dijo el hombre de camisa negra.

 _Pues es muy sencillo, nada más y nada menos que la creadora de la coreografía_ – dijo animadamente Didier dejando a Tea boquiabierta.

 _¡Qué!_ – exclamó la castaña mirando fijamente al muchacho quien se acercó a ella de inmediato.

 _Por favor Tea, te necesito para hacer posible este proyecto_ – la joven se quedó callada sin saber que decir, pero si de algo estaba segura era que no podría escapar.

 _ **Continuará….**_

 **Y bien, ya estamos super cerca de finalizar esta historia, antes que nada, lamento mucho la tardanza de este capítulo, pero es que casi no tenía vida ni para prender la laptop. Además, el frío por aquí como que no ha ayudado mucho…Espero les guste este capítulo y bueno ya saben que los reviews son bienvenidos.**

 **¡Muchas gracias a todas y cada una de las personas que dejaron sus reviews el capítulo anterior! :D**


	11. Solo mia

_**Hola a todos, aquí de regreso con el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia. Espero como siempre, sea de su agrado.**_

 _ **Declaimer: Los personajes de Yugioh no me pertenecen, ellos son del grandioso Kazuki Takahashi**_

 **SOLO MIA**

Tea no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, se encontraba sentada en aquel camerino siendo preparada para salir a escena con Didier, para grabar el dichoso video musical del joven cantante.

Aún no aceptaba el hecho de haber accedido a participar en el video, sin embargo, al ver los ruegos del rubio y su manager por no perder una preciada oportunidad, decidió aceptar la oferta.

Si bien es cierto, ella siempre había estado detrás de escena, jamás espero ser ahora uno de los personajes principales. La castaña decidió enviarle un mensaje a Mai, para saber su opinión y claro está, la respuesta de la rubia no se hizo esperar.

 _¿Es en serio? ¡Nena que suerte tienes...sabes que estuve buscando información del muchachote, y déjame decirte que está bastante guapetón!_ – Tea no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario de su alocada amiga.

 _Mai...esto es serio…estoy nerviosa...y ya sabes que no estoy aquí para liarme con alguien_ – la castaña por unos minutos quedó mirando su reflejo en el enorme espejo.

Su cabello tenía algunas extensiones para hacerlo ver más largo, su maquillaje era muy sencillo, pero resaltaba de alguna manera sus facciones, realmente parecía otra persona, sin embargo, le agradaba lo que veía.

 _¡Oh vamos Tea, sé que lo harás bien, deja de preocuparte! ¡Estabas buscando nuevas oportunidades para ti y mira, lo conseguiste, así es que hazme sentir orgullosa!_ – el sonido de un nuevo mensaje llegó y la castaña se sintió mejor luego de leer lo que su amiga le decía. Tenía razón, lo mejor estaba por venir y no debía dudar.

 _Gracias Mai...no te defraudaré_ – una vez que se despidió de su amiga y estuvo lista, la joven se dirigió al lugar de filmación donde ya todos estaban casi listos.

 _¡Vaya...creo que seré el artista más odiado de todos los tiempos, por actuar con una hermosa mujer como tú!_ – Tea no pudo evitar sonrojarse al notar la penetrante mirada del rubio hacia su persona.

 _Gracias..._ – susurró algo tímida la castaña, quien notó que el director encargado del video los llamaba para darle las últimas indicaciones sobre la grabación.

 _¡Listos chicos...manos a la obra!_ – gritó aquel hombre pelirrojo de imponente presencia, no por algo era catalogado como uno de los directores más famosos e influyentes de aquel país y a nivel internacional.

Tea agradecía conocer la canción de antemano, porque así pudo ir practicando el tipo de emociones que debía trasmitir en cada toma. La canción trataba de un joven cualquiera, que un día mientras paseaba, queda impactado por la belleza de una chica desconocida que caminaba por un hermoso parque e iba vestida con un llamativo vestido floreado corto. Él desesperadamente busca la manera de hablarle, pero por algún motivo siempre son interrumpidos.

Didier y Tea deben chocar miradas, y ella mostrarse tímida pero sonriente, como si realmente disfrutara del contacto visual. A medida que avanzaba la grabación, de pronto ambos tienen la oportunidad de conocerse y el rubio le demuestra con sus pasos de baile lo que siente por ella, así mismo la castaña también debe demostrar su atracción por él, dejándose llevar.

Cuando estaban llegando al final bailaban junto con los demás bailarines, y entonces empieza a caer una "sorpresiva" lluvia de verano, que empapa a todos, quienes salen "despavoridos" para cubrirse de la lluvia excepto ellos dos, quienes "pillados" por el dichoso fenómeno, aprovechan la oportunidad para que Didier se acerque a ella cantando la última parte de la canción, donde finalmente le confiesa sus sentimientos y con un dulce beso, cierra una promesa de amor que durará por siempre.

Tea no pudo evitar sentirse un poco nerviosa al sentir la cercanía del rubio, quien en todo momento pareció disfrutar de su compañía, aunque debía admitir que el muchacho había hecho las cosas bastante fáciles para ella, haciéndola disfrutar de este nuevo paso. Pero estaba aún más agradecida porque ese beso no fuera real, de lo contrario no hubiera sabido que hacer.

La grabación terminó sin ningún contratiempo y tanto Didier como el resto del equipo decidieron ver como había quedado el video clip. Todos aplaudieron al ver la maravillosa coreografía que Tea creó, ya que realmente resaltaba de sobre manera al igual que la química que ellos demostraban.

 _¡Excelente trabajo Didier! ¡Srta. Masaki, creo que estaremos en contacto más seguido, estoy maravillado con lo que ha hecho el día de hoy!_ – el director Francoise se acercó a ellos y beso la mano de Tea con mucha elegancia.

 _Estaré encantada Señor..._ – la joven no paraba de sonreír, definitivamente las cosas en París serían mucho más interesantes de lo que esperaba.

Pasarón algunas semanas desde la grabación, y el afamado videoclip estaba por estrenarse a nivel internacional, Mai y los amigos de Tea estaban al tanto por lo que esperaban con ansias poder verlo, aunque claro estaba, la castaña ya le había mandado a la rubia un anticipo de lo que sería.

Seto estaba sentado en la sala aquel día tomando su café como de costumbre antes de ir a trabajar. Mokuba por su parte veía en la tv un programa de música, el cual debían ver para así obtener algunos pasos y crear su propia coreografía como tarea.

Fue entonces cuando el presentador mencionó el estreno de un video especial, el cual estaba a cargo del famoso cantante parisino junto a una bella coreógrafa. El video salió al instante y Mokuba no pudo evitar dejar salir un "oh" de sorpresa.

 _Seto...mira eso... ¿acaso esa no es...?_ – el menor de los Kaiba entonces subió el volumen de la tv.

 _Tea..._ – susurró el castaño casi a punto de atragantarse con su bebida, al ver a la castaña. Se veía más hermosa y sus ojos azules brillaban con ese encanto que solo ella lograba.

Pero su atención se centró más cuando aquel "tipo" se acercaba a ella, tocando su cintura y sus labios como si se tratarán de íntimos. Sintió entonces su sangre hervir como si esto fuera una broma de mal gusto.

 _¿Quién es ese tipejo?_ – preguntó el Ceo a su hermano quién inmediatamente comenzó a buscar en internet.

 _Bueno según este sitio web, se llama Didier Ferrec, un reconocido artista francés, de 28 años, muy popular no solo por su voz y canciones, sino también es considerado como el soltero más codiciado..._ – esto definitivamente no le agradaba a Seto, quien no dejaba de mirar la química entre esos dos.

 _¿Soltero codiciado?_ – dijo tajantemente el Ceo mostrándose bastante molesto.

 _Bueno...según algunos rumores, se dice que lo han visto seguido con Tea...y posiblemente ya no este "soltero"_ – comentó Mokuba entre sorprendido e intimidado por la mirada asesina que su hermano proyectaba a la tv.

Seto estaba más cabreado que antes, especialmente al ver el dichoso final de la canción, donde se le veía al rubio a cercarse a la castaña, quien lucía impresionante con aquel vestido y los mechones de cabello pegándose a su hermoso rostro, los cuales fueron removidos por el joven ese para luego besarla con mucho afán.

Terminado el video, el presentador mostró una entrevista reciente donde salía Didier promocionando su video, y en el cual le preguntaban cómo había sido grabar el video junto con Tea, y él con toda sinceridad, contestó haber sido todo un placer, ya que mujeres como ella no se encontraban seguido.

Seto se levantó inmediatamente como si hubieran colocado un petardo en el asiento. Estaba furioso, impotente y...celoso, estaba completamente celoso de ver aquello.

Como se atrevía ese miserable a tocar a Tea...definitivamente las cosas no se quedarían así.

Luego del éxito total de la canción de Didier, la castaña no paró de recibir ofertas de trabajo por todos lados. Estaba completamente abarrotada de entrevistas, comerciales y también llegaban ofertas de artistas que la buscaban pidiendo que los ayudará colaborando con las coreografías o inclusive participando con ellos.

Tea se sentía bastante halagada, pero lo de ella no era ser el centro de atención en un video, solo quería hacer lo que más le gustaba..." bailar"

Era sábado y aquella mañana finalmente tuvo un respiro para poder tomarse un descanso, después de tener una semana bastante ajetreada. De repente su celular comenzó a sonar.

 _Srta. Masaki, ¿Cómo está Ud.?_ – la melodiosa voz de Didier se hizo presente.

 _Buenos días, Didier, yo estoy muy bien, ¿Cómo has estado?_ – preguntó la joven mientras salía del edificio.

 _Ahora que te veo, estoy mucho mejor_ – la castaña se sorprendió al ver al rubio parado frente a su residencia.

 _¿Qué haces aquí?_ – preguntó sorprendida la oji azul.

 _Bueno...me contaron que estabas de descanso hoy, así que pasaba a visitarte y saber si querrías acompañarme a pasear por la ciudad..._ – dijo el muchacho simulando inocencia.

 _Así que...te contaron_ – dijo ella en son de broma.

 _Digamos que...tengo fuentes bastante allegadas en tu academia_ – la castaña no pudo evitar reír al notar su descaro.

 _Vaya que tienes razón, bueno no tenía planes, supongo que no hay problema_ – le respondió la muchacha.

 _Entonces vamos, el día de hoy serás mi invitada especial_ – le dijo seductoramente el rubio sin dejar de mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

Tea estaba muy contenta de poder visitar lugares turísticos que siempre quiso conocer, pero que, por temas de estudio, no pudo hacer en aquel entonces. Desde la torre Eiffel hasta el museo de la Luz, todo era simplemente maravilloso, como si se tratara de un sueño.

Después del recorrido, el rubio la llevó a un restaurante de comida tradicional, el cual era bastante tranquilo. Tea quedó encantada con la comida puesto que era algo que jamás había probado antes.

 _¡Esto es exquisito!_ – dijo la castaña probando un nuevo platillo recomendado por el joven, quien se mostraba muy feliz.

 _Me alegro de que te gustara, este lugar es grandioso y tiene la mejor comida de todas_ – respondió con orgullo.

Ambos jóvenes mantuvieron una conversación amena por al menos un par de horas hasta que finalmente decidieron regresar.

 _¿Puedo preguntarte algo?_ – la castaña posó su mirada en él al notar seriedad en su voz

 _Claro...dime_ – Tea se estaba expectante.

 _¿Tienes a alguien especial?_ – la castaña no se esperaba aquella pregunta puesto que ni ella misma sabía que responder.

 _Yo...bueno...es complicado_ – en realidad decía la verdad porque si debía explicar su situación con Seto, se definía a esa simple palabra "complicado".

 _¿Eso es un sí?_ – al parecer la curiosidad en Didier había brotado mucho más.

 _Me enamoré de alguien, en quien puse demasiadas "expectativas" y al final no resultó como esperaba_ – dijo ella mirando fijamente por la ventana del auto.

 _Si pones una expectativa muy alta, en alguien muy "básico" obviamente las cosas resultarán de esa manera_ – al parecer él trataba de consolarla.

 _Descuida, ya aprendí mi lección, pero_... – Didier no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada hacia ella.

 _Pero...aún sientes algo por él, ¿no?_ – esta pregunta no se la esperaba, al parecer el muchacho era más suspicaz de lo que pensaba. Ella solo asintió y se mantuvo en silencio hasta que llegaron a la residencia de la joven.

 _Te agradezco por la invitación ha sido maravilloso_ – agradeció la castaña despidiéndose del rubio quién se mostraba algo desanimado.

 _Supongo que no tengo chance...después de todo puedo verlo por tu forma de hablar sobre aquella persona..._ – la castaña sonrió tristemente.

 _Digamos que estoy dejando que mi corazón sane por ahora..._ – la suave voz de la castaña estaba cargada de sinceridad.

 _¡Lo entiendo...pero quiero que sepas que no me daré por vencido...!_ – dijo el rubio mostrándose bastante confiado a lo que Tea solo respondió sonriendo.

Ambos se despidieron y mientras veía como el muchacho se marchaba, la oji azul no podía sacar de su mente el rostro de Seto.

 _Si mi corazón no fuera dueño de ese estúpido, tal vez las cosas serían diferentes..._ – pensó ella mientras ingresaba a su departamento.

 _Mokuba, estaré fuera por unos días, tengo algo importante por hacer_ – dijo el Ceo mientras sacaba su maleta y su chofer la metía en la maletera del auto del castaño.

 _¿Te vas de viaje?_ – Mokuba se notaba bastante extrañado, ya que usualmente los viajes de negocio de su hermano solían ser anunciados con anticipación por parte de este.

 _Si, pero solo será un viaje corto_ – parecía que su hermano no quería más detalle sobre su "improvisado viaje".

 _¿y puedo saber a dónde vas?_ – pregunto intrigado el joven de cabello azabache mirando fijamente al Ceo, quien solo lo ignoró metiéndose al auto.

 _Si necesitas algo, escríbeme...los guardaespaldas estarán al tanto de ti..._ – dicho esto el auto negro emprendió la marcha rumbo al aeropuerto.

 _Creo que mi hermano se ha vuelto loco..._ – sentenció el joven al notar la acción del castaño.

Llegó el lunes en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el trabajo en la academia había incrementado y Tea debía darse abasto como pudiese.

Era la hora de almuerzo y la castaña decidió ir a comer a un restaurante frente a la academia que era bastante bueno, en el cual usualmente le separaban una mesa, ya que ella y la dueña se habían hecha buenas amigas.

La muchacha decidió sentarse en la mesa reservada para ella, en un rincón del restaurante y así poder leer un poco las noticias. Aquel día se sentía un poco ansiosa y algo nostálgica, después de todo y aunque le doliera admitirlo, extrañaba a cierto Ceo. Había pasado casi un mes desde lo sucedido y aunque dicen que el tiempo cura las heridas, las suyas aún estaban frescas.

De pronto sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, al ver en la portada principal de aquella página web al mismísimo Seto Kaiba posando. En la noticia del día destacaban nuevamente su poderío como Ceo de la empresa más influyente y exitosa de todos los tiempos.

La castaña no pudo evitar admirar la foto del castaño, quien se veía más apuesto que nunca. Miraba con fascinación esos hermosos ojos azules, su rostro perfecto, sus labios y ni que decir al ver su bien formado cuerpo.

Tea se recriminó a sí misma por ser tan débil, después de todo había prometido dejar de lado sus sentimientos por él, pero, aunque no le gustara, eso no sucedería por al menos un largo…pero largo tiempo…si es que eso fuera posible.

La castaña terminó de leer el resto de las noticias, y trato de calmar sus ánimos, pero realmente esto de estar tan lejos de él y sentir todo aquello la estaba martirizando, se sentía deprimida.

A pesar de que irse a París fue idea suya por tratar de dejar de laso sus sentimientos por Seto, la lejanía a su vez le jugaba una mala pasada. Su vida no iba tan mal después de todo, pero simplemente le hacía falta verlo.

 _¡Maldición...!_ – pensó la joven bufando con enojo.

Terminado el almuerzo, la castaña decidió volver a sus labores y despejarse o al menos intentarlo. En verdad a veces esperaba un milagro que pudiera volver su vida a la normalidad y borrar a Seto de su mente, no obstante, lo poco que habían compartido, fuera cierto o no por parte de él, le hizo sentir algo muy diferente a lo que tuvo en relaciones anteriores.

 _Supongo que…no hay nada que hacer_ – se dijo a si misma mientras echaba un último vistazo a la foto del Ceo.

Eran casi las 7.00pm cuando la castaña salió de la academia, había tenido bastante trabajo esa tarde y se sentía exhausta. Decidió volver a su departamento porque a pesar de todo sus ánimos no eran los mejores.

Desde que vio aquella foto simplemente muchos recuerdos volvieron a su mente y se sintió algo melancólica. Una vez que estuvo en su hogar, dejó salir aquellas lágrimas que tanto habían amenazado con escapar durante su horario laboral, más aún cuando en una reunión mostraron otra foto del Ceo por tener participación como accionista de la empresa a la que pertenecía un cantante quien pedía la colaboración de la castaña.

Era ver demasiado a Seo Kaiba por un día y ella quería evitarlo a toda costa. Se recostó en su cama dejando que todo su dolor saliera y no reprimir nada, porque estaba cansada de pretender ser fuerte, por una vez quería ser simplemente aquella mujer cuyo corazón roto trataba de sanar, y sin darse cuenta cayó completamente rendida a los brazos de Morfeo.

Un pequeño pitido la sacó de su sueño profundo, la castaña se levantó y se sorprendió al ver que era solo las 9.00pm. Pero aquella siesta había sido bastante reparadora, sin embargo, sus ojos no decían lo mismo al verlos hinchados y rojos.

 _¡genial...!_ – susurró sarcásticamente la joven.

Fue entonces que decidió darse un relájate baño y comer algo para luego seguir descansando. Una vez que salió de la ducha sintió su cuerpo menos estresado, bajó a la cocina vistiendo su camisón de seda, después de todo era casi verano y el calor que se sentía en aquel país era bastante notorio.

Se sentó en el mesón de la cocina mientras comía un sándwich y fue cuando el timbre de su apartamento sonó, dejándola algo sorprendida, después de todo no esperaba ninguna visita y mucho menos a esa hora.

Tea se acercó a la puerta y abrió sin siquiera preguntar quién era, puesto que automáticamente se puso de mal humor al ser interrumpida mientras comía.

 _Buenas noches..._ – Tea pensó que aún estaba durmiendo y tal vez esto era una pesadilla.

 _Esto debe ser un mal sueño..._ – susurró lo suficientemente audible para que a persona frente a ella pudiera oírla.

 _¿A qué te refieres Masaki?_ – preguntó algo desorientado Seto Kaiba, quién estaba parado frente a ella como si se tratara de un fantasma.

 _¿Qué haces aquí?_ – preguntó inmediatamente a la defensiva, sintiéndose tentada de cerrar la puerta, pero era claro que cierto castaño lo intuía y había colocado su mano en la puerta sosteniéndola con fuerza.

Las manos de la muchacha temblaban y podía sentir su corazón latiendo de forma desenfrenada, casi como estuviera a punto de salir.

 _Vine a verte..._ – dijo el Ceo, mirándola fijamente.

 _¿A verme? Creo que te has equivocado de persona..._ – dijo ella con tono altivo sintiéndose nerviosa al notar su penetrante mirada recorriéndola de pies a cabeza.

 _Vine porque necesito hablar contigo Masaki..._ – Seto se sentía un poco ofuscado, ya que después de todo aquel largo viaje lo hizo sentir exhausto.

 _¿quieres hablar conmnigo? Luego de un mes sin vernos ni tener contacto alguno..._ – la joven empezó a enojarse.

 _¡No me iré de aquí hasta que escuches lo que quiero decirte!_ – el castaño se mantuvo firme y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar ingresó al departamento.

Tea estaba completamente en shock sin saber que hacer, después de todo el motivo de su llanto y corazón roto estaba parado justo frente a ella provocándole nuevamente una gran crisis existencial. Cerró la puerta sabiendo que el castaño era tan testarudo como ella y no se iría tan fácilmente.

 _Tus ojos están hinchados, ¿has estado llorando?_ – preguntó preocupado.

 _No es asunto tuyo..._ – respondió la joven mordazmente, sabiendo que en realidad si era asunto de él. Seto se acercó lentamente a la muchacha quién al verlo retrocedió y se alejó.

 _Seto, vete por favor.._. _tu novia debe estar esperándote_ – susurró la castaña al sentir que no sería capaz de hacerle frente.

 _¿Novia? Yo no tengo ninguna novia Masaki...no digas tonterías_ – la respuesta del Ceo por un lado la hizo sentir algo feliz, pero a la vez le enojaba.

 _¡En serio...! ¿Y qué hay de la pelirroja con la cual fuiste al evento? no me pareció que fuera solo una amiga..._ – arremetió Tea.

 _Escucha Masaki, es justo ese el motivo por el cual estoy aquí, para explicarte lo que sucedió_ – la voz de Seto era ahora un poco más suave que antes.

 _¿Lo que sucedió? Pues a mí me quedó muy claro cuando dijiste que estabas "harto de mi"_ – dijo ella sintiendo que le temblaba la voz. Recordar aquel momento simplemente era un trago amargo y doloroso.

 _Tea escucha yo, fui un idiota y lo que dije no estuvo bien..._ – el Ceo trataba de encontrar la mejor manera de explicarle, y decirle que estuvo equivocado, pero tenía un gran nudo en el pecho.

 _¿idiota? Creo que ese calificativo te queda muy pequeño..._ – contestó ella respirando algo agitada.

 _Escucha Tea, todo aquello fue solo una mentira, lo dije solo para que Valentine me creyera y tú también lo hiciste..._ – el Ceo suspiró con furia – _Nada de lo que dije fue real, simplemente quería alejarte de mí porque tenía miedo..._ – la castaña se quedó perpleja por unos minutos, pero no quería escucharlo.

 _Pues debiste decirme cómo te sentías en lugar de mentirme..._ – dijo con frialdad Tea.

 _Lo sé Tea, lo sé perfectamente, pero me deje llevar por mi inseguridad, porque jamás había tenido esta clase de sentimientos por nadie, hasta ahora_ – la castaña pensó que tal vez se trataba de otro juego por parte del Ceo y que solo estaba probando si aún era tan incrédula como pensaba.

 _Tú no sabes lo que son sentimientos Seto..._ – escupió la joven acercándose con furia hacía él.

 _Se que no me crees porque te dañe, así como lo hizo el bastardo de Yugi, pero jamás fue mi intención...y no sabes cómo me arrepiento._ – el joven ojiazul se mostró firme en todo momento, porque deseaba mostrarse franco y transparente, ya no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir.

 _Pues debiste pensarlo mejor…antes de decir o hacer todo eso..._ – la castaña sentía nuevamente unas enormes ganas de llorar, pero no esta dispuesta a mostrarse débil ante él, por lo que inmediatamente le dio la espalda, tratando de calmarse un poco.

 _Tea, se que no tengo derecho a venir e interrumpir tu vida como lo he hecho, pero realmente quería verte…si no lo hice antes fue porque quise olvidarte o al menos eso intenté, pero ya no puedo seguir negando lo que siento por ti..._ – entonces ella volteó y fijo su mirada en la de él buscando algún ápice de mentira.

 _¡Ya no quiero oírte Seto, la última vez que escuche tus palabras, rompiste mi corazón en mil pedazos y no creo que pueda tolerar que suceda otra vez!_ – la castaña estalló en llanto, porque ya no podía contener todas aquellas emociones.

 _Perdóname Tea, eso no sucederá, porque no estoy dispuesto a perderte, no de nuevo..._ – dijo él acercándose a la castaña, mientras posaba sus labios en los de ella.

Tea sintió que su mundo de repente volvía a cobrar sentido, sentir los labios de aquel hombre por el cual su corazón vibraba era todo un deleite.

Seto aprovechó el estado de la chica para posar sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y pegarla más a él. Había extrañado a horrores su calidez, y era algo que le haría saber esa y muchas noches más.

Sin darle tiempo a nada, la cargó y con mucha habilidad como lo hizo en otras ocasiones la llevó a un lugar más cómodo. Seto la depositó en uno de los sillones de la sala con mucho cuidado, podía sentir la respiración agitada de la oji azul.

 _Seto yo..._ – pero no pudo decir nada, ya que los labios del joven volvieron a silenciarla.

Seto la beso con frenesí, insertando su lengua para así entrelazarla con la de ella, estaba loco por saciarse con su cuerpo, anhelaba oír su nombre salir de aquellos hermosos labios rosas y hacerla suya.

El ceo descendió lentamente por el cuello de la castaña, haciéndola suspirar, sus manos vagaban por el cuerpo de ella provocando gemidos por su parte. Seto buscó rápidamente los pechos de la muchacha para lamerlos y morderlos, no haberla tenido cerca de él en este mes había sido muy difícil…tanto, que inclusive soñaba con ella casi todas las noches volviéndolo completamente loco por su ausencia.

Bajó los tirantes del camisón dejando totalmente expuestos los pechos de la castaña, y ella simplemente disfrutaba del momento, aunque aún sentía cierta indecisión. Pero en aquel instante era como si su cuerpo hubiera cobrado vida propia y se dejara llevar por las sensaciones que le provocaba ese hombre.

Seto se esmeraba en brindar toda su atención en satisfacer a la joven, quería demostrarle cuanto significaba en su vida. Dibujo un camino de besos desde sus senos hasta el ombligo, para luego seguir descendiendo hasta su intimidad.

La castaña dio un respingo cuando él ojiazul de pronto se deshizo de su ropa interior de un solo tirón, haciéndola trizas. De inmediato Seto empezó a acariciar su vagina con los dedos, y su lengua al mismo tiempo tratando de estimularla, lo cual estaba consiguiendo al escuchar como los gemidos de la joven iban incrementándose.

 _¡Oh Dios...Seto!_ – exclamó ella sintiendo su lívido aumentar por las caricias de su experto amante.

 _Si nena, disfruta..._ – le susurró él, acercándose a su oído mientras sus dedos seguían haciendo su trabajo.

Esta mezcla de sensaciones la estaban enloqueciendo a tal punto de olvidar hasta en donde se encontraba. Tea estaba casi llegando al orgasmo, pero el Ceo se detuvo a tiempo, provocando que la castaña se frustrara.

 _¡Seto...!_ – expresó jadeante la joven ojiazul

 _Calma pequeña, lo mejor está por venir_ – sentenció él despojándose de su propia ropa y colocándose sobre la joven. Tea a su vez, pudo apreciar nuevamente el pene del Ceo, el cual sobresalía de su bóxer quedando hipnotizada ante esa visión.

 _Ya no puedo esperar Tea...te_ necesito - Volvió a besarla apasionadamente y sin decir otra palabra, la penetró con fuerza.

Tea profirió un gemido bastante alto al sentir aquella obstrucción repentina del gran miembro del Ceo, haciendo que arqueara su cuerpo. Sentirlo después de casi un mes fue algo indescriptible, era algo que no podía manifestar con palabras.

Seto comenzó a moverse, cogiendo las caderas de la muchacha con sus manos y así poder ganar más profundidad. Disfrutaba de aquel momento, poder estar de esa manera junto a ella, siendo uno solo en cuerpo y alma.

La castaña se retorcía bajo el bien formado cuerpo del oji azul y aferró fuertemente sus piernas en la cintura de el buscando aquel maravilloso placer que solo Seto podía brindarle.

Ambos jadeaban, sudaban y gozaban de la cercanía del otro, haber estado lejos les había demostrado que tan fuerte eran sus sentimientos. Sobre todo, a Seto quién estando ahora junto a aquella chica de cabello castaño, supo que no debía perderla.

Poco a poco las embestidas del joven aumentaron su ritmo provocando que los dos llegaran a un exquisito orgasmo. Tea sintió que el mundo explotaba en unas pequeñas luces de colores, llenando su corazón de una paz absoluta.

Los jóvenes yacían recostados aún en el sillón, tratando de recuperar el aliento. La castaña al recobrar la cordura no estaba segura si haberse dejado llevar nuevamente por sus emociones había sido lo correcto. Estaba dudosa puesto que a pesar de todo lo que el Ceo dijo antes, tenía miedo de que al final de cuentas solo fueran palabras.

 _Seto..._ – susurró ella queriendo saber que pasaría ahora y fue entonces cuando este la interrumpió.

 _Se que no soy perfecto, y no soy el típico príncipe de cuentos que quisieras, pero..._ – de repente el castaño se levantó por un instante buscando algo entre sus prendas las cuales yacían regadas por el suelo – _Pero quiero ser y seré lo suficientemente bueno para ti...para hacerte feliz, si me lo permites..._ – fueron las dulces palabras que dijo el Ceo antes de acercarse a la castaña, quien lo miraba expectante al notar una pequeña caja negra con un anillo de diamantes en su interior.

Tea solo sintió que unas cuántas lágrimas volvían a brotar inesperadamente al ver la propuesta del muchacho. Luego de haber sufrido tanto durante este corto tiempo, finalmente algo bueno sucedía.

 _Permíteme estar a tu lado para siempre Tea, se mía ¿te casarías conmigo?_ – la castaña se sobre paro un poco, para quedar a la altura del castaño quien se encontraba de rodillas frente a ella.

 _¡Seto yo...!_ – definitivamente ya no tenía dudas, la joven asintió ya que las palabras no salían de su garganta por la emoción. Todo su dolor desapareció con aquellas palabras.

El Ceo colocó el hermoso anillo en el dedo de ella, sellando esa inesperada unión entre ambos. Un amor que comenzó por una noche de copas y que, sin querer se convirtió en la historia de amor más maravillosa que alguno de los dos pudo esperar.

Seto volvió a besarla, y tras haber recobrado energía la tomó nuevamente entre sus brazos para seguir amándola hasta que ya no tuviera más fuerza.

 _Esta noche no tendrá fin..._ – respondió pícaramente el ojiazul, provocando que su ahora prometida se sonrojara – ¿ _Alguna vez te dije lo hermosa que te ves al sonrojarte?_ – le dijo en son de broma.

 _¡Que gracioso Seto Kaiba, ya verás!_ – respondió ella besándolo ferozmente y moviendo su cuerpo enardecido hacía el suyo.

 _No puedo esperar para verlo..._ – sin más, Tea le indicó como llegar a su habitación, en donde ambos amantes pasarían el resto de la noche disfrutando mutuamente de su compañía.

 _ **Continuará...**_

 **Bueno antes que nada MIL disculpas por actualizar algo tarde, en verdad que la inspiración se me voló quien sabe dónde...y pues por ahí regresó, pero a medias. Como les comenté antes, este es ya el penúltimo capítulo de la historia y bueno ya el siguiente será el grandioso final, el cual espero no tardar en escribir, aunque esta próxima semana comienzo a trabajar así que me disculpo si hay alguna demora ^^**

 **Así mismo quiero agradecer a Amazing Pink, Liliana Flores, Berthy, Miyaku,sako, Usagi moonie, por estar siempre pendientes a la historia. En verdad super agradecida por su apoyo en esta inesperada y alocada historia, la que espero, no sea la última de esta pareja.**

 **¡Me despido y ya saben que estaré esperando sus reviews! Ja ne :D**


End file.
